The One-Eyed White Demon
by jy24
Summary: It used to be simply: the devilish beings that plan your species' demise are your enemies. That was what the Holy War was about, wasn't it? Light against darkness. Black and White. Humanity against extinction. However, could the same be said to the creatures cast into the world where cruelty comes in unexpected forms? This is something Allen has to learn in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The war between the Noah Clan and the Black Order has been going on for thousands of years. Fighting for the survival of humanity is the jobs of the Vatican's while the total annihilation of the human race is the Earl of Millennium's goal. Countless lives have been lost in this war and many more will be consumed if this continues on. Armies of Akuma, the Earl's weapons, against the Exorcists, God's Soldiers; Innocents are the only tool that can destroy the Akuma and exorcise the Noah family while Dark Matters is the only substance that can destroy Innocents. They are the opposite of each other, killing each other in the endless circle of war. This is the harsh reality, people who are compatible to these Innocents are practically slaves to the Black Order. And those who's Noah Gene has Awaken are forced to obey the Millennium Earl as he is the Creator of Akuma, Patriarch of the Noah Family and the 1st Noah to fight for his cause for the demise of the human race.

However, there was another factor that has been forgotten by humans and not known to the other 2 factors. This factor is something that has been in play far longer than any records that even the Bookmen Clan has ever recorded. This factor prefers to stay hidden and work alone, uncooperative even to their own kind. They are the true predator of the human race, hunting humans for a long time, hiding among their prey and use deception to their fullest form for a meal. They are the true survivor in this human infested world that has been under the wrath of the other 2 factors. They now lay in wait for the right opportunity to strike, and until they do, humans will remember who is on the top of the food chain.

 **Somewhere in Germany**

"ZZZ- HELP! ZZZ-LEVEL 4 ZZZ-ATTACKING! REQUES-ZZZ HELP-ZZZ- IMMEDIEATELY!"

Finders, eyes and ears of the Black Order. Their goal is to search for clues or leads for possible Innocent fragments. It is a dangerous job as they usually don't last long due to the Akuma killing or the Noah's handy work. And that is what was happening to those 5 Finders that were trapped in a ghost town with possible Innocent fragment.

Three Level 4s were sent to retrieve it and bring it to their creator, to fulfill the purpose of destroying their precious Innocents and render them helpless if they manage to find the Heart of Innocent.

The sudden interest of sending higher level of Akumas to retrieve Innocents by the Noah family begins about 6 months ago. The incident where the Earl had reveal his true face to one special Exorcist and the fact that the traitorous 14th Noah has indeed taken that said Exorcist as his host. Events that followed after that incident were not taken lightly for the young host of the 14th, and no one was willing to think him the same way as before.

" _Give it up, humans~. This is the end for you all~"_ The deformed angel of a Level 4 Akuma sang, happily closing in to their targets which have gather together and prayed for a miracle to happen.

Just before the Akumas could sent another wave of Dark Matter at them, all 3 of them were slashed through their midsection by a large broadsword made of Innocent. The souls that were chained to the Akumas were released and all were able to finally rest in peace, and it was all thanks to one special Exorcist: Allen Walker.

"Are you guys all right? I hope that I'm not too late." Allen Walker, Exorcist of the Black Order, a kind young man that had been cursed to be able to see the souls of the Akuma and the prophesized 'Destroyer of Time'. He was also one of the strongest Exorcists the Black Order has and they were not going to lose him anytime soon. He was an important asset in this Holy War they were fighting.

"Y-yes, thank you." One of the frighten finders finally reply, still having those fearful eyes staring at Allen. Of course they would react that way to him. After all, he is the host of the 14th Noah, the very same enemy that the Black Order had been fighting for a long time now. Since after the incident, Allen Walker has been listed as a possible threat to the Order. CROWs were always by his side to observe his movements and everyday activity. If he is to do something that makes the higher-ups consider him an enemy, he is to be annihilated. And it was all because he is the host of a Noah.

"Walker, you have been call back to HQ immediately. Your mission is now done, please leave the rest to the Finders." Howard Link, Allen's escort along with other CROW members surrounding him. After his presumed 'death', Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie had made another report about Link's mission to monitor Allen when Allen had escaped from the order about 9 months ago. Turns out that his action had gather vital information about the relationship between the Millennium Earl and Allen Walker. The 14th Noah and the Earl were once the original Millennium Earl that had split into 2 due to some unexplainable cause, this information puts Allen into a very unstable position where he could be executed for being the host. Malcolm made a suggestion of keeping the Noah alive as they knew that Allen is an important Exorcist and the prophesized 'Destroyer of Time', killing him would only result in losing a viable weapon. And so for the past 6 months after returning back to the Black Order, Allen Walker had been in tight supervision and was only allow to sent on dangerous mission that involves Level 4 Akumas or possible Noah sighting, even if the Noahs were not seen after that incident.

Allen Walker didn't say much to Link's order, he just left with the CROWs into the Ark Gate he had been allowed to use in emergencies. Going back to HQ with them, Allen felt as if his life was on a leash pulled by the Black Order which was once his home. The other Exorcists were monitored as well, but none were as heavily as his. Kanda had become a general so that his betrayal to the Black Order when escaping with Alma Karma was not put in trial, Johnny Grill came back working in the Science Division so that he could help Allen and the other Exorcists as much as he could.

Things in the Black Order became harsher with more CROWs observing their every move. This was the order from the inspector who was appointed to oversee the operation of the branch he was assigned to. He became stricter with Allen's action after his recapturing, becoming Malcolm's personal toy. Sometime Allen wished that he could just punch that bastard Malcolm's smug face just once without getting in trouble. All the stress the Order was putting on his shoulder was unbearable.

Walking down the hallway to his cell, which made into his room, with Link and the other CROW members, Allen felt as if he could not move forward like this. He couldn't remember well about the incident 6 months ago, and no one was going to tell him that. All he remembered was that he saw Mana's blurred face in an alley and Link was there along with Kanda and Johnny. After that, he blacked out and woke up back in the Black Order European Branch HQ. They explained few things to him and he was forced back to return to the Order with Timcanpy who Kanda managed to save in the nick of time.

During these 6 months, there were occasions when the 14th would whisper something to him in his dreams, something about him and Mana being one. Allen never got to figure it out, but his dreams became livid and they felt so real. He even manages to see Neah's appearance and not a faceless shadow on reflective surfaces. For all Allen knows, his transformation is coming and he was scared about losing himself to the Fourteenth.

"Hey, short-stack! Back so soon?" A familiar voice cut Allen's dark train of thoughts before a blur of red hair invaded his vision. Lavi Bookmen Jr., apprentice of Bookman of the Bookman Clan, somehow released from the clutches of the Noah Clan. That time when he returns to the Black Order with Bookman, Lavi suffered many internal injuries that have now mostly healed. Catching up to the current events of Allen Walker, they resumed to their position as Exorcists of the Black Order. Lavi were the only few other people that does not think differently about Allen being a Noah.

"It's Allen, Lavi. Not short-stack." Allen replied back, feeling annoyed and bit of relief of seeing someone friendly once a while. "How was your mission with BaKanda? Still a slowpoke as ever?" That earns him a sword extremely near his throat.

"What did you said, Beansprout?" General Yu Kanda threaten him from behind. The others that were there with them made no move to break the fight off as this was becoming a common occurrence.

"Oh, I've forgotten that you have such a slow reaction time that you can't even hear what I have said properly, BaKanda!" Even with the tight security within the Order with CROWs breathing down their necks, there were things that didn't change. For that, they were grateful.

"Oh, come on guys. Don't leave me out of the fun~" Lavi playfully pouted as he joins in the fray. Yeah, they all could use some time with friends like this. They all needed this to escape from the harsh reality. Kanda and Allen were arguing with Lavi bothering them until someone came and stop their fuss.

"Stop it, you guys. There are work to be done with such little help we are getting. And Lavi, please don't make things worse." Lenalee Lee, another Exorcist of the Black Order. She seems to be the more mature one around. She hits each of their heads with her clipboard, looking at her guiltily except for Kanda who just glared at another direction.

"Sorry, Lenalee. Can't help it with the little guy here. He is irresistible." Lavi cheerfully reply in his defense, ignoring Allen's protest in that statement. They laughed at this little time of relief, happy to have everyone back together again despite the turns of event.

"Move it, Walker." A sudden harsh push from a CROW from behind Allen reminded him about his current situation. Apologizing to his friends, Allen continued his way to his room where he was ordered to occupy until his next mission. Lenalee was sadden by Allen predicament, wishing that she could be more help to him. But because of her fear of the inspector, she can't do much to oppose him. For now, all she could do for Allen was to be there for him.

Allen is strong, Lenalee thought to herself. Thinking about it more will reassure her that nothing bad will happen to him again, not after what Allen had been through. Continue on his way, she bid him goodbye until they meet on his next mission. Another rule was made by the inspector: Allen was only permitted to have a conversation with another personal if the matter was something of importance.

The other two knew about this too and were angered by this rule, but they do not have a choice. Lavi excused himself to go and find Bookman while Kanda went to the training room to meditate. Allen knew that his friends were worried about him and he tries to ease their minds by enduring all of the inspector's sick way of using him. Allen will overcome this, he had promised Mana that he will keep on moving forward, and not the Fourteenth or the Central will stop him.

Allen was about to enter his room when suddenly a message was sent to him by a CROW coming towards them. Allen was assigned to use the Ark and assist an Exorcist in distress as a Noah has been sighted in the area.

"You are assigned to another mission, Link. I will be your replacement for this evening." Said the messenger as Link turns to look at Allen and narrowed his eyes as if warning him not to do anything that is out of the line before walking away.

To prevent losing another ally, Allen ran towards his opened Ark Gate with the CROWs tailing him. He will protect everyone, even if they think differently about him.

 **Meanwhile in Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's office**

The inspector was having another problem as the number of Level 4 Akumas kept on appearing and killing most of the Exorcists that were sent. He couldn't predict why the Earl would want to sent so many of them, and only General Yu Kanda and Exorcist Allen Walker are the only ones that could defeat them single-handedly. If this were to keep up, they may lose too many assets and lose the war.

Overusing Allen would also be a problem as there could be a high possibility of Allen being taken by the Noah. He needs a solution to this problem, he needs a way to prevent more losses. He needs something that could strengthen his assets in winning this way. All of his previous projects were a failure and he could not effort to wait another few years for another project to fail again. And then there was the problem of Allen Walker, host of the 14th Noah. A valuable asset and a potential enemy, even Allen himself was an enigma. If only there was something that could control the Fourteenth to bend to his will, if only there were such thing that ever existed.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

Inspector Lvellie's thoughts were interrupted by that sudden knock. Most of the time he would have shouted whoever was disturbing him. But he refrained from doing so, instead, he calls whoever was at the door in. He would have to deal with it before continuing his work on all the documents sent to him from Central.

"Morning, Inspector~" An unfamiliar cheerful voice greeted him. An elder man dressed in a dirtied lab coat walks into the office, worn off boots and old leather gloves were the man's other possessions and he seems to be Asian. Malcolm certainly had not met this man before and was troubled at how this intruder could just walk in here without any of his CROWs alerted him.

"Sorry to have come here unannounced but I am just another supporter of the Black Order, I just wasn't able to get in touch with you if I were to follow the standard procedures." Now that explains a few things, but still, this man somehow intrigued him. Based on his clothing, the man could be a seasonal doctor.

"Usually if you have not made an appointment, I would have kick you out for trespassing. But since you have taken all the trouble to come and see me, I might listen to what you have to say." Malcolm stated calmly, knowing that he could call the guards anytime he wants if this man proved to be a threat. "Before you begin, care to introduce yourself? You seemed to know who I am, after all."

"Fufufu, excuse my rude manners. I haven't had a conversation with anyone for a while. A veteran doctor at your service, you may call me K. I always go by that nick name while traveling, you see. Hope that you'll understand." The inspector seems to accept this, he gestured for K to continue what he wants to say to the inspector.

"From all the reports that I have read about the recent attacks and loss of Exorcists, I was thinking about how I could help you to stop all those losses. I can't stop thinking about it while I was doing my experiments until I came to a conclusion: how about I give my life research to the Black Order? It is, after all, something that we really need in this time of need. With the funding and all your equipment, we will have ourselves stronger assets to win this Holy War against the Noah Clan."

Malcolm was interested by the offer, but he wanted to have full knowledge about K's research before he makes his decision. Based on the doctor's exclamation, he could raise an army of powerful Exorcists. He told K about what he was thinking, hoping that what the doctor said wasn't some con to trick the Order of their money.

"Of course, I have the reports that you need. However, my solution is still in test phrase and needs one more live subject to complete this experiment of mine. The subject I need has to be tolerant to pain and must be compatible to the 'organs' that I have brought with me. Read the reports if you want the full description about them." K stated, dismissing the fact that his experiment included transplanting someone's or something's organ into a human being. And Malcolm was okay with that, to him, it was no different from any other projects that he had approved on the Exorcists.

As he reads the first page, he found some words that would have pronounced as Japanese. His first thoughts about it was that K must be from Japan, the Earl's domain. But he also knew that the Japanese have somehow migrated from their home country to nearby countries to escape the Akumas. The more he reads, the more he noticed how this project would contribute his assets greatly. Enhanced strength, higher senses, tougher defense and natural healing abilities, these could be what the Order needs.

"I must say, Doctor K. This project of yours sounds very promising. And I also have the perfect subject for this project." Malcolm said, sliding the file so that K could see what the inspector wanted to point out. "But, how do you pronounce this word?"

Doctor K smiles mysteriously, his proposal seems to be accepted. Soon, he will finally create his most wonderful masterpiece. "This, my dear friend, is pronounced as 'Kakuhou'. It is the foundation and stronghold of this very project."

 **In Manchester**

'Of all the Noah members that I might face, it had to be these two.' Allen thought bitterly as he battled against said Noah members at what was once a crowded city before the Akumas arrived and tear it apart. The Exorcist that had called for help had gone to distract the Akumas while Allen was forced to fight off the two Noahs. The CROWs merely destroy any Akumas that went too close to their charge, preventing any interruption.

Even with Allen's Crown Clown activated, he wasn't strong enough to fight off two Noahs. Let alone if they were Tyki Mikk and Sheril Kamelot. No doubt that they were sent here to kill any Exorcists they encountered, and it just so happens to be Allen that they meet. By the Earl's orders, they have to capture Allen if anyone of the Noahs ever meets him.

"Boy, it seems that today is our lucky day." Tyki stated pleasantly, ready to enjoy the fight against Allen. His brother, Sheril, not so much. Ever since he found out about how Road was hurt because of Allen, Sheril swore to himself that he would make Allen pay for it. "But, it isn't pleasant for you, though."

Allen was getting worried of not getting away from the Noahs. Even with the CROWs' help, that doesn't seem to be enough. He will have to do what he can to make a quick getaway from there. Being close to another Noah also causes him a headache and he fears that it was the Fourteenth trying to gain control of his body. He would not let that happen, he will always be an Exorcist, whatever it takes.

"Well, Boy. Shall we dance?" And the battle started. With Allen's Sword of Exorcism and Tyki's purple blades, they clashed together in a heated battle. Sheril does what he has to in order to give his brother the upper-hand but Allen somehow manages to escape them just in time. Sheril's body-manipulating strings were the things that Allen was very worried about, they could twist his body parts without Sheril even touching them. And then there was Tyki's ability for passing through anything he 'choose'. Allen does not appreciate his heart being pierce by Tyki's Tease again.

For all the close calls Allen gets, the more injuries he receives. And add matters worst, Sheril had killed all the CROWs. In the mist of the battle, Allen tries to find the Exorcist that was fending off the Level 3s. He needs to know if he is still around to help him distract the two Noahs so that they could slip away, however he doubted that he would want to help a potential enemy like him. Running away seems tempting but he had done that long ago and it didn't end well to him and his friends, he didn't want that to happen to his friends again. As long as he could still be himself as an Exorcist, he won't mind what others think of him.

"Keep your eyes on your enemies, Fourteenth." Sheril whispered from behind Allen right before breaking Allen's right leg. The scream of agony sends excitement to the Noahs' blood as they longed for the traitorous Noah's pain for the betrayal long ago.

Standing only on his left leg and leaning on his sword, Allen looks at the two Noahs with a slight fear. If they were trying to cut off his means of escape, then they were serious about bringing him back to the Earl. He can't, not when he wants to protect what he values. Allen scanned the area, thinking of setting up an Ark Gate and slip away. But he needs something to distract the Noahs first before he does or they will keep following him to the Order, and if they were truly going to bring him to the Earl, he can't let that happen. Standing back up, he was going to do what he will regret later.

"Oh? Coming back for more, Boy?" Tyki said lazily as he came slowly up to the Exorcist, preparing to fight him till his last stand if he has to. What he did not expect though was that Allen suddenly rushed towards him with renewed speed, slicing with his broadsword and ribbons from Crown Clown. Noticing that his brother in trouble, Sheril joins in and started to break Allen's body limb by limb until Allen's Innocent wrapped its ribbons around them to help him continue fighting. Grabbing the front coat of Crown Clown, Tyki threw Allen through a wall of many buildings until Allen skidded down after the 5th one. Allen painfully gets up, waiting for the right moment.

"What's the matter, Fourteenth? Is the vessel just too weak to take that hit? That was the lightest coming from sweet little brother Tyki of mine~" Sheril sang, making the other Noah feeling a bit dismay and disgusted. When they were close enough to land another attack, an Ark Gate with without a number but a question mark marked on top opened under the three of them.

 **?**

As they fall out of the gate into this new place, Allen quickly made another gate under him. Before he disappeared from the Noahs' sight, Tyki manages to give him a punch that surely broke his ribs. Tyki sighted in disappointment after he landed safely, they nearly got him but the boy kept surprising them. "Well, at least we did have a good fight. Isn't that right, Sheril? …Sheril?"

Tyki looks around and noticed that there was a cliff right beside him, if he were to fall just a little to the right, he might have fallen off. Looking down, he saw Sheril sprawling on the ground with few bamboo leaves sticking out of his hair. There were also pandas looking rather lazily at him, properly wondering who was the idiot lying on the ground. Well, Tyki can't blame them because the position Sheril looked like on the ground was just to ridiculous.

 **Black Order European Branch HQ**

Passing coffees to the scientists around the Order, Lenalee was still worried about Allen. She heard from some passing Finders that he had been sent on a rescue mission where there could be Noahs in the area. She knew that Allen had became stronger but to actually face a Noah alone isn't possible, unlike Kanda but he barely made it out alive.

As she went passed a corridor lined with doors, several Finders and scientists ran passed her frantically. At first she thought that her brother may have built another Kumorin, but then it doesn't make any sense as why everyone ran towards the same direction. Feeling a sense of alarm, she quickly follows them to see what was really going on.

When she had reached to the hall where everyone seemed to gather, she saw a crumpled form of the Ark Gate on the ceiling. She also noticed that the Finders and scientists were crowding around something, or someone. She pushed herself through the crowd, feeling dread of what she may see. As she got closer, she catches a glimpse of white with a splatter of red. Hoping that it was not who she thought it was, she pushed in. She gasped when the view came clear, it was Allen! He was severely injured with multiple wounds and broken limbs. His Innocent was deactivated, leaving him lying on the ground unconscious.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled as she threw herself to his side, "Allen, please hang on. Help is coming. Someone, anyone, please get the nurse!" She pleaded, but the people were hesitating. She should have known this would happen, they were still against the idea of having Allen as an Exorcist since the news. They would rather let Allen die than to have a Noah working on their side.

"I-I-I'll go get the nurse!" Miranda Lotto cried out somewhere in the crowd before running off to get help, she doesn't want her first friend to suffer, especially not nice sweet Allen who was the first to encourage her. She would help Allen in any way possible, even if he is the host for the 14th Noah.

Arystar Krory III came to Lenalee's side and help her carry Allen to the infirmary. Krory could not bear to see Allen suffer all the burden by himself, Allen is his friend too. He knew that Allen had helped him through many things when he first left his castle not knowing how the outside world works, and he was very patient with him.

Everyone parted a way for them as they exit the hall with Allen on Krory's back, not wanting to have anything to do with the host of the Fourteenth. Lenalee was fine with that, they could get Allen to the infirmary quicker that way. They ran through the quickest route they know to get the head nurse, knowing that she was the only one who could help Allen.

In Lenalee's mind, every thought was in a jumble. She was afraid of what had happened during his mission that had him this injured, and where did all the CROWs that were following him went. Seeing all the bleeding wounds, she decides to drop the subject. She doesn't want to lose another friend, not at these times and especially not Allen.

While running, they almost bump into the chief of the branch, Komui Lee, Lenalee's elder brother. He was just as shock as they were when his eyes landed on the bleeding Allen on Krory's back. Snapping him out of his shocked state was his sister.

"Brother! Allen got hurt! He needs medical attention now!" Reading the distress within her voice, Komui immediately calls the nurse through his golem to get the ER ready. After minutes of running to the ER, few nurses and CROWs came wheeling a bed towards them. The three got a really bad feeling when they noticed that the CROWs were lifting Allen off Krory not so gently, earning a few painful groan from Allen.

"Can't you see you're hurting him? He needs help right now!" Lenalee begged but was ignored by them while the nurses looked very uncomfortable with the CROWs. However, her plead was heard by someone she wished to never see again.

"Of course, Lenalee. He'll be taken care of really soon." Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie stated, walking out from the ER with another man. His smirk widen at the state Allen was in and he couldn't think of any better time to start his new project.

Lenalee shivers at the sight of him so close, she was very afraid of this horrid man. With the inspector around, things could never be good. Looking at Allen with how the CROWs were handling him, she knew that he was in trouble.

"Malcolm! What are you doing here?! Can't you see that you are allowing a valuable asset to die from blood lost?" Komui tries to reason the vile man using this way. He may sound like he didn't care for Allen, but he only did this to protect him and all the other Exorcists.

"I was just overseeing some…operation. Walker here is now subjected to this new experiment that had just gained approval from the Pope. If proved successful, this method of improving the performance of Exorcists will apply to all. Now, Doctor K. You may proceed." After Malcolm finished, the man in a surgical gown wearing a surgical mask, cap and a clean pair of gloves came examining Allen's still bleeding wounds. Lenalee can't get a clear description of the man other than plain and simple, but the smirk that was barely contained behind the mask was unnerved. The man looked at Allen like he was looking at an animal, and he was excited about something too when he had finally turned to speak to Malcolm before he and the CROWs pushed the bed with Allen on it to the ER without even looking at the other three.

"What are you going to do to Allen, inspector?" Komui asked coldly, knowing that it could be another project like the Second or Third Exorcist project. And those did not end well. Malcolm smile evilly, brushing off Komui's question in favor of leaving to his office to do more 'paperwork'. Komui could tell that this project that Malcolm just declared could be the worst experiments yet.

They waited outside while the man known as Doctor K operates on Allen, his wounds were one of the most fatal yet they had seen. Lenalee couldn't help but to pace back and forth, waiting anxiously for any news. Krory looks just as anxious at the door to the ER, hoping and praying for Allen's quick recovery. Komui tried his best to calm his beloved sister down but all his efforts were in vain.

After a while, the three heard someone running to their direction and they looked up to see Lavi and Kanda running towards them urgently. They must have heard the news and were worried about Allen. Kanda just shrugged it off as saying he had wasted his time and effort in bringing Allen back and he will personally kill the Beansprout if his efforts were in vain. Kanda will never admit that he was worried too.

"How is he?" Lavi asked when he finally catches his breath and lean on Krory for support. Lenalee just shook her head, they were still in the dark of Allen's condition. Lenalee also added that Malcolm seemed to want have founded another project involving Allen, causing Kanda to curse under his breath while Lavi's calculative eye to narrow. They waited for an hour but still Allen wasn't out yet, Komui sighted as he stood up and hugged Lenalee.

"Allen's going to be okay, he's a strong Exorcist. He'll make it. When he recovers, we'll throw him a surprise meal with every food he loves." Komui tries to humor her and did managed to put a smile on her worried face. Lenalee can't help it but to imagine what Allen's face will be like when he does see all his favorite meal, then again everything he eats is his favorite. That smile of his, she hasn't seen it for a while since all this mess had began.

 **Emergency Room**

 **Allen's Point of View (POV)**

 _Darkness. That was all I could see in this endless void in which I am floating in. I felt nothing other then the coldness. I hear nothing other than the constant beeping. I don't even know where I am. Why is it so cold here? Why can't I move? Why is it so… dark? And empty? Why do I feel so tired?_

 _ **Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

"…-dy the … organs…"

 _Huh? What was that?_

"…stable…pass them to me…"

 _Were those…voices?_

"…begin the implant…"

"…careful…it's very…"

 _What are they talking about? What are they doing?_

"…those two go… and…"

"…many? Why do…"

"…more…he's…now…"

 _I…can't make them out. Why can't I hear them anymore?_

"…-sing him! We…!"

"…an't! Con-…!"

"…K!? Wh-…"

"…Kakuhou…"

… _the voices are gone. The void is shifting. What is going on?_

 _ **Humans are cruel…**_

 _Who was that?! Fourteenth?!_

 _ **They are cruel…**_

 _What…what does that mean? The void, it changed into a plain of white. Wait, no. It's a field of snow. So white, a world of white. Is this a dream?_

 _ **Your mind is so pure despite all that you have been through, but does that mean that you do not hate them?**_

 _What?! Where are you, Fourteenth?! What is your game? Stop playing with my mind!_

 _ **Splat…splat…splat…**_

 _It's raining. But what is that smell? And the taste…_

 _ **Splat Splat Splat**_

 _Wait, is this…blood?_

 _ **How cruel can humans be? To achieve what they desire, they turned on to those they consider as allies. Do you really want to protect them?... Red.**_

 _Of…of course, I will. That is my duty as an Exorcist. And I will begin by not allowing you to take over my body! Even if it means my last breath, I will resist you till the very end!_

 _ **Very well, let see how long that though of yours last. (chuckle) But before I leave, take a good look at your plain.**_

 _It's…it's red now. The snow, they're crimson now. Why is that? Why is it still raining blood? What happening?!_

 _ **Calm down, my host. (Covering Allen's vision from behind and whisper) This is you, as you are changing. Changing into something that I will never expect to be real. Enjoy your humanity, while it last. Ha ha ha ha.**_

 _I suddenly feel nothing as everything around me disappear._

 **Nobody's POV**

Allen woke up groggily. His left eye opened slowly while his other eye was twitching violently. The first thing he saw was the concrete ceiling and the slightly bright light from the light bulb. His whole body felt sore and he was breathing from an oxygen mask.

His right eye twitched violently until the eyelid finally opens and reveal an unholy pitch black eye with blood red iris.

 _ **I am an unfortunate soul,**_

 _ **containing both Dark Matter and Innocent inside of me.**_

 _ **I am a Noah and an Exorcist,**_

 _ **An abomination to the world.**_

 _ **Half and half I have been born,**_

 _ **I am both yet neither one,**_

 _ **How can I save when I was meant to destroy?**_

 _ **To the world I am but a toy,**_

 _ **To be played with then discarded,**_

 _ **Before the world I am not wanted.**_

 _ **Unfortunate they say,**_

 _ **Kill! Make him pay!**_

 _ **To act is all I can achieve,**_

 _ **On this stage that I perform.**_

 _ **To save the souls only I can see.**_

 _ **Tragedy always befalls me.**_

 _ **Half and half I have born,**_

 _ **I am both yet neither one.**_

 _ **A Noah and an Exorcist,**_

 _ **Both innocent and guilty,**_

 _ **With a mind of a killer,**_

 _ **And a heart of a saviour.**_

 _ **If you were to write a story about me,**_

 _ **A demon; an angel,**_

 _ **Tragedy always finds me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's office**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Inspector, I may have agreed to let you perform that new experiment of yours to save Walker's life but that does not include transplanting unknown organs into him!" European Branch Chief Komui Lee angrily stated as he glared at the smug face Inspector Malcolm. "Based on the reports that doctor you brought in gave, I found many details are either NOT stated or were left unexplained! It hardly makes any sense! Those organs weren't even labeled and we still don't know what would happen to Walker if they are not compatible to him! I don't even know why that doctor insisted on using those organs he brought here, but implanting this many at once could literally kill him!" Komui threw the reports onto the inspector's table, staring intensely for the man to read them.

Malcolm took a sip from his tea that sat in front of him, pretending to not notice the look he was given. He looked at the cover of the reports with little to no interest, already knew more then Komui thanks to Doctor K. "Are you done yet, Mr. Lee?" Malcolm asked tiredly, not a slightest hint of care.

"…yes. It seems that I am only wasting my time talking with you. I'll be leaving now if you don't mind." With an agitated sigh, Komui walks out of the office and away from the despicable man. "If Allen Walker dies from this, I am putting the blame on you." Once he was gone, the doctor came out of this hiding from a dark corner with an amused smile on his face. The chief of this branch seems to care more than he should with the Exorcists under his care, not that he minded.

"That is quite an outburst, caring for a tool of war so much. I pity that young men, his heart will not take much more beating if he keeps on losing all his precious Exorcists." Doctor K stated amusedly, sitting an unoccupied armchair beside Bookman who had been there the entire time without making a single noise. The doctor was intrigued with the emotionless Bookman, recording history without so much as giving a warning when he knew what would happen for the sake of the timeline.

"Doctor K, will we be seeing some results soon? I hope that this experiment isn't going to take a while since we are on war with the Clan of Noah." The inspector said, offering some pastries to his guests.

K took a slice of cake, commenting the sweetness of the little piece. "The surgery is a success so we will be seeing some results very soon. Although he will be having some difficulties with his appetite, but that is nothing we will have to worry about. It is to be expected." Bookman raised an eyebrow on that, already figured something was terrible wrong.

"Good, we can't waste anymore time now. If this is proven to be effective, this procedure will apply to all the Exorcists of the Black Order." Even if Bookman seemed unaffected with this statement, his eyes showed a small hint of concern.

"Inspector Malcolm, are you sure that this experiment is wise to perform on Walker?" The inspector was a bit surprised, unusual for Bookman to ever take part in any discussion that could alter history. Scoffing off as another mysterious way of the Bookman Clan, he answered rather smugly behind his cup of tea.

"We'll soon find out, Bookman. Very soon."

 **European Branch Black Order Hallway**

 **Lenalee's POV**

It was the next day that I just received word from my brother that Allen had came out of the ER and was now resting in the infirmary, he wanted to come and see if Allen was alright but his assistant would skin him alive if he skipped paperwork again. Krory would have wanted to see how Allen was but he was sent to a mission right while we were waiting outside the ER. Lavi and Kanda were both out on missions too, being a Bookman Apprentice and a General made their schedule very busy than before. Everyone had changed so much after the incident. I was the only one seems to be able to visit him then. The operation took place somewhere in the afternoon till night when Allen came back injured, I wasn't sure which part of the night when my brother took me back to my room since I fell asleep that time.

I was on my way to the infirmary when I passed by Malcolm's office and overheard something. I was glad that there weren't any CROWs outside of the door, which made me curious as to why. I decided that maybe it was important that even the evil Lvellie won't want anyone besides the people inside to hear this. I pressed my ear softly onto the wooden door and could hear Bookman's voice behind the door. He sounded…concern. Bookman rarely show any emotion, especially when it was to record the hidden history. I shuddered when I heard Malcolm's vile voice, it brought up many unwanted memories. But I stayed despite my fears, I wanted to know what they were discussion about that could be so important.

"He will be waking up soon, according to my calculation. If the subject's body is as adaptive as you claimed to be, then he will have no problem accepting the new changes that comes with the 4 Kakuhous I have transplanted into him." I have never heard that voice before, but I notice that it was a male's voice and how cheery it sounded. I felt disgusted. How could someone say something like that will such enthusiasm, and the way he talks about Allen was like Allen was nothing more than a lab rat to him. He said 'Kakuhous', what were those?

"Hm, good. I'll send him out to the field to test that theory of yours as soon as he had fully recovers. Accelerated healing factor, enormous strength, toughen defense, acceleration, flexibility and heighten senses. A perfect bio-weapon, if I do say so myself. I am rather impatient to send Link out to observe all of these exclamation after he finished his assignment from Central." What?! They want to send him out right after surgery? But that would mean he won't be getting any rest, how could they do this to him!? Bio-weapon? What have they done to Allen?

"That is to be expected. But I will have to warn you about the development going on inside of the subject. It is wise to leave him for at least a week to change properly." The voice sounded very professional, but I can't shake off the feeling of how the unknown man would be so comfortable talking about Allen liked that. "I am very surprised that this individual was able to withstand this long without mutating, all my other subjects mutated and died just after the surgery within the time frame of 2 hours. I have high expectation with this one."

I left in a hurry after that and that I heard footsteps coming to my direction, not wanting to hear more on how they will test him and not to be discovered by the coming CROWs. They were treating Allen more and more like a tool, and I couldn't stand that. I may not be able to stop that from happening but I will stay by his side to help him. That is what friends are for and I will help him as much as I could and more, I don't want to lose him again, not like what happened 9 months ago. I just hope that there weren't any CROWs crowding around him like creepy stalkers.

 **European Branch Black Order Infirmary**

 **Allen's POV**

I lay there just moments after I woke up, feeling the twitching and throbbing of my right eye subdued. I sat up slowly feeling as if my head weighted a ton, swaying where I sat as I rubbed my eyes to chase the tiredness away. I felt so numb and sore that I was confused as to where I was. Slowly as I became more awake, I began to notice the oxygen mask placed above my mouth and nose and the fog as I breathed in it. Next I noticed was that I was on a bed in a room with white tiles and bright lights. By then my mind was clear enough to know that I was in the infirmary, the place I used to come ever so often after I got injured in missions. I don't come here much after the incident which resorted me to healing myself with antiseptics and bandages that the CROWs left in my room.

Smells of Iodoform and antiseptics made know to me but they were a lot stronger than I remembered. Come to think of it, the room was much brighter than before, causing me to blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the lighting. The beeping noises from the machines that the Science Department named 'heart monitors' were really annoying and I don't recall it being that loud. For the sake of my sanity, I pulled it off my wrist and switch it off along with all those needles that were connected from bags of chemicals hanging around me and lay down for a quick rest. I felt much better after removing them as I don't like the feeling of being probed, it reminded me too much of the time when that Noah's hand struck through my chest. I shivered in the memory, not wanting to replay my near death again. A few nurses came in and caused a fuss. Something about me waking up early than expected or that I shouldn't have pulled all the needles off me. I wasn't paying much attention to them, I was thinking about what the Fourteenth had told me.

As I lay there, I began to wonder what Neah's words meant. All the things that the Fourteenth had said made no sense. I turned my head to my right, looking at the clear glass of the window where the Sun's ray shone brilliantly. The ray did little to lighten my mood as behind my reflection on the glass stood Him: Neah. Ever since the first time Neah had first Awaken 9 months ago and successfully took control of my body 6 months ago, Neah's features became clearer day by day and I no longer see the faceless, trench-coat wearing, blank eyes and smiling black shadow that always trailed beside my reflection. It was annoying to always be able to see him clearly.

Enjoy my humanity while it last? What does that even mean? I already knew that I'm no longer human as I have both Innocence and Dark Matter in me. But I am still Allen Walker, an Exorcist. If Neah even thinks about taking control of my body again, I'll keep bothering him until he yields.

But there was something about the tone he used when he said about me changing seems surprised and there was a small hint of genuine concern, I don't know what he was concerned about since my body had started becoming more like a Noah's. Wounds heal faster than an average human but not as fast as BaKanda's, leaving faint scars behind on my pale skin. Innocents could hurt me now but that was it, those were the only things that changed me other than the occasional headaches that come and go whenever a Noah was in the area.

All this thinking almost made my brain burst and the nurses fussing weren't helping, so I sighed tiredly and turned my head to my left. Ignoring both the creepy smiling Neah and the worried nurses while I try to get some rest. At some point the nurses had quiet down and left me alone with my thoughts, no doubt to inform the Head Nurse about me. As the silence settles in, I couldn't help but felt uneasy. There was always something at the back of my mind and I couldn't shrug it off, it was irritating. But the constant clicking of shoes kept me alert of reality, yet again leading me to wonder was it always that loud to hear someone walking across the hallway from inside the infirmary.

As the door was pulled open, I instantly saw the worried face of Lenalee. She seems worry as she looks around, probable looking out for any CROWs. They really unnerve all of us. I smiled brightly when her eyes landed on me with shock first, then relief as she ran towards me and gently hugged me. Must have noticed the bandages and being careful with my stiches. I returned her hug with my own, feeling the warmth emitting from her body. The smell of her hair reminds me of the lavender shampoo she always washed her hair with, and the smell of her body was just as good. I buried my face at the crook of her neck to smell more, feeling so relax after taking in her scent. She smelled so nice and her skin was so soft with her green hair so smooth, I wondered what she really tasted-

I immediately froze before I could finish my thoughts, what was wrong with me?! I never thought of another person liked that! Was it because of the after-effect of the surgery or the chemicals? Komui is going to kill me if he knew! I couldn't stop what my body was doing, why does my mind wanted to taste her?!

"Allen? Are you alright?" Lenalee's face was one of concerns as she looks at me with her eyes showing her worries after she let go, she must have felt my body tensing up. I put up my smile again, to reassure her that nothing was wrong. Hopefully.

"I'm fine, it's just that you smell good today. Was it a new shampoo you used?" She looks at me, blushing. No doubt that she was surprised that I noticed it while I smell her hair. As she tries to calm her racing heart that I somehow managed to pick up with my hearing, I took a look at the window again. Instead of the usual smile, Neah stood there with an amused smirk and a predatory glint in his eyes! Great, just what I need. A smirking Noah that constantly stalking me. Other than that, I noticed that there was a small hint of hunger in his eyes. I growled at him to back off, suddenly feeling very possessive over Lenalee.

"Are you sure, Allen? Was there something outside the window that was bothering you?" I turned back to her again and saw her trying to see if there was anything through the window, wiping off the annoyance before smiling tiredly at her. I never told anyone that I could clearly see Neah, I already have enough trouble with Central already.

"Just tired, the surgery they perform somehow managed to sharpen my senses. I wonder was it another special drug that the Science Department invented. They really are trying their best to help us out, we really should work harder to repay them in kind." She still had that worry look in her eyes even after what I said, it was as if she knew something that I don't. It was my turn to worry, did she just overhead something that she shouldn't? "Anyway, how are the others doing?" Changing the subject might be the best option then.

"Most of them were sent onto missions, Akumas are getting more reckless than ever." She was silent for a few moments, I thought that she may want to stop talking about it because it really depressed us knowing that we seemingly were losing this war. "Allen…" She started again, looking me straight in the eye with all the seriousness she could gather. I rarely see her like this, whatever she wants to tell me must be important. "…you've-"

"Walker, here are your medicines from your doctor." A nurse suddenly came in, surprised to see Lenalee was there with me. The surprise didn't last long, she then placed a tray with many small white pills and a glass of water on it, she turned to look at me seriously. "Take these now, these pills will help with your recovery from the transplant. The inspector wants you out on the field as soon as possible. You have been selected for his newest project and that he orders you to stay in shape at all times." With that, the nurse went out quickly after delivery the news. Probable to look after other patients or that she was too scared to stay anywhere near me. My doctor? Project? Am I a lab rat now?

I glared at the tray hatefully, despise the pills as they sat there innocently. These were from that Hitler-wannabe Lvellie. I don't trust anything that came from that man. And now that I just got news that I was selected for his sick experiment, I couldn't help but replay the words that Neah had said. Was this what he meant?

"Allen…?" I nearly jumped out of my mind, I almost forgotten that Lenalee was still here. I beat myself up for ignoring her, I shouldn't be making her worry about me. "Th-that was what I was trying to tell you…Allen, the surgery you took was part of the project." She shuttered, not looking at me in the eye. I knew that she was afraid about my well-being, being part of an experiment of the Black Order was never a good thing and it always end terribly. The perfect examples were the Kanda and the Thirds, they had suffered so much from those painful experiments. And it was all thanks to that inspector and Central.

Unexpectedly, I felt a sudden deep hatred for the Order. I was shocked and scared. The sudden change of emotion was bizarre and too fast even for me. Whatever was happening, it could be that Neah was winning in taking over my body. I turn to glare at him but the sight made me confused. Neah was still there, but his smirk was replaced with a frown. Why would he frown?

It was then that I noticed that his right eye wasn't the usual molten gold like all the Noahs. It was strange but it was similar to the color of my curse eye. Rather then rings, the iris was really red without a hint of gold like it was painted along with the black sclera and they were blending together. I wonder what was happening, I never heard a Noah with that kind of eye before and it was only at the Neah's right eye. I flinched when he looks at me, smiling sadly as he continued to stare. If I was honest with myself, the eye seems very sinister.

I heard a sudden grasp and turned to see Lenalee who was in shock. She was pale as she was looking at me in the eyes. More specifically, my right eye. I wondered why would she be looking at it liked that, unless… I was afraid of what she might say next, hoping and praying that it was not what I thought it was.

"A-Al-Allen…"

"Yes, Lenalee?" Please, don't let it be true.

"…what is happening your right eye?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Please no.

"It's…almost like your curse eye…"

No…

I turned abruptly to the window again, looking directly at my own reflection. I couldn't believe it. There it was, my right eye. Just like Neah, my right eye was similar to my curse eye, but not entirely the same. Somehow, it feels uneasy. I could see small red veins pulsing around the black sclera and the surrounding skin of my eye. I was scared. I don't know what it meant but it was creepy. It was too inhuman. Too demonic. I flinched at the sudden touch on my shoulder, I turned and was about to snap until I saw the determination in Lenalee's eyes. I don't know why but those eyes were mesmerizing. I calmed myself down, taking in small breaths before opening my eyes and look at her again.

"You know that I will always be on your side, right? So are Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda and the others. Even the scientists of the Science Department are with you on this. Even if Central or Lvellie has changed you, we will still be your friends, Allen." I nodded to her, feeling a little better now. I don't want to worry her or the others too much, as long as they think I look fine, it was more than enough for me. I was able to see Neah having an unnoticeable small smile on his lips as he looks at us. I wonder why he was beginning to act so differently. "Enough of that, maybe it was just some side-affect from the surgery. Here Allen, take your pills." There's her motherly tone, treating me like a little kid. I pouted, I may be younger than her but there's no need to treat me like one. I let myself smile, a real genuine smile. She always knows how to cheer someone up with her antics; she had began cracking my masks.

 **Nobody's POV**

Lenalee handed the pills and the glass of water from the tray to Allen's awaiting hands, treating him like a child as she did. Allen pouted cutely, stating that he could do it himself. With his palm full of pills, Allen poured them all down into his mouth and drank a large gulp of water to swallow them. He grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of pills flowing down his throat, but otherwise fine with it.

Lenalee watched closely and found it surprising that Allen's right eye changed back to normal when he was less tense. It was interesting to know this, it made things easier for others to know how Allen felt. She wants to point it out but at the same time doesn't want to make him worry again. She will tell him about it later.

They talked for a few moments, the tension in the air dissipates. Another nurse came in with a tray of a small dinner and brought it to a movable table. The nurse stated that the Allen's doctor informed that he has to eat small amount of food to fill up before he could eat his regular amount again as to not damage his organs and the new ones too much. Allen blanched after hearing that, feeling tense that he had someone else's organs inside of him. Lenalee decided to stay longer just to make sure that Allen really was fine. The nurse left after that, tending her other duties.

Lenalee looks back at Allen and was surprised that he hasn't started to eat yet. It usually took him a few seconds to finish up a meal that small. She was confused with his new behavior, and the fact that he wasn't eating was a scary thought. As she looks closer, she noticed the slight disgust marring on his feature. She was alarmed, the Allen she knew was not like that.

Allen took the fork and break off a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. He immediately spat it out, drinking the glass of juice but spat that out too when the liquid touched his tongue. He coughed a few times as Lenalee patted his back, trying to smooth his breathing. She was confused than she was before, she was wondering about the food being bad. After he had stopped coughing, she decided to ask.

"Allen, what's wrong?" The look on Allen's face was one of questioning, he told her that the meat tasted like old rubber and the juice just tasted like some acidic liquid. She was concerned, was it another unhappy employee of the Order trying to make Allen's life harder by ruining his meals? It happened a few times in the past. She took a spoon and took a small bite, it was fine and nothing was wrong with it. She began to worry about Allen. Something inside her was telling her that something was very wrong. "The food isn't as good as Jerry's, but it is okay. Try to drink some water, Allen. I'll clean the mess up." He was about to protest but she ordered him to rest more and that it was okay since he was recovering. He obliged, laying back down after drinking the glass of water from before and pushing the movable table to the other side. Inside his mind, he couldn't process why the food tasted so differently than her opinion. He later blamed it on the pills he just had, perhaps it was those that left with a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Besides, he thought, he wasn't even feeling hungry anyway.

 **Infirmary – Nighttime (entering Allen's Dreamscape)**

Allen tossed and turned in his sleep, tangled himself with the white blanket and pillows on the floor. His brows were scrunched closely with his eyes shut tightly. Sweats were rolling down from his forehead, his expression wasn't pleasant. He was having a nightmare, the same one that he had since a while back. It was always the same, standing there on that snow-covered graveyard. On top of a small hill rest the grave and a small child with autumn reddish brown hair sitting there staring at the name on the tombstone with emptiness.

Whatever he tries to do, he just couldn't move a single muscle in this world of nightmare. He couldn't shout for the child to run when He came, he couldn't run to stop the child from shouting the name on the stone, he couldn't even scream when the small child nearly gotten killed by the monstrous skeleton. All he could do was standing there and watch as a spectator as the child's hideous claw emerged and destroy the skeleton holding the soul of the man that ever loved him.

But it was different, the nightmare was different. After he watches the child cried on the ashes of what was once the skeleton, the scene in front of him changed. It turned darker until nothing could be seen. But he knew he wasn't alone. Something was there with him, he could feel it. Scraping noises were heard as Allen turns around to find what caused it. Nothing, just darkness.

Then a loud noise liked the sound of running a claw over a glass echoed all around the place. Still, Allen could not see what caused it. He first thought that it was the Fourteenth's work, but when he began to hear unnatural growling noises he changed his mind. He wanted to run away but no matter how hard he tried, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. He could hear something huge was running towards him from behind, it was fast and hungry. He dared to look back, and only managed to see the single haunting eye of black and red.

Allen woke up and almost shouted if he didn't remember where he was. He looks around and then at the window to inspect his right eye, it was still normal and so was Neah's. He didn't know why he cared but he did and he was glad about it. Neah merely stared at him amusedly, still standing there and watching him like a hawk.

' _ **You seem to have a nice first impression with it, was it fun?'**_ Allen really did jump, he was still not certain with Neah's intention and was very wary of him. To suddenly be able to hear a complete sentence from him without the use of going into his Dreamscape just adds on to his dread. _**'You know I can hear your thoughts, right?'**_ Allen huffed angrily and tries to go back to sleep, ignoring him.

' _ **You can't always block me out, Allen. Sooner or later you will need my help rather you like want it or not. This new intruder is surprisingly more than I alone could handle. It will take you over a lot faster than me, Allen. You might be consumed by it first before it completely consumes me and Crown Clown. It is changing your body as we speak.'**_ Allen froze after hearing that. _**'The signs are all here: the eye, the scents, the thoughts and the hunger. You have noticed them too, but you blissfully ignore them. That's not good, Allen. But then again, it is too late to change that now.'**_ Allen turns and looked at Neah questionable, not understanding why he was telling him all of this. _**'Sigh, for now I will not bother you but I will still be by your side. I don't want to lose my host before I have a chance to destroy the Earl. Good luck, Allen. You will most definitely need it.'**_

After that there was only silent in Allen's mind. He was confused and scared about what would happen next. Even Neah sounded worry other than losing the opportunity to kill the Earl. Whatever it was that Neah was referring to, it was taking over faster than the Noah Memory. It could only be explained by one thing: Malcolm's new project. Allen had no clue as to what this new project he was selected to will do, he could only wait for anything sign of something wasn't normal. He turns again, wide awake as the words kept repeating inside his mind.

Too focused with his thoughts, Allen didn't notice the slight movement underneath the skin behind his back. It moves as if something was crawling just beneath the skin, adjusting to the position they wanted to be.

 **Black Order Library – Morning**

 **Lavi's POV**

Man, that was intense. Old Panda made me read 5 thick history books from the library again after I just return from a mission for slacking off. I swear that the old man's mission was to make my life miserable. It took me whole night to read all of them before I was allowed to leave. Stupid Old Panda, now I missed all my beauty sleep. And not to mention he won't tell me anything about Allen. Whenever I asked he would either ignore me or told me to mind my own business. It seemed that I just had to find out for myself since I wasn't here yesterday when Allen had somehow woken up. I could have gotten here sooner but the Ark had somehow shut its doors off, so all the employees of the Order had to use the old fashion way of traveling. I already missed the fast transportation. It must have something to do with Allen being in critical condition for the Ark to react that way.

I decided to head to the cafeteria first to grab a bite and also help get some for Allen since all I got from the old man was that he was not allowed to leave the infirmary until the end of the week. Sucks to be you, Short-Stack. Anyway, it was early so no one was there yet except for Jerry the chef. I can only imagine the man having a mental breakdown since his favorite little white hair 'cutie' wasn't there to order his long list of food. I better stop thinking about it or I'll lose my appetite again.

"Morning, Jerry!" I greeted cheerfully to the pink-haired chef, ready to order my breakfast of the day: Yakiniku! My favorite! Jerry turns around behind the counter and smiles at me in his own flirty way.

"Hey there, Lavi! Ready to order?" He took his pad and pencil out, ready to write down my order. I smiled, my morning was as good as I could tell.

"One Yakiniku, please. Oh, and one plate of Mitarashi Dango for the Beansprout." Jerry looked like he had been struck by lightning when he heard me said this. He may have known that Allen was in the infirmary and but that doesn't mean that Allen would eat that little. Believe me when I say that I would be shock too if I didn't know it either.

"What happened to Allen?! That one plate hardly fills him up! If anything, that hardly counts as a snack for him! He always need me to cook him a meal that could feed an army of hungry soldiers!" Yep, I was right. Guessed I have to be the one to break the news to him about his favorite customer.

"Sorry, Jer. But Allen just got out of surgery and I heard that it was something to do with his insides. So they want to play safe by reducing his meals. So yeah, you have my condolences." I explained to him. Jerry understands, he sniffles a little but he was good. I waited at a table nearby, wondering what kind of surgery that would leave the forever hungry Allen bedridden and go on a diet. I feel your pain, buddy. Still, I was wondering how could he had woken up so quickly. I got a glimpse of the photos of his injuries from Old Panda's notes yesterday when I got back and I knew that it wasn't good, hell, I thought that he'll be in the infirmary for at least a month before he could walk again. But when I got back from a mission last night, I heard that he was up and about. That really got me worried. Something about this just wasn't right but I couldn't point it out. Old Panda was uneasy too, well, he was there to record whatever was going while I was stuck on a mission! Stupid Komui, always make people do things when they want to find something out.

"Here's your order, Lavi. Tell little Allen to get well soon so that I can cook up a meal that he won't forget." I waved Jerry thanks before taking our orders and walk to the direction of the infirmary. I would have to ask Allen for myself then, to record his side on this. Being a Bookman really was hard. No matter how hard I try, the longer I stay the more attach I became to these guys. Some heartless Bookman I turned out to be. Seriously, they might be the death of me one day.

 **Infirmary**

I waved at the CROWs who were guarding outside the door, must have gotten orders from Malcolm about Allen I supposed. They let me in, naturally. I wasn't able to spot Two-Dots, some assignment from Central he was working on.

As I look around for the white mop of hair that I was so familiar of, I noticed that there was another man sitting on a chair beside the bed. Based on how he was dressed and spoke, I concluded that he was Allen's personal doctor for this project. I think that Bookman called him Doctor K in his notes. Allen noticed me straight away while the doctor acted as if I wasn't there. As a Bookman, I have to record down whatever I have witnessed and every second of it. I placed our meals on a table nearby and leaned on a wall close to the doctor to hear what they were talking about. It seemed that I was just in time for Allen's check-up. I noted with an emotionless stare at the doctor, calculative and unbiased in the situation.

"Now, Allen. Lift your shirt up so I can have a look at those stiches." The doctor asked pleasantly, not even bothered by my sudden entry. Whoever this was, he must have experienced this for a while. Allen was a little skeptical about it but lifted his shirt nonetheless, noting the amount of bandages decorating his abdomen and chest. The doctor wasn't the slightest disgusted with the view, already used to it. I didn't know why but something in my gut was warning me about something.

The doctor took a pair of scissor to cut the knot, taking the bandages off rather nicely. Allen winced, I noted. Still unused to the touches of other people. When the bandages were all taken care of, my uncovered eye widen. All the injuries that he had sustained the day before yesterday, all of them were healed and leaving behind were faint scars. They had already healed, even Allen was amazed with the fast recovery. The doctor seems really impressed and for some reason, excited.

"Good, they are working just fine. Now, turn around." I had to suppressed the confusion that was surely showing on my face. Why would Doctor K wanted to check Allen's back when all his injuries were in the front? I got my answer when I noticed the thin line of scars decorated on his back, they were too precise to be from any wounds. They were located from Allen's shoulder blades to the end of his spine, that had to be painful. The doctor seemed delighted with the sight, I could only conclude that it was something to do with this new project Inspector Malcolm started.

"Good, they seem to recover pretty quickly. Now tell me, Allen. How was your day? Feeling anything out of the ordinary?" I suppressed my snort at that. We basically fight Akumas and locate Innocences everyday, normality is out of the ordinary for people of the Black Order. Seriously, what was up with this guy? Smiling liked that just wasn't normal but it wasn't liked the Earl's either, I just couldn't figure this guy out.

"…just fine. Little sensitive with some stuff but…" After pulling back his shirt on, Allen seems uncomfortable with what he was about to say as he shifted on his medical bed. Did something happen yesterday when I wasn't around?

"Don't worry, child. You can tell me anything. I am your doctor for this project, you know? Just for the sake for your safety, you need to come clean with me." Doctor K's back was facing me but I could feel him being little too curious about something that Allen was not telling him. Allen shifted his gaze and looked at me, unsure about me being there and listening. I managed to send a smile to reassure him that I won't think differently about him, even if I wasn't supposed to have attachment with anyone I meet.

"…I don't even feel hungry, like, at all. And the last time I ate was…before I went to that last rescue mission." I was stunned for literally a few seconds before the words sunk into my mind.

WHAT!? That means that his last meal was lunch the day before yesterday?! How was that possible? I saw how much Allen eats and never once did I noticed how little he ate. He's a Parasitic-Type, if he doesn't eat he will die. I have gotten to attach with the people here now, it may be too late for me to not care about them. Sorry, Old Panda. But I can't help but to be my 49th alias, Lavi.

"Is the eye changing suppose to happen?" Allen's sudden words snapped me out of my train of thoughts. Luckily I haven't miss any important detail yet. "A friend of my pointed out to me when she visited me yesterday, I was shocked about it at first. Was it normal?" I haven't seen Lenalee since Allen had went into the ER so I haven't heard anything about the eye thing. Wonder what was it that got the doctor's attention, his posture suddenly changed.

"Let me see and we'll find out…" the doctor gently looked at Allen's right eye after he had pointed out which one and the doctor's finger gently placed on either side of Allen's face. From this distance, I saw no changes. The doctor sighed and let's go before he searches his briefcase that he had placed near the leg of his chair. How I have missed that was beyond me. He took a glance at me, a glint of amusement shone within his eyes. This man isn't normal, that was what my gut was telling me.

He took a small glass tube that had a cork tightly sealed at the mouth and something else at the bottom. From where I was leaning, I could see something red and black swirling. What was that liquid? Allen was curious about it as I was and the doctor smiled at his direction. I wondered what he was going to do, make Allen drink that? It doesn't look edible but I'm no doctor, I got the basic but advance wasn't my best field. He popped the cork out and held it in front of Allen's face. I instantly saw how Allen's nose flared.

"That's right, take a good long sniff." The doctor watched in amusement as I watch Allen getting a bit entranced with whatever he was smelling. His face looked to be in bliss as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. When he opens his eyes, I nearly jump! His right eye had changed into something akin to his curse eye but more demonic and natural. It looked to be in bliss as well but I wasn't sure. It looked so much alike, just like those…

No, it was not possible. The Order won't allow it to be perform. It had got to be a coincidence. Yes, it had to be. The doctor looked please as he put the cork back, successfully snapping Allen back to reality. He looked so innocently cute liked that. But now with that eye, it somehow adds to his sadness when he looks a bit depressed for some reason. Much liked a kicked puppy. Well, this was Allen. He could literally make any say that he's cute.

"Well now, Walker. Your body is accepting the changes very well and you have healed faster than expected. But you will have to stay here for a full week before release. Try to get more fluid into your body and rest more often. I'll see you again tomorrow. Have a good day." After gathering all his things, Doctor K stood up and walks away. Before he leaves through the door, he looks at me and gave the looks that tells me to keep my lips seal. That smirk on his face was creepy. I don't know how he figure it but something tells me that he must have a vague idea of what I was thinking about.

"Lavi? You okay there?" I turned my attention to the only white-haired with his eyes back to normal in the infirmary and put on a smile to put him at ease. That's right, no need to make Beansprout worry when he needs recovery. I brought our breakfast onto his table and moved it so that he and I could eat them together.

"Here, Allen. Something to have that tummy of yours growling again." I sang and dung into my dish, all the while watching him staring at his snack with distaste. Something was very wrong with this picture. "You're not eating?"

Allen shook his head as he pushed his plate away from him, that just made me worry more. "I'm not hungry." I barely heard him, but it was still shocked with the news. I kept myself calm, I'm a Bookman. I shouldn't have any feelings to meddle with history, but just this once, let me be human.

"Was it about the surgery?" He went stiff after hearing me said that. He kept himself silent after that, drinking the water that the nurse kept by his bed. That was the only thing he was consuming when I was observing him. Whatever the surgery did to him, it might be temporary. The doctor didn't do that, it was impossible. Allen wasn't changing into that. Better change the topic for now.

"Having this whole place to yourself, huh. That is great. You get to rest all week long while we have to work our butts off, but I do hope that this treatment will at least make you grow more, Beansprout!" I teased playfully and laughed when I saw how he pouted at me childishly.

"The name's Allen! And for your information, I'll be bored out of my mind before the end of the week!" That was true, Allen doesn't like sitting around doing nothing. For once, talking with him like this was liked those times before this whole mess. It felt great to be Lavi and not some alias. I looked into Allen's eyes as I tease more, catching every detail of his happiness. For some reason, this may be the last time that I'll ever gaze upon those eyes that filled with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I revised something few days ago and I noticed that there was a mistake. I have typed 'Innocent' instead of 'Innocence'. Hope that you all could forgive me for this mistake. And sorry for the late update. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Infirmary, 4 days after surgery**

 **No one's POV**

Howard Link had just returned to the European Branch Black Order HQ after he completed his mission from Central, he was not happy when he received news about his charge being chosen for the new project that he had been hearing about in Central. Apparently, the Pope and the higher-ups were interested with this Doctor K character's research and what better way to test it other than on the captive Noah. From what he had gather, this could tie Allen Walker to them as their property forever and he will be in their mercy. Link may not show it but he was very concerned about his charge's well-being. Walking to the infirmary, he noted that there were new groups of CROWs guarding the door. He groaned, already knew what happened to the ones he had been working with before he left.

Silently greeting them, he enters only to be greeted with a weird sight. His charge was laying with his back on the headboard and was playing with Timcanpy. He doesn't seem to have noticed his presence yet, that itself was unusual. Link wrote it all down on his notebook, he had a job to do. Another unusual fact was that there were no empty plates littering the place, or any smell of food for that matter in the infirmary.

There was however, a smell of rich roasted coffee beans wavering in the air. Link moves closer and found that there were a coffee pot and a cup filled with steaming hot coffee on the table beside the bed. This concludes that Allen had only been drinking coffee and nothing else. Link sighted and pull his face down with his palm, it was liked what that time when Allen was locked up and refused to eat anything other than drinking water as a precaution of any truth serum in his meals.

"Where have you been, Link? I was beginning to worry that something happened to you while you were away." Link looks up in surprise to see that annoying smile that Allen always puts on. Link resisted to groan, focusing on his current problem.

"Why aren't you eating, Walker? Don't tell me that you are afraid of them tempering your meals again." As he expected, Allen's smile was replaced by a more concerning expression. Link was at first sure of the reason until he looks at Allen again, not sure what to make of the scene. Allen was staring at the coffee pot longingly, as if trying to figure out a puzzle that couldn't be solve.

"It's just that…I'm not hungry. Funny, huh. It's been days since my last meal and here I am, not hungry at all and still feeling stronger. They say it was something to do with this project of theirs." Allen whispered the last part with slight resentment. Link did a double-take, Allen had rarely shown any signs of anger to anything that people did to him. Even if this project promised to make Exorcists stronger, Allen wouldn't show what he thought about things. So it wasn't that reason, but that still does not mean that he should show any emotion.

"Well, Walker. Now that I have returned, try to behave yourself and please look after your own health. You will have to eat something sooner or later. If you don't, I will personally resort to my methods. Do you understand?" Link asked, making sure that Allen will be in better condition for faster recovery.

"Yes, mother." Link's eyebrow twitches at the teasing, he sent a glare but it did nothing to affect his charge. Link sighted and sat on a chair beside Allen's bed. Continuing reading and writing his notes while observing Allen at the corner of his eyes. While reading, he noticed that he had missed an important detail.

"Walker, since when did you start to take a liking with drinking coffee? Based on my observation, you don't seem to enjoy them very much and only drink them on rare occasions." Allen stared at Link as if Link just grew another head, Link raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Link, I know that you are ordered to 'observe' me." Allen emphasized the word with his fingers, "But do you really have to know what I like or dislike too? Isn't it too…irrelevant?"

"I'm rather surprised that you even know how to use that word based on your education background, Walker." Allen pouted at that. He felt offended, but it was Link he was talking to, it was expected.

"You'll be amazed with the women that master spend all his time with." Allen replied with a deadpan expression.

Link stopped for a moment to reconsider, he rather not asks what that implies. He had his enough share of information of what the missing/late general (it was still debating on whether General Marian is alive or dead) had been doing when his charge was under that man's wing. "We are going off of topic, Walker. Back to my initial question: since when did you start drinking coffee? And not to mention, black coffee. They are rather bitter with no sugar or cream."

Allen grinned at Link's disapproval frown, he knew that Link dislike anything that wasn't sweet. Allen mentally laughed at Link's obvious sweet tooth. Allen had another thing to tease the Two-Dots, as Lavi nicknamed, about. But he had to answer Link's question if he wants any peace and quiet, he could feel the wave of amusement with slight irritation from Neah.

But there was also something else that he felt and it wasn't coming from Neah, it felt dormant for a moment but it was stirring. He couldn't place what it felt like other than an urge. With that, it was gone. Allen shook his head to clear his thoughts. It felt weird, as if he wasn't himself for a second. This action earned himself with Link writing his behavior down in his notebook.

"Well, it was yesterday dinner time that Lavi came by for the second time of the day…"

 **Infirmary, yesterday dinner time (3 days after surgery)**

 **Allen's POV**

Breakfast, can't even look at them. Lunch, can't even smell them. Dinner, can't even taste them. What was wrong with me?! When I started to feel a slight hunger, I can't even take in the food. Why does food taste so terrible when my tongue so much as touches them? This is not normal at all; this project can't be the reason. Feeling hungry but can't eat anything, what kind of logic was this?

 ** _If only you knew, you won't be complaining at all. On second thought, I don't even know what you'll do._**

If you know something, why don't you just tell me? I know that you won't want to lose another host before you completed your goal, that was what you told me. As much as I hate to listen to a word from you.

 ** _As much as I am content to tell you, I can't. Not when 'it' is slowly waking up._**

'It'? It there something else living in my mind now?

 ** _…_**

Neah? Are you there? What are you not telling me?

 ** _…_**

…so you're just going to leave me in the dark liked what you did after that incident 6 months. Until now you still won't tell me what you did when you took over. I'll find out sooner or later, Neah. Rather you like it or not.

 ** _Don't. You're not ready for the truth yet._**

Why?! Was it something so important that even me being your host can't even know?! Because I'm tired of it! I'll find it out eventually even if I have to dive deep into your mind, taken over my body had lead me into your memories after all.

 ** _…_** ** _it'll break you…_**

… Neah? What do you mean by that? Neah?

 ** _…_**

"Beansprout?" I jumped when I heard another voice, turning my head just to have Lavi's bright red hair covering most of my view. It was then I noticed how close he was towards my face. I got startled that I nearly fell off of bed if I didn't grab the rail of my bed in time.

"Lavi! Give a warning, will you. And my name is Allen!" I grumbled while he snickered at my reaction. He always finds ways to annoy me and Kanda, if I didn't know any better I bet that he has a death wish.

"Sorry, Short-Stalk. It was just that you were frowning as if deep in thought. So tell me, what was on that little nugget of yours?" Lavi playfully headlock me as he lightly rubbed my head gently, mindful of the wounds and surgical scars even if they were faint and mostly healed.

"Nothing, Lavi. Just thinking about what I'll do once I'm out of here. And let go, Lavi! You really smell bad!" Lavi dramatically mocked a hurt look on his face after hearing what I just said, he was so Lavi. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be reading some old history books with Bookman?"

Lavi composed himself after that, telling me all about Bookman being too busy with other secret business that even Lavi wasn't allow to go and that he was given some free time for the night. Lavi claimed that it was a bonus for him after that all-nighter he had pulled the previous night.

"Hey, Allen. Did you…manage to eat anything?" I instantly frowned, sighting and let myself fall back onto the pillow roughly. "No, huh. I feel you buddy, maybe it was just some side effect? Come on, Al. You have to be consuming something otherwise you will be starving now, could be that nasty pills that you've been taking. They must be acting like a substitutes or something."

"That's just it Lavi! I've been taking them since I woke up that day after the surgery! I hardly believe that those things are the ones keeping me from being drain by my Innocence, it has got to be something that they've done to my body! I-"

"Whoa, whoa there! Slow down, Allen. Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath." Lavi lightly shook my shoulders as he looked straight into my eyes. I was suddenly aware of how stern Lavi looked and the way he smelled like old scrolls with black inks and a sweet aroma that was surrounding him like…

That was not getting me anywhere. I took his advice and breath deeply, trying to calm my mind down. As I did, I notice a particular scent that was mostly concentrated on Lavi's lips. I didn't know what came over me as I practically invaded Lavi's personal space and took a few sniff, the smell was…very luring. I felt myself relax until I felt my shoulders being shook again.

"Allen, I didn't know you swing that way? But I can't say I feel the same way." I opened my eyes and was met with a smirking Lavi that I have punched in the face after feeling all the blood rushed towards my face. "Ouch! Why you punch me?! I thought you're too injured to hit someone!"

I was furiously trying to calm myself down after that embarrassment. Whatever Lavi had ate was something I might be able to eat, at that point I'll gladly take in anything. I looked at him and waited while he rubbed his face with his palm trying to ease the pain, I could see the print of my fist on his face. While, at least that will make someone happy for the night. Your welcome, Kanda.

"Do you have to hit me so hard?! I was just joking, and I think my nose is bleeding." And said nose really was bleeding. And that was when my heart suddenly picked up speed, something about the blood was making me hungry. The rich red liquid was slowly slipping our between Lavi's fingers and downwards to his chin, too slowly. The sight of it was inviting, and the sweet scene it was carrying was intoxicating. Maybe if I ask nicely, Lavi might…

NO! I shouldn't be thinking that! Since when did I start loving the sight of blood? Unless, the bloodlust from my Noah Genes are acting up. Yeah, that must be it. Great, now I became more relief knowing it was my Noah Memory and not some weird side effect from the surgery. I thought of other things to think about before my mind wonders to any unwanted places.

"Say, Lavi. What did you have for dinner? Because I smelled something really good on you, care to share it?" I put up my most innocent façade, hoping that he won't notice the trouble look on my face. After wiping his noise with a spare tissue nearby, he looked at me strangely as if I just asked the weirdest question ever asked.

"You hit me in the face because you 'smelled' something good on me? What are you, a bloodhound? I thought that the smell of food makes you sick? What's the difference this time?" I was confused as well; the scent of food makes me sick but not water. I guessed that it must be something Lavi drank that I was getting attracted of.

"Don't give me that look, Lavi. I know, but something you ate must be different that made that smell so enduring for me so I might be able to take it. Care to tell me now?"

"Fine, but you're still going to explain to the Head Nurse about this." I nodded, mentally preparing a valid excuse that will make the nurse believe that it was Lavi's fault. "I had black coffee."

He must have noticed my confused look as he sighted and explained that he drinks them just for the sake of the taste of it and that he already had his fill with dinner earlier. That must be the reason why I didn't smell anything other than black coffee from him, the smell was so strong that it practically covers up the other scent.

After that, I asked him to bring me a coffee pot from Jerry and a bag of coffee beans. If I was going to stay in this room for another 4 more days, at least I better had something to do.

 **Infirmary, 4 days after surgery (Back to the Allen and Link)**

 **Allen's POV**

I left some small details about Neah out while retelling what had happened yesterday for me to get addicted to black coffee. The half empty bag of beans was just under the table, earning a very disapproval glare from Link. I got a feeling that he knew I was hiding something but was very mindful of my privacy.

"Very well, Walker. Now that the topic of your sudden liking of coffee has been taken care of, is there anything else that I should know of?" Again with the questioning. He already knew that this won't get him anywhere, might as well entertain him.

"Nothing, Link. Just that you'll be smelling a lot of coffee from now on while stalking me." I just like to enjoy that annoyed face of his, it never gets old to insult his love for all things that are sweet.

 **Training Ground**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Another word coming out of that ******* mouth of yours and I'll be the last person you'll ever see, Rabbit." An annoyed and angry voice stated inside the training ground of the Black Order HQ. Lavi being Lavi ignored the threat and bounced towards the most dangerous person to be with in the Black Order.

"Oh, come on, Yu~. I know that you love the awesome me so much that you won't hurt a single hair on me." Lavi replied with much glee. After about 15 minutes of dodging the samurai's blade they finally calm down enough to not destroy more equipment more than they already have. They trained in silence until Lavi broke it with a serious expression that he only uses whenever there's needs to talk to Kanda about something. "Kanda, what do you think about this new project that Inspector Malcolm had just announced?"

"Other than it's nothing but a failure and that Central can burn in the fires of Hell for all I care, nothing much." Kanda answered without hesitation. Lavi chuckled on that statement, expected from someone like Kanda. However, Lavi kept having dreadful feeling at the back of his mind. He didn't know if he should tell anyone about it since he is a Bookman, he doesn't want to change the course of history with what he says.

"Kanda, have you heard anything strange about Allen?"

"You're dumber than you look, of course I have. Everyone knows that Beansprout has a Black Hole as his stomach, it's his fault that until now I can't enjoy my time eating soba peacefully. I'll skin that Beansprout alive for that when I see him."

Lavi thought for a while, despite Kanda's harsh tone he could detect a very slight hint of worry. But that does not ease the dreaded feeling at the back of his mind at the implication of Allen's condition, his minded had made up the conclusion but his heart does not accept it. 'A Bookman has no need for a heart.' Lavi thought back to what Bookman always reminded, but he could not care less.

"It's just that, Allen hasn't been eating from what I've observed during all my visits." Kanda paused for a moment before continuing his training as if he hadn't heard a thing. "Been that way since the operation, I wonder what Central wanted to gain from that and what it did to him."

"Che." Lavi turned and saw Kanda returning to his sword training with a dummy, mutilating it into countless of pieces before turning around and glaring at the Bookman Apprentice with heated gaze. "That stupid Beansprout's stomach must be sedated from all that medication. Not a surprise since we've seen weirder shit than this. I can finally eat in peace without that Old Man Hair messing my appetite."

Lavi smiled at the small reassurance, hoping all hope that it was that and not what he thought. Besides, from all his training to become a Bookman, he learned that he shouldn't jump to conclusions too soon. "Hey, Yu~. I didn't know you care the Short-Stack so much. Perhaps that you starting to really like him~?"

"YOU LITTLE ******* PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lavi laughed teasingly as he ran out of the Training Ground and down to the hallways as a demonic general was hot on his trail with a thirst for blood of one redheaded one-eye rabbit.

 **Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's office, 5 days after surgery**

 **Link's POV**

"Is this all, Link?" My superior asked me after he had finished reading my report, his face was emotionless. I nodded, even though I was having an uncomfortable feeling about this project. My charge had not so much ate a single meal, often drinking that disgusting coffee all the time. However, I did have observed stranger behaviors from Walker.

Just yesterday when the nurse came to bring Walker's medications, I noticed that he had been staring at her, more specifically, her exposed pale wrist for a long time before snapping out from it. I might have seen something changed in his right eye but he was quick to hide it before I could confirm my suspicion. But all of it was written inside my report, hopefully it satisfied my superior.

"Very well, Link. Not much was happing so it could be a good sign. I have already talked to Doctor K this morning and he had suggested to me that perhaps it is time to send Walker out into the field." The inspector told me, giving me that smile of his that he always wore whenever something in his favor is happening. "Link, observe Walker closely during his mission. The doctor predicted that the organs he implanted will do wonders very soon."

I have already read about it but it still disgusted me that there is something inside of Allen Walker that was inhuman. I did not say a word as I bowed respectably to Inspector Malcolm before walking out of the office and shut the door quietly. Nodding at my fellow CROWs guarding at the door, I made my way back to the infirmary. Walker will be please to be out of that place but he will have to put up with all the close observation.

During the past few days under my watch, Walker's close associates have been visiting him all the time. They have tried to include me into their unnecessary conversations, I always managed to put in my part as I was trying to stop the annoyance from bothering me. I always wonder how Bookman was able put up with his apprentice all the time.

Lenalee Lee would visit whenever she has the time, mostly to deliver more hot coffee for Walker. She would talk to him for 15 minutes or longer until she remembers that she still had more scientists to deliver coffee to. I doubt that they would want their coffee then since it was already cold.

General Yu Kanda rarely visits alone, mostly dragged by either Miss Lee or Bookman Jr. to at least have a conversation with Walker. It all ends up in a fight that led to the Head Nurse kicking the general out. I mostly don't mind him too much, but his behaviour was unacceptable sometimes. And he refused to acknowledge the sweetness of cakes.

Arystar Krory III came to visit from time to time along with Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie, Krory would always cry together with Miranda about how worried they were when they were waiting for news about Walker's operation and that they would not know what to do if Walker really died. Walker would always calm the two of them down, much to my relief. He would smile at his remaining friends and reassure them that he would always keep on walking until he can't anymore. Such a phase Walker has, from this deceased adopted father. From the expression Marie made when he thought no one was looking, it was grim as if he knew that something was not right but didn't say it. That was odd.

Timothy Hearst was always accompanied by both his mentor and master, Emilia Galmar and General Klaud Nine respectively. The boy would ask numerous unreasonable questions while Walker would laugh it off or answers them teasingly. The women would smile at the interaction, no doubt feeling relief that Exorcist Walker was going to be fine.

With the amount of visits he received during his short time in the infirmary, I could hardly believe that they would still come and visit him with any free time they had. Even knowing that he is the host of the 14th Noah, the unexpected Noah that was once the Millennium Earl. They still came to visit him to see if he was alright. The visits were limited to 30 minutes since I was there all the time so it was extended.

There was something that no one knew about except for the higher-ups and me. No one could know, not even Walker. We have orders to terminate whoever holds the information. But it was still unclear as to why the Fourteenth would want to destroy the Earl of Millennium, even I was there and I was already too late to listen to the Fourteenth's explanation when he last surfaces. However, this information does not concern me. It only matters if the reason is deliver to the inspector, he would know what to do.

I stood perfectly outside the infirmary, all of my self thoughts had nearly made me miss it while I was walking. Nodding to the guarding CROWs, I open the door softly and look inside only to see Walker staring at the window. From my position, I could not see much but there was an odd colour located at the reflection of Walker's right eye. I was certain that it was not from the outside, it moved according to where Walker was looking.

"You don't have to stand there and stare at me like that, Link." He sighed and I noticed how tired he sounded. He turned to face me and it was then I saw what was happening to his right eye. "Since you're going to be observing me more closely no doubt, might as well show it to you now than having you freak out in the future."

What I saw sent a shiver down my spine, something that I have not felt a long time. Absolute fear. The sclera was entirely black just like blackest ink while the iris was murderous red, blood red crack like veins spread across his eye and the skin around it. Why did it sent so much fear into me just by staring at it? And why was it so familiar, where have I seen it?

Wait…the opened files on the inspector's table. That was where I saw it, but the real thing was even more horrifying than the drawings. So they have already predicted that this would happen to the subject's eye. The changes were more drastic than on the Exorcists from The Third Exorcist Project. I sincerely hope that it will not come to the same ending as that.

"Well," Walker's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts, "aren't you going to say something?" He was already expecting my reaction about this, hopefully I didn't give him the expected result.

"That hardly surprise me, Walker. I have already seen your cursed eye; it was similar with little differences." His smile turns into a smug and I felt my brow twitched.

"Really? Then why is your heart racing so fast? I can hear it from here, you know?" I was shocked, he could hear it? Was it the result from the project? For him to gain enhanced hearing ability that far exceed Marie?

"Are you afraid of me, Link?" He asked again and I noted that there was a slight hurt in it. As I looked closely, I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Even inside that unclassified eye of his. I was wondering why was Walker showing his emotion so easily, it took a while for him to open up but just now it merely took a few seconds. Was it the after affect of the medication that doctor subscribed? I would have to ask soon.

"Not much, you are the host of a Noah. That is to be expected." I saw him smile a little more before the eye changed back to normal within seconds right in front of me. "Apparently you learned how to change it according to your will."

"It was hard at first, but it came naturally soon enough."

Then silence between us stretches long, I was writing down this new information while Walker plays with the golden golem of his. When I was done, he was pulling Timcanpy's wings to a very long length.

"Walker, I have news from Inspector Lvellie. He has already talked to your doctor and agreed that you are well enough to get missions."

 **Komui Lee's Office**

 **Allen's POV**

The silence was tensed, even Neah was quiet for once. I was alone with Komui sitting behind his desk and Link standing beside the couch. I tried to relax, but deep down I knew that I was nervous. What would Central want me do moments after I came out of the infirmary? Will whatever that doctor put inside of me effect during the mission? How much will the project change me? So many question that I have no answer to, all there was for me to so was to follow orders and find them out myself.

After Link recovered from his shock in the infirmary (he won't admit it but I could see his fear, yeah, it felt good in a very wrong way in my opinion), he told me that I was well enough to take missions. I wasn't sure that was what I wanted, but something stirred inside of me with barely suppressed excitement. It felt primal and raw, and it was indescribable to some degree. Nevertheless, I was grateful that I was able to go out again and not stuck in a room accompanied by sheer boredom.

 ** _Ah ham._**

Right, boredom _and_ annoyance.

 ** _Meanie._**

Anyway, here we were sitting waiting for Komui to brief us about my so-called 'solo' mission. Not much a solo with Link sticking with me like glue. From what he told me, he would be the only CROW to accompany me on this mission with a Finder waiting at the site. I don't know whatever to be happy about it or annoyed.

Komui kept the briefing short, stealing a few glances at me and I could see it from his eyes that he was worry about me. I gave him a smile to assure him, that seems to satisfy him for a bit. Link huffed softly and I knew that he saw it. I turned towards him and blew a raspberry at him, not caring that it was childish. I was satisfied with his visible tick appearing on his temple, I could feel Neah shaking his head in exasperation.

Oh, come on. I know you are enjoying this.

 ** _…_** ** _well, maybe a little._**

"- allowed to use the Ark Gate to get there, Allen. It seems that after you're no longer in critical, all the gates have returned to normal." Komui finished but I only caught on the last part, hopefully it was not important. With the report in my hand, I stood up and walked towards the door with Link trailing behind be like a shadow.

"And Allen." Komui called out to me just before I step out the office. His face was grim, overshadowing the smile he tries to put on. "Be careful." 'And stay alive.' The last part was unsaid but I knew him long enough to know what his expression meant. I flashed a brilliant smile at him and nodded, leaving without exchanging another word.

CROWs followed behind us as we walked towards the Ark Gate in the Science Department, almost everyone we saw walking at the same hallway as we were turned their attention towards us. I could hear their whispers more clearly as if they were talking right beside me.

"Didn't that Exorcist received severe damages after his last mission?"

"How did he heal so fast?"

"I heard that it might be something to do with the Noah inside of him."

"No way, does that mean that he's going to be changing soon?"

"-he was assigned to become a part of a new project from Central-"

"-they better come up with a plan to have that Noah scum lock up-"

I ignore them all, trying and failing not to get irritated by their accusations. But it was getting harder the longer they kept talking. I was sure that my right eye changed as the whispers became louder, I brought up my hood to hide it but they have already seen it.

"Did you see that!?"

"What was that?"

"-a monster without a doubt-"

"-Central still allow that thing to live?"

"I rather that Central take it away from here-"

I was so close to breaking point that I was clenching my fists to restrain myself from attacking everyone around us. I was resisting the urge to cut off their heads and lap up their sweet red nectar, holding myself from charging to the nearest person and crush their skulls to sip the juices of sweet bliss into my mouth. Unable to stop just there as I continue to take in more and more of that forbidden taste. And then I want to continue to the muscles around the arm, tearing it slowly and chewing it in pure satisfactory. Tasting every bit of that sweet juicy sense inside my mouth as I swallow all of it greedily and then-

 ** _ALLEN!_**

I stopped dead on my track, almost causing Link to bump behind me. I shudder as I hugged myself to calm my nerves down, they were high just moments ago. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, it was as if I wasn't myself. And I felt no remorse thinking about it.

 ** _Breath, Allen. Just breath, you don't want people to suspect you yet._**

…thank you, Neah.

I turned and saw Link with a questionable look on his face, the Finders and scientists around us were looking at us as well. After I managed to calm my fast beating heart down, I quicken my pace and was already in front of the gate waiting for Link to catch up. He opened his mouth to question me about my behavior by the look he was giving me but I didn't wait to hear it when I step through the gate which urged him to abandon his question for the time being, not noticing that Bookman was observing me from his dark corner.

 **White Ark**

 **Nobody's POV**

Link kept pestering Allen into answering his questions but every time he asked, Allen would dodge it around or in vague. Allen doesn't want to say much about what happened back at that hallway, not when his mentality wasn't stable. He used to fear that the Noah inside of him would take over his body soon but then there was this other presence inside of him that felt more than he could handle. The violent thoughts that surfaced moments ago was the proof of it, he wasn't safe around other people anymore.

Link was silent at one point, already giving up getting answers from the white-haired Exorcist, which Allen was thankful of. He had time to think things through without going over breaking point and hurt someone, a solo mission sounds really nice at times like this. They stopped in front of a door with a label which read 'New Zealand'. When they step through it, they were greeted by the supporters of the Black Order inside a church.

They met up with the Finder assigned with the mission and he looked young, a new recruit. The young Finder was a little frighten to meet the supposed host of a Noah so he kept his distance from them. Allen didn't say a thing about it, still having that smile on his pale face that was getting paler. Link noticed it and asked if Allen was feeling fine. As usual, he brushed it off as just being cooped up in a room for far too long. The Finder told them about what he had found about mysterious phenomenon happening in town. It seems that the town folks would always hear a church bell ringing in the middle of the night at the old abandon part of town. Folks who went to investigate never came back, the only things that were left of them were their cloths covered in ashes.

"I have already found an inn for a quick rest, nothing will happen during the day so it is our best option to wait till sunset. You should rest up until then, Exorcist sir." The Finder said, not really looking at Allen as he spoke. Allen thanked him anyways, following him with Link right behind me.

As they pass by another church, there was a funeral being held. The deceased was a young man that died from an accident. His wife was in great grief that Allen felt the need to go and comfort her to avoid the creation of another Akuma.

 ** _'_** ** _Don't. They'll just curse you. And I don't think Two-Spots will appreciate it if you do.'_** The voice of Neah stopped Allen from taking another step further. Allen scowled at him, clearly upset about it.

'I can't just let her call the Earl, the soul won't rest in peace if I don't do anything. And at least the Earl won't come if he didn't sense her grief.' Allen didn't know why was Neah so against him avoiding attracting the Earl, this could be in both of their favours.

 ** _'_** ** _The Earl won't come.'_**

'How can you be so sure?' Allen was annoyed with his simple explanation. Usually it was something bigger with the way he explains thing. The shorter the explanation, the more important it was.

 ** _'_** ** _The Earl won't come.'_** He repeated. Allen huffed and continued his way, ignoring Link's surprised face completely. The sound of sorrow and grief was left behind as they reached a decent inn and gone into a room. The Finder insisted that he would go around town to ask for more clues about the abandoned town. So Allen and Link were alone inside the room, Link writing his daily reports and Allen laying down on the soft bed. It the bed was nice but not really comfortable, it was as if he was sleeping on someone else's bed without permission. Allen was confused as to why he of all people would think something like that and rolled a few times before he fell into a light sleep.

Link was observing him, already noted the uneasy look on Allen's face and the awkward position. He writes them all down no matter how trivial it sounded. It was a huge difference between him observing Allen before and after the surgery, he silently hopes that something so small as this won't be a sign of something that was going to happen.

 **?'s POV**

Territory, not mine. Nest, not nice. Human, tasty. But, no. No eat this human, human mine. Black mean. No like black. White mean. No like white either. Human…not human. What boy is? Do not know, no like 'do not know'. Hungry. But no eat blond human, white and black no like. 'do not know' no like either.

Hmm…dead human from white building?... yes…dead human dead already. Eat? Yes. Smell yummy. Very hungry. Very very hungry. Must eat, must eat. Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh, FLESH, FLESH, FLESHFLESHFLESHFLESHFLESHFLESH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **An Inn in New Zealand**

 **Allen's POV (Dreamscape)**

I was sound asleep the moment my head had hit the pillow. Immediately, I was inside this place again. The place where those unfamiliar broken glass buildings surrounded the area together with these vehicles that I have never seen before in the real world. The road was not cobblestoned but covered black stuff that had harden and cracked together with its paint. The last time I was here I was stabbed by my sword on a piece of broken wall and was bleeding, then I saw Mana in his clown suit. I followed him across the deserted town that time while he held my hand, I don't remember what he called me then but I was sure it wasn't 'Allen'.

However, it was different this time. Instead I was alone and not stabbed, Mana was not here to greet me. The sky was the color of blood, making this abandoned large town looked more eerie and menacing with its blackest shadow. I strained my ears to hear anything that might lead me to the Fourteenth, no doubt in my mind that it was his doing. I heard nothing. I looked around and saw nothing moved other than the flowing of dust of this unrealistic world that my mind somehow created.

I took a stroll around the place since I couldn't wake up no matter what I tried. I knew that Link would wake me up one way or another so I wasn't very concern at the moment. I was more worried about what was going on inside my mind, it felt as if it wasn't even mine to begin with. The dreamscape was too quiet as if afraid that it would attract something.

…

Neah? Are you here?

…

Nothing. Where could he be, my mind isn't really that huge. Right? I continued to call for him, feeling more nervous as an uncomfortable feeling settling in. The sky seemed to have taken a darker shade of red the longer I linger here. As I was walking down a path that would lead me to a wide opened road, I heard something that caused me to stop dead on my track.

… _(reptilian clinking) …_

What was that? It wasn't anything that I've heard before and even if it was, what was it doing in here in the dreamscape? I took few more steps ahead and was about to find out when suddenly someone pulled me back from behind of me!

I struggled to fend off my attacker, I elbowed him and was satisfied to have heard a pained gasp leaving from his mouth. I turned after he released me and saw that it was the very person I have been looking for: Neah, The Fourteenth Noah and the Noah of Destruction.

 _ **Is this any way for you to treat your savior? I thought that you're a gentleman!? Ouch…that hurts!**_

Neah! Where were you? And what was going on?! And…what happened to you?

Neah looked really worn out as his cloths were torn from places to places, he looked like he just came back from Hell. He had wounds decorated across his skin that ranged from small scratches to large gashes, and they were not healing. I could see his black blood oozing out from all his injuries and he was sweating profusely, he also had a look of concern when he looked at me.

 _ **What are you even doing here?!...at a time like this too. This can't be good; you're not suppose to be here right now…**_

His words left me in confusion and shock, what was he mumbling about? He was more worried about me rather than himself. I was about to interrupt him when suddenly the whole area shook, rumbling the buildings surrounding both of us.

 _ **Great, just freaking great! Just when I thought that pesky Innocence could be useful in something. Calm down, calm down. Just think, Neah. Just think. What could hold it back a little bit longer?**_

Pesky Innocence? Was it Crown Clown? Why was Crown Clown helping Neah? Why was Neah sounded so desperate and a bit afraid? And what does he mean when 'it'? What was going on?

Neah! What's happening here!? You're making no sense right now!

Neah had a surprised look when he turned and stare at me as if I wasn't there the last time. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes while they scanned me as if observing me. He seemed satisfied with whatever he saw in me; he was about to say something when suddenly the whole area was shaking again but only this time by an inhuman screech that nearly burst my eardrums even in this dreamscape.

 _ **Shit! It's coming! Quick, Allen! Get out of here! Wake up! WAKE UP! NOW!**_

And the next thing I knew, Neah had pushed me with all his strength that I thought I would hit something but I just passed through it as if I was sucked into a vortex. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was that something shrouded in misty grey came forth around a corner and had shot out a snake like thing with two identical masks combining as the head, the top and bottom of the head was metallic white with grey patches of armor plates covering the base of the head. The thing opened its mouth and something shot out, aimed towards Neah's heart!

 **Link's POV (Reality)**

Allen was reckless in his sleep, I concluded that it was one of his talks with the Fourteenth. It had been happening much more frequently and more noticeable. Just before I have decided to wake him up, he suddenly shot up with his eyes snapped opened so wide that I was tempted to ask what was wrong. But I kept quiet, I was here only to observe him, not comfort him.

He looks around the room we were resting in and plopped back to bed and rested his arms over his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down. I raised a brow at his behavior, something was bothering him greatly.

"Walker, what did the Noah told you?" I asked from my seat on the bed that was on the other side of the small room. Allen hummed for a moment as I waited before lifting his arms up and looked at me tiredly. "Well? Are you going to answer the question?" I asked again, figured that he was tempted to answer me.

Allen looked confused at me and I felt my patient running thin, he still had that look of sleep in those mismatch eyes that I want nothing but to slap-

Wait! When did his eyes changed? He was still looking at me but I could see recognition starting to dawn into his left eye, the unnatural eye was still gleaming in an eerie glint that made me kept my focus on his left one instead. He shook his head before sitting up, pulling his legs towards him and buried his face on them.

"…not now, Link…" His reply was muffled and sounded pained. I honestly had no knowledge of what was going on with what I have observed him so far. He rarely goes into depression with just talking to the Noah inside of him. It could be something else that was bothering him, something to do with what the operation had done to him.

I sighed, not wanting to be too attach to Walker more than I already have. This attachment could alter my unbiased views of him and it was not wise in my position. I turned to look at the only clock in the room and noticed that it was already late afternoon, having dinner before going to the abandoned town was a good suggestion.

"I'm going to get us dinner, do you want anything specific?" By the time I asked, I was already about to turn the door knob. Looking back at him, he curled tighter on the bed. He mumbled 'coffee' and then he went silent. I left without a word, going downstairs to look for the innkeeper. For reasons unknown to me, I was feeling relieved to have left the room. These was something inside that room that just made me felt fear, even if it was small but it was still there, lingering longer before dissipating into a shiver running down my spine.

There was no one other than Walker and I in that room, I have already made sure of that. It was not the presence of the Fourteenth either, not the same bloodlust feeling that I have felt when the Noah took control. It was more…primal and raw. That was how that feeling could be explain. While thinking about this topic, I could not help myself but let my thoughts stray towards more pressing matters: what had Doctor K done towards Walker that had changed him so much and yet, so little?

 **Abandoned Town, 2 hours later**

 **Nobody's POV**

The Finder led Allen and Link across the town in search for the Innocence just past dusk. Even with the darkness descending around them, they could make out one of the many wooden buildings left slowly rotting away. Broken glasses littered around ground, windows smudged thick with dirt and doors hanging by the hinge. It was a sad sight to see, the town was said to be one of the most delightful town to settle down. It was like that before an unexplainable accident happened in the church located in the town square.

"Based the rumours surrounding the town and regarding the church, it was once a famous place where the town folks would go and pour out their sorrows. If their prayers were answered, the bell would ring exactly at midnight. And by the next morning, the receivers would emerge as a new person without a single touch of despair. The receivers were usually random so it was hard to tell how their prayers were answered." The Finder said, fidgeting with his hood. "Then one day, a widow came and prayed for a miracle. Her husband had died from an illness, leaving the wife all alone to grief. Then, strange occurrences started happening. Children disappeared, folks gone without a trace, men went to work never came back and women gone shopping but was never seen again."

"Slowly as time went by, the town folks moved to the other side of town to avoid encountering the same fate as the others before them. Am I right?" Link concluded and the Finder nodded eagerly. Link turns to face Allen, still having a straight face as he noticed that Allen wasn't paying attention. "Walker, did you heard what we just said?" Receiving no response, Link went to grab Allen's arm.

Just before he could, Allen had sprung towards the general direction of the church without a sound. Left behind were the Finder and Link in dust and shock, they stood there for a good few seconds before picking up their pace to catch up with the Exorcist.

 **Town Square**

 **Allen's POV**

It was here, I know it was here. I don't know how I know it but something inside of me just knew it. I didn't know where I was going, just following this feeling was enough for me. It felt strange but right at the same time. It was unexplainable, yet it was exciting. For about 5 minutes after my rush to get here, I noticed dead flowers surrounding the area, they were placed in patterns and it was then I knew I had just arrived to the town square. How did I know where to go to get here? It doesn't matter, what matter was that I was there and so was the possible Innocence.

My Cursed Eye was twitching and the monocle started to form above my eye and pentacle, letting me know about an Akuma close by. I wasted no time to look for it before it even has the chance to search for the Innocence.

 _ **Not everything is always as it seemed, Allen. By now the Earl would have done something to his precious Akuma from being discover by your eye.**_

Neah! Don't just turn up suddenly! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Anyway, I still don't trust you, Neah. But I will listen to that advice. I had that feeling for a while now, but it was surprising to find that he hasn't done anything by now.

… _ **don't you mean, 'I' had that feeling? You've started to feel what I feel and vice versa. It's faster than I thought. And I started to feel what that annoying Innocence is feeling too. Arg, I hate it.**_

…what was it Neah. What aren't you telling me? You still haven't told me anything from the Dreamscape, what was that thing that attacked you? What do you mean by-!

 _ **YOU THINK I WANT TO WORK TOGETHER WITH CROWN CLOWN WILLINGLY!? JUST BEING IN THE SAME HOST HAD ALREADY STUNG ME MORE THAN A FEW OCCASIONS! Look, all I'm asking is that you have to trust me in this. I know more about it than anyone you know so far. I don't know about Cross, but he isn't here to answer any of your questions. Just…give me more time to figure how to get out of this mess. Just…please.**_

I was shocked to hear Neah begging like this to me, it never occur to me with what he would have felt. I felt like a jerk, I should be more considerate even if Neah is a Noah residing inside me. Maybe I should…give him the trust he deserved. He was probable right, I don't know what Doctor K had implanted inside me and Neah seemed to know more about it than anyone else. I sighed, knowing that this could lead me to more trouble.

Neah…please help me.

 _ **?**_

I…I don't feel normal after the operation. And almost all the things I used to do felt different. Like now, I don't feel scared. I felt…excitement. I feel like…I want to do something but just don't know what it was that I want!

… _ **already that far, huh…so…it won't be long now. We will have to prepare for the worst. Allen…you-**_

Huh?! My Cursed Eye, it's deactivated. But there wasn't any other Exorcists in the area and there weren't any explosions. How did that Akuma disappeared?

 _ **Blasted! Must be the Skulls' talismans! Remember that time they sent it up? It affected your ability to detect Akumas.**_

Yeah…it was Alma that time.

… _ **(sigh)…Allen, you have another ability you could use to find Akuma without you eye. But you will have to embrace it and trust me, you have been doing it without even knowing.**_

Okay? What was it then, I'm ready for anything.

… _ **you won't believe me if I tell you, but with how you took off without that stalker and that useless Finder, I'm going to use that as proof.**_

I left them!? How could I have forgotten about them! Link must have thought about you taking control over my body and did something! As if I wasn't in enough trouble with Central now. Wait…what was that? Neah, did you smell it?

 _ **What do you know, you did it all by yourself! I could feel your emotions but not what you smell, and right now I'm feeling a pull. Follow it.**_

It's…very luring. I could feel it, sense it. It…was coming from the church. What was it?

 _ **Go in and find out, Allen. I'll be in the back of your mind for now if you're going to use your Innocence. I rather not get sting by accident again.**_

Right, here I go.

If I had paid more attention before eagerly rushing to the abandoned church, I could have sworn about what Neah had said before he disappeared into my sub consciousness.

… _ **we're being connected by it. How unfortunate for you for not noticing it sooner…**_

… _ **you're strong…taking on both of us...but…he might…not be…that easy to…take advantage off…one-eyed…**_

… _ **good…luck…**_

… _ **nephew…**_

 **Somewhere along the streets close to the town square (same time as Allen enter the church)**

 **Link's POV**

If I find you Walker, you are going to have a long lecture from me. Was it too much to ask, Allen Walker? For once, could you stop rushing somewhere without me? Central had placed heavy surveillance on you and yet you did not even bet an eye on it. I had to carry out all their orders and it wasn't easy because of my position as a member of CROW. I took another deep breath to calm my nerve. Rubbing my palm against my forehead as I could practically feel the migraine that was coming slowly.

The Finder was trying to keep up with my pace while I search for Walker along the dirtied street. I could only have assumed that Walker had ran off to the church because of the Innocence being targeted by an Akuma. But I did not see his Cursed Eye activated so it may not be true. And the speed he was running, it was unimaginable. I have seen how fast he could run and his history of running from debt collectors but never this fast before. And I knew that the Fourteenth does not possesses this kind of ability.

Just before I could even think up more possibility of Walker's random behavior, a series of explosion was heard. Just when I thought of what could have caused it, the Finder weakly pointed out that it was coming from the direction of the the town square and we could see black smoke rising! Walker was there!

Few more explosions were heard and then silent, the dust started to settle down from a distant. We saw that the last explosion was the biggest and feared that the Akuma was alive and that Walker was killed in action. I gave the Finder an order to proceed another route to the church while I continue on. We parted ways and I was running full speed to the scene of the crime.

We were close to the square when suddenly an unnatural screech radiated throughout the entire area, causing us to protect our ears with our hands in fear of becoming deaf. It lasted few seconds before another screech was heard but was more mechanical, I could only conclude that the last one was from the Akuma. What could be causing the first screech if not from an Akuma? I commanded the Finder to stay out of sight and get ready to call to HQ just in case, then I ran towards the general direction of the church.

When the church was within sight, I could not help but gasp at the condition it was in. The once holy building now stood unsteadily, barely with its foundation which was cracking bits by bits. The tower holding the bell was gone and the bell was no where in sight, so was the suspected Innocence Fragment. From my view of the building, the majestic wooden doors were laying on the small steps up to the entrance. It was too dark for me to see what was going on inside but there was a presence that sends shiver down my spine. Fear, that was what I could tell from all the feelings I perceived. It was nearly the same with how I was around Walker but tenfold. What could have caused this feeling to someone from the CROW unit? Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I picked up a light seal and steel myself to enter.

Once in, I could smell something metallic in the air. Blood. Something was wrong. Akuma Blood don't have this kind of smell and if there was blood, Walker must be injured badly for the smell to reach the entrance. I walked through calmly, ignoring the torn cloths littered in ashes beside the path. The light of the seal reached to the stage in front of the church while the unstable roof decorated with holes allowed some amount of moonlight, allowing me to see the stone cross on the wall and the broken bench on the stage that had broken from the middle as if something landed on it harshly.

I slowly walked towards it to investigate but stopped when I heard something echoed eerily. It was difficult to describe it but the best I could come up with was that it sounded like a cross between a growl and numerous clicking sound. I won't want to admit out loud but it scared me to think what could make that sound. My hand rested on the seals while the other guided the light seal around so that I could detect any possible threats. The noise came up again and I was able to pinpoint it coming from the stage.

As I slowly walk closer, I noticed that the long benches placed at the two sides of the church were worst for wear. They looked as if someone rammed something on them and there was blood spattered on them too. I stopped thinking more about it as the noise sounded again but more threatening, I knew then that whatever it was, it knew it was discovered.

For some time, I kept wondering where did Walker gone off to. I debated myself as why we did not bring that golden golem with us on this mission, then I remembered that Inspector Lvellie had given orders about it. Said that he rather not wants a record of what the golem had recorded and sent it to General Cross, if that man was still alive, or whoever the golem wants to sent to. The inspector was taking more precautions with this project, and the way Doctor K showed me the files was questionable.

A movement caught my attention, pulling me away from my thoughts completely. The noise came from that general direction which was the broken bench on stage. I shone the light towards the area and suddenly something jumps out from behind the bench, knocking the seal right off my hand. That wasn't all as when it contacted my hand, blood splattered out from the large gashes created. I ignored the pain for the moment as I try to have a better look at the thing that had attacked me. It was fast as it stood at the entrance of the church and looked at me menacingly with its one glowing red eye while it pants.

Just before I could look further, it took a step closer and I froze. Something inside of me was yelling at me to run away as fast as I could, shouting at me to just forget about orders and run. It took noticed of my hesitation and charged at me, leading me to use my seals on it. Luckily that it wasn't my dominated hand that was injured so I was able to cast it quickly, using the barrier seal to protect me from its attacks.

The next thing I knew was a blur, the thing's movements were random and inaccurate. But the raw power was strong that it managed to crack the barrier that even the Exorcists weren't able to. By that point I knew I wasn't dealing with an Akuma since the characteristics weren't anything I have read before. I could be wrong but it was all I could think about that time.

When it could not crack the barrier further more, it screeched in frustration before slamming into the barrier using its body. The cracked spread further and the seals were slowly destroyed the more it attacks. I was barely holding onto my consciousness as my stamina was depleting. I still could not see much in the dark except its single glowing red eye, but I was able to make out rough images of something resembling veins glowing in faint green on one arm while the other was glowing in purple. Before I could think of anything else, it broke through the barrier and grabbed my neck, slamming me onto the floor with force that I thought my neck would have break.

It growled again with its unnatural clicking noises, smelling me as I felt drool dripping onto my face. I was fairly certain that I was bleeding then, surprisingly somewhere deep inside of me sensed that it was excited about the sight of blood. I couldn't open my eyes as my head was hurting from the harsh treatment earlier, my only thought that time was that where did Walker disappeared to.

Suddenly the weight on my neck was gone and its growl somehow became pained, then I heard it moved and the noise became softer and softer. After a few minutes, I heard nothing as I laid on the floor. The feeling was gone, replaced by all the pain that I have neglected to take noticed and more. I groaned, trying to open my eyes and stop the migraine at the back of my head. I gave up when my body protested, hoping that sooner or later I was at least able to move one of my limps and contact HQ.

"Sir? Are you in here?" The Finder! I heard his footsteps coming towards me and if his horrified gasps were any indicates about my injuries, I could only conclude that it was much worst than what I have imagined. I groaned again to let him know that I was still alive despite my injuries. I felt him lifted me up and gently placed my arm onto his shoulders and carry me out of the church. "Don't worry, sir. I saw the Akuma left before coming in here to find you and Sir Exorcist. I am afraid that Sir Exorcist is no longer with us."

I managed to open my eyes and saw that we were slowly moving away from the crater that I supposed that it was how hard it had attacked me down. Then a faint green light caught my attention and I knew it was the Innocence Fragment. I shifted my weight and tried point it out to the Finder to retrieve it.

"…the…Innocence…" I sounded really weak but I do not care, this mission might not be a total failure. After the Innocence Fragment was retrieved, the Finder hoisted me up onto his back and slowly made his way back to town to get help. On the way, I couldn't help but thought that the creature's eye was so frighteningly similar. It was too dark then to make any claims and it was too fast for me to see any other description that I could report in.

 **The Inn**

 **Nobody's POV**

When Link and the Finder found their way back to town it was already past midnight by a good 3 hours. After the Finder had gently place Link in his room, the Finder went to search for the town's doctor. The doctor came and left after bandaging and stitching Link for the past hour, gasping and muttering at himself at the extent of the injuries on Link's body.

After the doctor left, the Finder made a call back at HQ to report in about their mission. Komui was quiet at first when he heard what Link just reported in about Allen's demise, whatever emotions that the news had caused, Komui did not voice them out as he knew that CROWs were all around him. But before he could utter a word, the inspector's voice suddenly shouted through the call at the Finder to pass it to Link immediately. The Finder, scared of the inspector's reputation, quickly handed the phone to Link who luckily had a study hold on the handle of the phone.

"Inspector."

"Link." Malcolm did not sound happy at all. Link quietly gulped. He feared what the inspector will do to him after his return. "What happened to Allen Walker? I thought I've told you to keep an even closer eye on him." By this point, the Finder walks out of the room for Link's privacy.

"…sir, I did. I only lost him when he starts acting strange." Link tried to explain everything that had happened when they had entered the abandoned town. Then went on with his report on how Allen started acting strange and that his right eye kept changing from time to time to his refusal to eat anything but coffee. Finally, Link told him about the creature that had attacked him and he had to remind Lvellie that it was not an Akuma that had attacked him. During the explanation, Link could not help but hear another voice at the background. He was not surprised that it was Doctor K. After he had finished his explanation, Doctor K suddenly call out just before the call ended.

"Did you say that his right eye kept changing more and more frequently?" K asked curiously. Link confirmed it and said that he caught a glimpse of it again just before Allen ran off. He heard the doctor hummed in thought before he asked another question. "Did you see his body?" Link answered no, suddenly hearing the doctor laughed rather tauntingly. "My boy, the subject is still alive. He won't be killed that easily."

Link was thinking how the doctor could be so sure without further details. He was at the scene and he could not find any evidences that could indicate where Allen might disappear to. "How did you know if Walker is alive or not? You did not see the state of the scene where Walker was most likely perished."

"Call it my gut feeling, search for him in the morning around town. He is my subject; I could predict where he could be found. You could prove my theory right if you did found him, now get some rest." The call ended abruptly, leaving Link staring at the phone in disbelief. The doctor knew that this would happen?

He shook his head, he was supposed to follow orders and not think about them. Already on his bed, he laid down and shut his eyes. Few minutes past but still sleep was not possible. Link sighed, thinking that it was going to be a long night. Turning to get the most comfortable position, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the creature. Why did it felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time whenever he thought about it?

 **Somewhere else close by (an hour later)**

 **?'s POV**

Hurt…hurt…starving…starving…

'Do not know'…holding back…can't hurt…blond human…

'Do not know'…harder to control…

…head hurt…ugly beast not taste good…

'Do not know' name…long…grey? Yes…name 'Grey'…

Grey not let…me eat…White and Black…fighting back…

Hungry…hungry…HUNGRY!

…flesh?...

Flesh! Flesh! Flesh!

…white building? Yes, flesh here…smell good…buried here…

Not going hungry with so many flesh here!

 **The inn (just after dawn)**

 **Link's POV**

The stinging pain from yesterday were slightly numbed and for that I was grateful for the doctor's expertise. The Finder had already woken up and brought breakfast into the room. I looked over to Walker's undisturbed bed, still having that dreadful feeling of what I would find while searching the town for him. Doctor K's words unnerved me to a certain degree but his orders are to be follow for the sake of Central.

With my wounds mostly stitched up, we left the inn to look around town for any clue that Walker might left for us to find him. I sincerely hope that he did not run away from the Order like the last time, or that he was captured by the Noah Clan.

It was breezy and deserted on the street in the morning with not a soul in sight, not ready to open any stores this early yet. We walked around town and found not a single thing that was out of the ordinary. The Finder and I split up to cover more grounds, hopefully to be able to ask around for any witnesses that had seen a white-haired teen in Exorcist uniform.

After roughly thirty minutes I got a sudden urge to check the church that we had passed by when we arrived here. Something inside of me tells me that I would find something there. I trusted it and went on my way, walking with care as to not put a stain on the stitches.

It took longer for me to get there in the state that I was but I made it, it was also deserted since it wasn't even Sunday. I surveyed the area, noticing all the dead trees that grew there. It was then that I noticed there was a sign that pointed out the way to the town's cemetery that was located just behind the church. Curiosity spiked my interest as I slowly made my way through the gate and to the back of the holy building.

What awaits me there shocked me to the bone.

Hundreds of cracked headstones covered the entire property, most of which were new while others had their writings fainted long ago. Flowers were scattered around as if someone had just dumped them there without a care and the dead trees just gave out an unpleasant feeling of the area. What had shocked me most was that most of the graves had been dug up!

I inspected the closest one, noticed immediately that the coffin was opened and the inside was empty. I went to check the others and it was the same as the first one. This just doesn't seem like any grave robbery that I have seen, with that many graves dug up in just one night.

"…uumm…"

I heard a faint groan just up ahead, wondering what or who could had done this was still here. Despite the state of my body, I went ahead to the source. As I came closer, I saw a coat that I recognized too well covering something on the ground. It moved underneath the coat and then I saw a head poked out, white hair from the roots to the end. I came to a realization of who this young man was.

"Walker?" I could not stop the word that just flew out of my lips, causing the said person to slowly sit up drowsily. He looked around before turning to look at me. I gasped in shock, Walker's face was covered in dried blood. Mostly concentrated around his mouth. His right eye had changed again, making the sight more disturbing than what I have witnessed from all the years working as a CROW. He looked confused at me, must be wondering where he was.

"Link? Where…are we? Did we get the Innocence?" He asked with half-lidded, mismatched eyes that were still not fully registered of our surroundings. I took the time to truly look at him and noticed that more blood stains were found on his pure white shirt and gloveless arms. The sleeves were torn, showing the dried blood that covered all over his body. His hair had few spots of pink, indicated that blood had landed there as well. As Walker was standing up, I noticed the piles of torn cloths that had gather around his feet. They do not seem to belong to him and were stained with blood as well.

"Walker," I got his attention when he focuses on me, still looking tired from whatever he had been doing. "The Innocence was retrieved, but not before you went missing. Do you remembered what you were doing last night?"

He looked even more puzzled at the question, wondering if I had just asked something silly. I could have concluded that he wasn't even aware of his action last night, trying to get any answers from him would be difficult then. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to suppress the frustrations that was slowly rising inside of me. I took another moment to look around the cemetery and at Walker again. Which ever angle that I look, all the evidences pointed out that he was the one who had done this. Based on all the years I have spent training as a CROW, my instinct was telling me that Allen was the culprit.

But it all seemed so wrong, with the blood stained face of his, the location he and the state he was found. I was worried that it could be the Fourteenth's doing. He suddenly looked at me again but more focus than before. His unnatural eye looked to be satisfied with something. At the sight of this, the sight of the creature from last night appeared inside of my mind and I shockingly made out the resemblance between them.

The single glowing eye…powerful left hand…the last location he was most likely headed…it all made sense in a sickening way…

Walker…was the creature that attacked me…

"Link? Are you alright?" I was back to reality when Walker waved his hand in front of my face and I couldn't help but think that it was the same hand that had grabbed my neck. "What did we do last night? All I could remember is that I accidently left you guys while I gone in to investigate the church. After that, nothing. Must be a terrible fight for me to not remember it and…what…got you hurt like this." He finally took notes of my injuries, Walker can be slow at times.

"Was that all you could remember?" He had a thoughtful expression before he nodded. I sighed, thinking that it was for the best to report this incident and not jump to conclusions yet. There must be another more explanation that Walker was here of all places and that he was stained but unharmed. "I will have to report this to your doctor and Inspector Lvellie, there is something seriously wrong with your actions."

"Yeah, I know. But could we go back to the inn? I feel kind of sticky with all this dirt covering all over me. I wonder how did I ever got it on me, they do have a pleasant smell though." His words left me momentarily froze. He doesn't know that those were blood. Can't he smell them? How could blood smell pleasant to him? That doctor must be hiding something. How could K be able to alter one's sense of smell and action with just implanting organs? Those organs…they must be something to do with all of this.

"I don't know why, Link. But I feel quite lively today. I feel like I could take on a whole army of Akuma without breaking a sweat!" Walker exclaimed happily while I ignore his enthusiasm as we walk out of the cemetery. I felt a migraine coming I don't want to deal with it until we return back to HQ with that Finder and explain everything to Lvellie. Oh, how tiring this job just got. With all that had happened, better not tell Walker more about it yet.

 **Black Order European Branch HQ**

 **K's POV**

We just got a call back from that observer, apparently he had found the subject. And it was in the cemetery no less, just as I have predicted. So Subject AWX was really a true success, he has finally cave in even if it was only temporary. But they were getting suspicious of him, I have to come up something to explain this to satisfy them. This Malcolm has no idea what he will gain from this experiment, he would have agreed to perform this on all his precious tools~.

Now that Subject AWX had been well fed, I got to start preparing for the next phrase of the plan. This subject was like no other that I have seen before, so exciting~! Now, now, I have to be patient. Good things happen to those who wait. I got to start gathering all of them now, I do hope that no one will go down there just to encounter an accident~. I picked up the phone in this office they let me use, dialing the number and waited. It was picked up just after a few rings.

"It's me…start gathering more, _he_ is about ready for the next phrase…yes…as many as you could find…ratings and types? All kinds…yes…hmm…put them all at the basement after they are fed…yeah the one Malcolm had 'delightedly' gave to me…good boy, you will soon be rewarded…yes, my pet…be on your way then~!"

Such royal pet he is, got to remember to feed him more of his favorites. Well then, let see how well you fair with this new discovery, my One-Eyed Ghoul.

* * *

 _ **A way to celebrate the release of the first episode of D. Gray Man Hallow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Black Order European Branch HQ**

 **Nobody's POV**

Dark and damp, the room was devoid of life. No windows to shed the sun's warm light into the cold darkness of the atmosphere. Few simple furniture stood steadily in solitude, light from the candle casting flickering shadows onto the four stone walls that had never seen the light of day. However, the room was free of dust, not a speck present on any surfaces in that room. It could be contributed that the higher-ups were taking the matter very seriously.

Allen stood by the door and stared at the room with uncertainty, all his limited belongings have already been moved to this new room. He couldn't say he dislike it but he couldn't say he like it either, there was just that undeniable feeling of tolerance, which he rarely felt since he had lived on the streets before and beggars can't be choosers.

He thought hard with all that he had heard from the CROWs and what Link had told him about after delivering his report to Komui just upon his and Link's return. It was a success, and yet it didn't felt like it. It was just an uneasy feeling that kept gnawing in his guts. And then about Link's injuries.

Link was sent to the infirmary for treatment and with how the Head Nurse was checking them, they were very serious. Allen didn't know what had caused Link such injuries since the man clearly could protect himself against Akuma attacks, he had seen it first hand when they were on a mission to solve the mystery of Phantom Thief G. So it was unsettling to know that Link could get himself hurt that badly when there was no Level 4 Akuma appearing in their last mission. The way how Link had been acting around him was another matter since he had been with Link for a while and knew well enough to be concern. There was something that Link was not telling him.

He thought back to the conversation before he was ordered to take residence in his new room. It was both strange and unsettling with how Doctor K was there staring at him with glints of interest and insanity within those eyes of his, as if he knew exactly what was going on. Allen didn't know if it was reassuring or not, but decides on the latter since that Lvellie was there and Komui was tense when they were talking. And the fact that Neah had been silent since their last talk was something he couldn't put pass as something that the Noah would do while plotting something, it doesn't fit his description.

 **Roughly an hour ago**

 _Komui was looking through the report while Allen was seated on the only sofa in Komui's office with Link standing beside Allen, despite Allen's argument for both of them seating. Malcolm was there on his own armchair brought by CROWs and Doctor K leaning against the wall opposite of Allen, observing Allen with too much interest. He was still wearing that medical mask and those lab coats that mostly concealed his appearance except for his light chocolate eyes that seems kind, but Allen knew that they hid something that was anything but kind._

" _Well, Allen. Good job on completing this mission just after your surgery. This is a great success and relief seeing that you are still alive even after being gone for the whole night." Komui's smile was stained, knowing full well that he couldn't cross the line with the CROWs and Malcolm listening. "Usually Central would want to know what happened to you on the times that you have gone missing, however," At that point, Komui was even more tense as he discreetly glared at Malcolm as he pushes his glassy higher, "Inspector Lvellie had assured them that it was part of the 'side-effect' from the surgery based on Doctor K's notes. So, Allen…" He was looking at said teen with worry, "please continue to…do your best for this project."_

 _Allen nodded, knowing that he was dismissed and was about to leave the office and go to his room to rest, until two CROWs stopped him on his track. Both Link and Komui were confused and alarmed at what they will do to him until they saw that Malcolm had ordered Allen to return to his seat as he had something to say to him. Allen reluctantly obeyed, knowing he had no choice in the matter. His right hand clenched into a tight fist seeing the smug smile on the inspector's face, feeling the rage that he could barely contain threaten to break free. His instinct that he didn't know he had was getting out of hand._

" _I am very pleased at your performance, Walker." The fake cheerfulness sickens him and he questioned himself about how Lvellie could be so amused with the act. "But with how rapid you're adapting to the modification, your doctor suggested that you are to be moved to a safer location and away from everyone for the time being before you are allowed to have any close contact with the other occupations of the Order. This is for your own safety and the others too. Central's approval just came in today, so you will be relocating as soon as possible." Allen looked at him in disbelief after those words registered into his mind._

 _They were going to isolate him, because he was a danger to them all. That was what Malcolm was implying, and the man knew Allen had gotten it too. He would have pounce at the despicable man if the rational part of his mind had not stopped him at the last second, his savage instinct was already rearing its ugly head, demanding to spill the man's blood along with those around them._

 _The sudden thought shocked Allen that he yielded to his rational part of him, not wanting to cause more trouble than necessary. He nodded again, showing that he understood the risk. Malcolm let a sly smile slipped onto his face before announcing that he had other matters to attend to. The man left with some of his CROWs while the rest were watching Allen intently. Doctor K too left in favor of comparing Allen's old medical reports with the latest ones._

 _Allen sighed deeply, feeling emotionally exhausted. He would have no choice but to follow the CROWs to his new prison. He was surprised to find out from them that it was in the same building, just somewhere underground. He bid Komui good bye and was outside of the door before Komui could utter word, he knew that the man wanted to know if he was alright and Allen doesn't want to worry the man with his problems. Simultaneously, Link was already behind him albeit with difficulty._

" _Are you sure you are alright, Link? You could go have a check-up with the Head Nurse about your injuries, since they are bothering you so much." Link was considering it and wanted to refuse, but they were really bothering him that it hindered his duties. Link pinched his noise, things were not working out as he had hoped. Sighing deeply, he reminded Allen to behave himself during his absent and was limping towards the infirmary, refusing to accept any help because of his pride._

 _Allen smiled amusedly, typical of Link. He then frowned when one of his escorts urged him to follow them. He did as he was told, but not before feeling a pair of eyes staring at his retreating back. He was about to turn to see who it was but the same CROW from before warns him again that if he did not hurry, he will use a talisman on him. Allen complied, already not feeling the eyes staring at him anymore. If he did turn back, he would have saw the tips of dark green hair before disappearing behind a corner._

 **Komui's Office (present time)**

 **Lenalee's POV**

I've tried to ask my brother what had happened when Allen was in here. Again, he won't tell me anything. I was very worry about Allen when I saw Malcolm and the man that was last seen a week ago leave brother's office with some of his CROWs and I knew that whatever they had discussed with brother was bad news. I waited until Malcolm and the man known as Doctor K had left before going to the door and put my ear on the surface. I stayed outside to see if I could eavesdrop anything from Allen's conversation with Komui inside but couldn't because that was when Allen opened the door to leave with Link and the remaining CROWs. He almost caught me red-handed, luckily for me as I had hidden myself before he or any of the CROW could see me.

"Please, brother…please tell me what you know about Malcolm's plan. I can't just sit idly while a friend of mine is suffering, especially Allen." I begged him but he still refuses to look at me in the eyes. I knew then that it was something far worst. For one, Komui would joke around about it first to ease the tension or quickly change the subject. He was doing neither of those in this situation and it really scares me to think what Central was doing to Allen.

I care about Allen a lot and the more time that I spend with him just increases that feeling inside my chest. I became more shy around him and I don't know why, Lavi seems to know and would tease me about it sometimes. I don't know why but knowing Allen is suffering just makes it harder to breath as my chest tightens. 'You're as naïve as our little Beansprout, Lenalady! But I can bet that Allen is even more oblivious about it more than you are.' That was what Lavi told me before this whole project started when we were having lunch and Allen was away on a mission. I was wondering what he meant but was too busy that time to think about it and now, I think I beginning to understand some part of it.

My brother's form was tensed with both of his elbows perched on top of his desk and his fingers linked together as they blocked his firmed lips from view. I knew from that expression that he didn't want me to worry about a thing, he was trying his hardest help Allen as best as he could. He was fearing for my safety as well, who knows what Central will do once the information leaks out about their newest project.

"If you couldn't tell me, that's alright…" My voice wasn't as strong as before, quivering as I try to hold back tears, just thinking about how powerless we Exorcists are against those with higher power just isn't fair, "but please tell me if Allen…if he's...going…going to be okay after this. I can't stand to lose him again, Komui. I just can't! I don't want to lose another family…" it was a whisper at the end. I really couldn't hold it back anymore; I really wish that I could defend Allen when he needs me the most but…I couldn't. There wasn't anything I could do against Central. We're just tools to them in this crusade against the Noah Clan.

I didn't expect a pair of warm arms hugging me and shushing me, keeping me calm. I softly cried against Komui's chest, not wanting to see me in tears but he could have felt the wetness on his shirt. I didn't know how long I was crying but I felt pretty calm after a while, he didn't say a thing, probably knew that I need my moments to calm down. After a while in silence, he finally let go to look at me. He smiles warmly at me. Giving me a final squeeze, he completely lets me go and told me to not worry too much about Malcolm at the moment as he told me that he will try to find a way to stop the project and help Allen.

I wiped the remaining tears and gave him a bright smile, trying my best to look at the bright side of things at the moment. Handing over my report from my last mission which was supposed to be my initial goal of coming here before I saw Malcolm and it was almost forgotten on the sofa. I am going to think of a way to help Allen even if Komui can't tell me the details, I can always ask Lavi if he is allowed to.

"See you soon, brother." I said to him and was already heading to the door.

"Wait." The seriousness of his voice didn't go unnoticed, and I was already giving him my full attention. He seemed to be debating whether to tell me something. Finally, he gave in. "Lenalee…try to stay away from that doctor. He isn't…normal." That was very odd of him, and he was usually fond of scientist who are researching something that wasn't about human experimenting. Or maybe that was what Doctor K's research was all about.

"Is Allen…"

He made a shushing gesture and pointed at the door, warning me about the possibility of someone spying on our conversation. He then wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to me. I was confused with it but that seems to be the only clue he could give me at the time.

 **The Bookman clan knows about them more than anyone else. Ask them about Allen and maybe they'll tell you or at least give you a clue.**

Knows about who? And asking Lavi about Allen? Well either way, asking Lavi seems to be my only option in knowing the full extent of the project Allen's part of. Bookman was out of the question; his lips were sealed. I nodded to him before telling him how the mission went and he played along so that neither of us will sound suspicious. I left Komui's office, thinking about what to do next. Lavi won't be back till tomorrow and Kanda's still out on a retrieval mission. Honestly, just when I had so much to think about and none of them are here to talk it out. The others are alright to talk about it but I don't want to drag them into this mess that I am not even clear about.

But would Bookman allow me to talk to Lavi about the project? I would really have to wait until Lavi comes back to ask him. Thinking of my remaining options, I'll just go and rest in the lounge until dinner. I really do hope that Allen could join us now that he had been discharged from the infirmary. I sure hope that I won't pass by any of the CROWs, they always bring up bad memories.

 **Allen's Holding Chamber(Night)**

 **Nobody's POV(Dream)**

An unclear scene of an abandoned church in the dark of the night fizzing into a golden paddy field under the bright sunny day. The images changed constantly, not lasting more than a few seconds before changing again. The view of the church was dark, almost sinister in a way while the scene of the paddy field was bright and warm.

A smell unrecognizable but familiar changes to light breezes caressing on soft cheeks. A woman standing on the broken alter with an impossible smile and a black pentagram on her forehead; a young boy with wavy light purple hair tied to a pony tail reaching out a hand and smiles warmly. An unclear scene of what appears to be a fight with a monster; a chase with the young boy across the unless paddy field with joy.

"D-…EXOR-…!"; "Yo-…-an't…-e!"

Voices almost merging together as they changed scenes time and time again. They make almost little to no sense at all. But if one were to pay much close attention, they could differentiate them all.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?...-WAY…-ONSTER!"; "Ov- here, -ah!"

The images were getting clearer and so were the voices. Making more sense than they had before. But they were still a mingled of mess like multiple strings tangled together in a complicated network of web.

"MONST-!"; "You're getting too slo-, Ne-!"

Blood coated gloves digging into a disfigured body, creating a pool of black blood slowly evaporating into mist; small hands reaching out to catch the boy's back when nearing a huge brick mansion in the middle of the paddy field.

The images were getting blur and hard to see, the images started to fuzz into black and grey until they were nothing but a scene of blackness. But both scenes gave a last look that could hardly be ignored: a figure of a blond male; the warm smile of the boy, however, the boy's words were the most shocking.

"You will always be by my side no matter what happens. Won't you, Neah?"

 **Allen's POV (Reality)**

I woke up abruptly after having a very strange dream, I was sweating profusely and feeling unbearably hot. I also noticed that the blanket was on the floor, probably from all the tossing that I have been doing. That was probably the strangest dream I ever had, or was it dreams? Or was it a…memory. But then, who was that boy appearing on that field? He seems…familiar, liked I have seen him before. And that mansion, it felt like home, but that was impossible. I have never been there or that field. So what is with this nostalgic?

Why was there an Akuma in my dream? And why was it looking so fearful? Was the soul saved? That church was same as the last mission so why was it in my dream? Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything just after I went in, was it from the Innocence's influence? And the man at the end of that dream, he looked so much like Link. But that would be impossibly. There was no way that Link would appear in my dream looking ragged like that, although it was strange to find him wearing exactly how he was dressed on the mission. That could be just some imagination that my messed up mind cooked up. Although, the other dream could be Neah's memories. So that was how they looked like when they were both young, before learning about the war and the Noah Clan. Master Cross was right, Mana and Neah were brothers. It was still a lot to take in after hearing it so long ago. About killing someone close to become the Fourteenth, that is still unclear to me. It had been months and still no signs of Neah wanting to kill any of my friends. But I'm still not taking any chances with him.

Man, how I really need Timcanpy at times like this. I wondered where he had gone, haven't seen him since before the mission. I thought that he had gotten himself lost in HQ and that I didn't have enough time to go look for him. Now that I'm here and still haven't seen him, it could mean that he had gone to do some exploring of his own around here. He had been doing that a lot lately, could be something to do with that restless habit of his. I do hope that he didn't got himself eaten by a cat again. I hate to go after those felines just to get them to spit him out.

Well, I won't get any sleep if I kept on thinking like this. I'll just wait until tomorrow to look for him. It was not as if I could go out and look for him now with CROWs outside guarding the door like that. Wonder what is going to happen to me tomorrow, more solo mission to see how this project is helping me. Can't say I don't feel any different, I'll say it feels very exciting. Been a while since I have felt this eager to go on missions. I must be so bored when I was cooped up in the infirmary for too long if I am feeling this excited to go out. Maybe this project wasn't that bad, nothing too bad has happen yet so maybe that inspector finally did something right for once.

 **Nobody's POV**

Allen went back to sleep after thinking for a while, oblivious to the slight changes behind him. They rippled for a moment before becoming dormant again, waiting for a chance to be use in the future. After all, they would be coming out soon when the time is right.

 **Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's office**

 **Malcolm's POV**

"…yes, that is correct…yes…alright, I'll look into it with the doctor…yes, sir." The call ended, giving me the needed time for a relief. Explaining how the Walker's recent unexpected behavior was rather harder than I have planned. With the reports from K, I was able to give a viable excuse for Central.

Doctor K…I hoped that my investment in this project will suffice you. I don't know how long I will be able to postpone Central's more thoroughly investigation on your research. With how The Second Exorcist Program had founded and ended, Central would be more desperate for a more liable way on having a certain number of Exorcist.

Sacrificing some human body to have the most powerful bio-weapon seemed to be the best alternative solution to this war, and I will have my CROWs take out any hindrance to this project. Walker must remain oblivious to this fact and the other Exorcists must never find out about it. The Bookman Clan will be a more difficult obstacle to overcome, but Bookman Jr. is still an Exorcist and therefore under my control. Maybe it is time for him to be the new subject for this project.

However, Doctor K insisted that now is not the right time for new subjects. I do wonder at times what the man was thinking, having thought of creating artificial half-ghouls are one of the most interesting matter of all. The Black Order is still in the dark about these creatures known as ghouls, even the leftover of their feast were written off as an Akuma's doing.

With K's concerns about Walker's adaptation to the organs' modification, I was very surprise as well as concern when he informed me about it after he had examined Walker's medical records and comparing to the latest ones. He told me that I would be expecting something welcoming in the near future. So far this project is rather promising than all the previous programs Central had approved.

I have never seen a ghoul before but Doctor K had informed me and all the CROW units that they are identical to humans, just like how Akuma disguised themselves to blend into society. But this time, only a ghoul can differentiate a ghoul from a human. And now that I have Walker, the first ever successful artificial half-ghoul, we would be able to harvest more of those Kagunes needed for the project.

I better warn Doctor K about some unforeseeably complication about this project, just like the failures from the Second and Third Exorcist Program. They too seemed promising at first and then all hell broke loose when artificial apostle Alma Karma went on a rampage and the Akuma nucleus in the Thirds went out of control.

My goal is within reach; I could almost grasp it. It is only a matter of time that this project gets the right amount of approval to perform on all the existing Exorcists and not even that blasted Head Officer and European Branch Chief Komui will be able to stop me.

 **Somewhere in Portugal**

 **Nobody's POV**

A white-haired teen with a long scarf wrapped around his forehead was sitting very still on one of the windowsill while facing outside the window overlooking the large backward the mansion has. His feature frowned at a particular thought, whether it was good or not, no one knows. He could not fathom out why a certain organization would allow such things to happen within their ranks and yet not know much about it. He guessed that it was one of the things that makes them different from them; they dive in head-on, without so much as a consideration about the subject matter.

"Interesting…" the teen muttered before getting out the sill, pocketing his hands and walked out of the library. A destination in mind and a smirk slowly slipping onto his face. Interesting indeed.

"What are your commands, Master Noah?" A maid came forth and asked, bowing at the well-dressed white-haired teen.

"Called off all of my private lessons for this afternoon, I am needed somewhere else."

"As you wish, Master Noah." The maid bowed again before disappeared from sight. The teen sighed, all the servants within the mansion could hardly act as any normal human servant. However, his mind was occupied with other more serious matter, with all things considered, things could get entertaining for both sides.

"Oh~? What's with that smirk, Wisely? Caught something interesting?" A silky voice belonging to a man in a loose white-shirt with few buttons undone appearing just outside of a beautifully crafted wooden door. His dark wavy hair tied in a low ponytail and a cigarette between his lips. The man too smirked as if he found something funny on the younger man's expression.

"The Black Order is up to something again; it could be used to our advantage. Still it irked me to know that they still can't get the hint about tampering with the natural order." Wisely stated, walking through the door that was so politely opened by his adopted uncle. "But with how the Earl is doing, this might not be the best time to tell him."

"Whether you tell him or not, he'll find out through his Akuma. Eyes and ears of the Earl…" Tyki chuckled and then hums as he closes the Ark Gate, walking gracefully beside Wisely across the dark city that situated inside the Black Ark. He thought about it too, about the things that the Black Order refuses to learn. He was interested though, about the new project Wisely was referring to. "What are they up to now, Wisely of the Demon Eye."

"From what I could gather from those Finders, an Exorcist had undergone the surgery, no thanks to you and Sheril, and he received something impossible implanted inside of him." Wisely hummed, "it was a miracle that he survived it all, I was so sure that he would have died from rejection. But both Allen Walker and the Fourteenth are fine and going through changes that not even with my Demon Eye could foresee. That Exorcist is full of surprises."

The fact that the face Tyki was making was hilarious was an understatement, the thoughts inside his head were all in a jumble. Allen freaking Walker manages to surprise them all yet again, and to Sheril's annoyance. Now the boy was chosen to be the Black Order's newest test subject, against his better judgment, Tyki looked forward to their next meeting to see how much the boy had changed.

"By the way, Tyki…" Wisely stopped on his track to the dining hall where all the other Noahs are gathering, "want me to give you a little spoiler of the traitor?" At this, Tyki just mess up Wisely's unruly white hair.

"I'll wait for the surprise; things are interesting that way." They pushed the door open, and luckily dodged an incoming pastry that was later decorating the beautifully craved wooden door. The hall was already in a disarray state with plates of delicious food sent across the table. Thirteenth chairs lined across the table, ten Noahs present. The Earl's seat was empty, indicating that he hasn't arrived yet.

Tyki and Wisely took their seat, waiting for their lord to arrive and tell them the reason as to why he had summoned them for dinner as they try to avoid getting into the crossfire. By the looks of it, Jasdero and Devit had started the fight and now were trying to take cover from Fiidora. The Akuma maids tried cleaning all the mess made by the troublesome twins but were met with another mess just after they have cleaned the previous ones. Still, it was their job to serve the Noah no matter what.

In the middle of his idle thinking, he was sort of surprise to see his brother, Sheril, in such a good mood. Ever since Road has gone to sleep to heal, Sheril had become more violent, annoying and a slight more sadistic. Not that he was complaining but, it could get unbearable sometimes. His thoughts were halted when he felt a familiar presence that he just knew was impossible, before being suffocated in a tight hug that he hadn't felt for a while.

"Miss me, Uncle Tyki~?" Tyki looked behind him and found the one person he wasn't expecting to see. Road has returned and she didn't look any different from before she was attacked by Apocryphos. The sudden silent in the hall didn't go unnoticed by Tyki, but he could still see the smirk adoring on Wisely's face. The teen knew it before anyone does, that sly little thing. "Tyki! Stop ignoring me!" Road pouted childishly as she pinched each of Tyki's cheeks as hard as she could, getting an annoyed look from him as she laughed at it.

"My beautiful Road! Come to daddy now, darling!" Sheril's shriek was expectedly loud as he lunged himself at his proclaimed daughter. Road just lets him cuddle her as long as he wants, not even complaining after 10 minutes of tight hugging.

"Is this why the Earl called us in? Just to welcome Road after her long nap?" One of the twins jeered, they weren't very close to Road for obvious reasons. But nevertheless, they were glad to see her again. "I'm out of here if there's nothing more to do! I have more important things to do instead of playing house here!"

"Yeah, playing house! Tee!" Jasdero repeated in glee as he followed his brother. They were about to open the door when the door opened itself to reveal the Earl in his demon form. The twins, after shrieking from the sudden appearance of the Earl, quickly scramble to get back to their seat. The giggles did not escape the twins' ears as they glare at the culprits.

"Well, hello my lovely family! What a great gathering we have today~." The Earl sang as he spins around in circles towards his seat. After settling down, he smiled at his family members. He frowned at the empty seat around the table. The reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath hasn't been found yet, but soon will be in time. He smiles again as if nothing ever happened and faces his family. "Now, you all must be wondering why I have called you all here today. Well, isn't it obvious? To spend some quality family bonding time~! Now that Road has return, it is time to catch up some lost time with her~."

Many of them looked ready to run at the first chance they could get but knew that it was futile. Other than that, they could detect that there was something else that the Earl wasn't telling them and so they were anticipating what their lord was about to say as it had apparently caught his interest.

"That isn't all, is it? Lord Millennium." Wisely chuckled, unable to suppressed the urge to read their leader's mind about it. He already knew it, and wanted to see how everyone's reaction to the news would be.

The Earl chuckled at the 5th disciple knowingly and caught the other's attention as well. Lero levitating beside him, trying not to catch the attention of one Road Kamelot. But it was already too late when he felt a tug at his handle and the next thing he knew, he was being swung in a circle at high speed. He knew he should have hide behind the Earl just in case.

"It is about Allen Walker…and Neah…" The room suddenly dropped a few degrees. Most of the Noahs were still in anger about his betrayal but also confuse as to why the Earl still want the traitor return to their side. It just doesn't make sense even more when the said traitor had claimed to want to kill their lord to become the new Millennium Earl himself. But it was their lord's wish and it is their duty to obey it no matter what. "It seems that their 'precious' Order had done yet another taboo, and it is doing something very interesting to our Fourteenth~. I have seen it first hand from one of my Akuma who met an unfortunate end. And that's not the exciting part. The exciting part is that Akuma's soul was gone~! Poof! Gone! Missing! Nowhere on the face of the Earth!

The room was dead silent, for once the twins were being serious. They did not expect the Earl to be happy about one of his Akuma being destroyed by an Exorcist and especially Allen Walker, but for the soul of the Akuma to disappear that even their lord could not sense it was something to be wary of. As far as they know, only the first disciple of Noah has the ability to do that.

"Now that I just gave a clue about our precious Fourteenth, I'll give another clue and we will all see how close you all could guess what the Order has done~" The Earl spun more lively with enthusiasm on his chair, too excited to wait for their answer. "Here's the other clue: what other creature than the Akuma takes the form of its prey and sometimes cannibalizes its own kind?" The clan thought for a while, and the only reasonable answer they could come up was still an Akuma. It seems that other than the Earl and Road, Wisely knew exactly was creature the Earl was hinting on.

"…a ghoul…" Mercym finally broke the silence, the Noah of Pity had an unreadable expression on his face as he declared his answer. Most of the others were guessing that but doubted that the Order would go that far to win the war. "Humans are disgusting to use their predator's organs just to gain some advantage on the field. I pity the ghouls who had lost their lives when they were just living and not bothering anyone."

"That is human nature," the Noah of Judge, Tryde, exclaimed, "They could not stand having another being higher than them in the food chain. Even I, Noah of Judge, did not find the ghouls guilty for doing what their nature ordered them to do." Murmurs starting to sound around the room, already feeling more disgusted by the acts of the Vatican. But the Earl was grinning even wider and that had gotten everyone's attention in the matter of seconds.

"It is true that now the Fourteenth has a few Kagunes inside of him, and that alone has started changing him into something inhuman. We will wait for a while and see how the Order 'handles' such a creature. First artificial one-eyed ghoul, and already feasting on human flesh!" The Earl chuckles more maniacally after that, "A Noah, an Exorcist, and now a half-ghoul! Allen Walker! You are one unpredictable child! How long will the Order be able to control that nature of yours before you, yourself, vanquished them with your own hands!" The rest of the family laughed along with the Earl, while the more silent ones just smiled maliciously at the Vatican's own foolishness. The 7,000-year-old war is finally about to end and it will be in their favor when it happens. The final stage is in motion.

 **A room in an old inn somewhere in Argentina (at the same time)**

 **Lavi's POV**

"Careful with those manuscripts, idiot! We're departing at dawn so don't forget about them or you'll suffer the consequence." Bookman reminded me harshly as I carefully placed all the old manuscripts we collected while on the mission along with the Innocence inside the only bag we brought along. We were just checking all our stuff before leaving in the morning using the Ark Gate in a nearby church. Man, traveling had never been so easy and quick. Can't wait to go back and tease Yu again~. I love seeing the look he makes whenever I call him that.

But still…I wonder how Allen's doing. With all those CROWs following him around all day long, anyone will go crazy by the end of the day. Well, there's only one way to find out and that's going back and to check up on him. Surely he's missing the awesome me~!

 _SMACK!_

…

"…you know what? I'll never be able to find out why you always find satisfaction from hurting little old me…" I grumbled as I rub my head where a bump was forming while Bookman was just burning holes at my back with his panda eyes. I still think that he was somehow related to pandas, I just haven't found the evidences to prove my theories yet.

After done packing and looked at the clock, I realized that I still had some time to kill before hitting the hay. It was just too early for me to catch some Zs while Old Panda was still in the room cleaning his needles, yikes! No thank you, I like how my nice and sexy body the way it is. Maybe a walk around town could clear some thoughts, it was still dusk so it should be fine. Although, it was strange that not a soul was seen when I looked out through the window. Wondering what was really going on, not a single person in sight. And it was strange, even on the Exorcist level.

I was about to go out and investigate to see if there was another possible Innocence phenomenon when suddenly Old Panda stops me. I was about to snap back at him but stopped when I noticed his serious gaze. He was never this serious unless it was about our duties. He gestured me to come closer and so I did, I was curious of what he wants to tell me, until he hits me on the head again. Damnit, he always got me!

"Idiot, how much more must I tell you to stay out of trouble." He whispered, blowing off the few candles that lighted our room. "How can I relax with how unresponsive you are to danger? At this rate, you'll take an even longer time before I deem you perfect to succeed after me." With that, he takes his place at one of the beds in the room and lays down with his back turn on me.

I was at first confused with his behavior. Usually I knew what he was talking about but it was just too sudden. I looked out the window again, trying to comprehend what he was so cautious about. And then, I saw a shaggy looking person walking by. He looks to be searching for something; I was already hiding before he looked at my way.

"Go to sleep, Lavi. It won't bother you when it knew there are more of us." I heard Bookman said, and instantly knew what he meant. To be in a place where they could be found, that was enough to make me listen to Old Panda's advice. "Keep your weapons close, just in case." I nodded even though I knew he won't see me, taking my hammer and placed it under my pillow as I try to sleep. But no matter how long I stayed in that position, I couldn't sleep.

We did notice that this town had a really high death rate compared to all the other towns we've stayed, but I didn't suspect that it would be their work, but I knew that Bookman knew it before we came. It's been a while since we heard about them before we joined the Order. To be honest, I have never seen a ghoul before but according to the records they are creatures similar to an Akuma. There were speculations that the first Earl of Millennium made the Akuma from the inspiration he found in ghouls. Even with Allen's Curse Eye, he won't be able to tell the difference between a ghoul and a human.

I recited the things I learned about ghouls quietly in my head, wondering what else there was to write down after this mission. According to the records they look human and are the closest creatures to humans in terms of anatomy with the exception of their predatory sac, Kagune, and that they are more adaptable than humans with their enhanced body. They could make weapons out from said sacs but no one in the Bookman Clan was able to witness it and live to tell the tale. Sadly, we were only able to label them as animals wearing human skin with a taste for human flesh. And the only symptom for us to distinguish them was their eyes. Blood red iris and night black sclera together with red veins spreading across the eyes and the skin around them, Kakugan. And the worst part was that nothing can actually penetrate their skin except from another of its kind, not even Innocence. It was a good thing that the Noah Clan did not use ghouls in this war or we would have already lost.

But still…there was a nagging feeling inside my chest when I thought about Allen's right eye, it was so similar to the drawings of those Kakugan. But he only had one while ghouls have two, so maybe it was coincidence after all. No way the Vatican would approve of turning Allen into a man-eating beast to win this war, that had to be some mad scientist's project.

But still, there was no way to know unless I see those medical records. For some reasons, Malcolm ordered the CROWs to secure all of Allen's files, including his mission files and only Komui was the other person classified to read them and sworn to secrecy to never leak any of the information unless it was addressed to Bookman. But Old Panda didn't tell me anything, or he did not think that I was ready for it yet.

Other than the subtle changes in his eye, I don't think that there was a problem with him. His appetite was rather unpredictable, that could just mean other things. I'm getting worry about him, Bookman seemed very interested and busy with everything that has to do with Allen these days and it wasn't like I could walk up to him and ask. He'll just tell me to not worry about these things and that I should get back to my studies. I can't help but to have my suspicions. If Malcolm did really approve turning Allen into those things, this war could get even more complicated than it was before. The Akumas and the Noah Family will be the least of our worries.

 **Nobody's POV**

When sleep finally claimed the young Bookman Jr., the old master was relief to know that his apprentice did not find out as much as he shouldn't. Keeping secrets from him had become harder as days passed, it won't be long before the truth is reveal and that could cause some unforeseen consequences. Reminding Lavi to be unbiased started to become impossible as time spend with the other Exorcists had caused him to be more in tune with the apprentice's 49th persona.

Bookman was getting both worry and mad that he could not protect his apprentice like his last, and the fact that his current one was injured gravely from their last encounter with Sheril Kamelot's interrogation was another prove of how powerless. But it was for the sake to protect the Bookman line that he had to prevent his apprentice to ever finding out the truth, and it seems that fate had other plans for them all. Bookman was conflicted; his actions were to protect his apprentice from being situated into this war that was not theirs to fight, it wasn't their duties to protect humanity from extinction.

For whatever's worth, Inspector Lvellie was making a huge mistake: he should have never agreed to that insane doctor's plan. Doctor K was planning on something much more than this war.

 **Black Order European Branch HQ (next day)**

 **Nobody's POV**

Fate must have hated him for something because he was assigned to a mission with _him_. Chaozii Han didn't even know what to say when Supervisor Komui briefed him about his mission, his brain had apparently stopped working once the word 'partnering' left the man's mouth. He was angry, furious even, that the higher-ups still had the gall to let the traitor to continue working for them, assigning him with _him_ on _his_ mission, no less.

Sure Allen freaking Walker might have proved himself useful with the Fourteenth's ability to move the Ark and transportation had never been so quick, making rescue and retrieval missions much more efficient. But to Chaozii, Allen is still a traitor, always is and always will be. He glared heatedly at the young man, ignoring the supervisor all the way to the end of his brief. He wasn't sure that the Noah won't do anything to him whenever they were left alone but it seems that Central hasn't put much faith on the Fourteenth host too for they were assigned with a number of CROWs since Link was out of commission. It put some relief on Chaozii's mind, but he still hated Walker no matter what.

Komui cleared his throat, berating himself to actually do to this the both of them. But he had no choice of the matter, he just sent his precious sister to the town nearby for a recon mission and that the others weren't available while Bookman and Lavi hadn't return yet from their mission. His sister had a fit before giving in, Komui hoped that she'll understand that it was for her own good that she stays away from Allen for the time being. Allen Walker wasn't allowed to go on solo mission based on his last mission, according to Doctor K's warnings, he at least hoped that Chaozii would understand.

"Don't expect me to back you up on the field, Noah scum."

…he spoke too soon. 'Where is Lavi when you really need him?' Komui rubbed his face with both of his palm, ignoring how his glasses were pushed up from their place on the bridge of his nose. Things really weren't working like how he planned.

 **Somewhere in the White Ark**

"…"

"…I really can't concentrate with how you're burning holes at my back, Panda."

 _Smack!_

"It is official: Your purpose in life is to make my life miserable."

Lavi was massaging one of the multiple bumps on his already swelling head as he navigates back to the door back the Order. They were supposed to arrive back earlier but Lavi made a mistake of not taking the _only_ luggage they had back with them. How did Lavi forgot to take it with them was a mystery itself.

Bookman grumbled under his breath of how much a nuisance Lavi was being while Lavi resorted back with how old Bookman was getting that even he forgot to tell him about it. It earned him another kick to the head. So here they were, walking back to the door to the Order after going back for the luggage in Argentina. Even with the easy transport, they had to go through the hassle to gain access with the church and the personals guarding the doors.

Bookman needs a smoke after getting back, and away from his idiotic apprentice for a change. However, you can't always have what you want in life.

 **Pidhirtsi of the Lviv Oblast, Ukraine**

The silent started right after they left the office, continued throughout their journey from the Ark and to their destination. It was very awkward at first but it felt necessary to Allen, he doesn't want to upset his partner more than his presence had already did. He still had Timcanpy by his side, the little golem suddenly turned up when they enter the Ark and it kept close to its master since.

Currently they were at the entrance of the gate to Pidhirtsi Castle, ready to investigate the reports of some strange hauntings within the castle. According to the Finders, the inhabitants had experienced few paranormal incidents. Paintings would stare at whoever was walking by, creaking noises made from the floorboard during late nights and windows found opened when they were shut closed earlier. Given the fact that the Finders reporting few Level 1 Akumas in the area, it could be the Innocence's influence.

"Allen Walker, you are hereby ordered to follow every command given by Exorcist Chaozii Han. You have no right to refuse any of the given orders made by him." One of the faceless CROW told Allen, making Chaozii's chest filled with pride. He gets to command Walker to follow his orders like he was his superior. With confident, he marched in with Allen and the CROWs in tow. The last of them were inside when two pairs of golden eyes shone in the darkness.

 **Allen's POV**

For hours, Chaozii had been doing nothing but complained how uncooperative I have been. He was almost as bad at Master Cross when the man was in a foul mood. I have searched the attic, the kitchen, the dining hall, living room, all the unlocked bedrooms, servant quarters, the chapel, Guard room, knights' room, library and the study room. There was almost no place left to search inside the castle. Timcanpy kept on growling at Chaozii as I kept calming him down before could happen, the CROWs shadowed behind us all the way and not giving any indication to help in the search.

We were taking a break and I had led myself further away from the group but was still felt someone eying my back, I ignored most of it and tried to calm myself down. I lead on a marble column, still deep in though on where the Innocence could be and why haven't we experience any paranormal activities from the reports. It was hard thinking about it all when my own thoughts would wonder somewhere else, mainly a tempting scent. I don't know where it came from but it was very luring and kept gathering around the group. I felt my own conciseness waver a few times even if it wasn't from the Fourteenth's influence, something else was trying to take over but wasn't strong enough to do so yet. For that, I was grateful. I was not going to lose the only trust I have left with the Order because of something like this, but I will question what that doctor of mine had put inside of me.

 _~creeeaaak~_

Suddenly we turned and saw the pair of wooden doors leading to the main staircase opened, and an eerie aura was what I felt when a cold breeze passed by. I ignored their shouting as I ran towards the door, pushing it and in time to hear thumping noises fading out. Before I could think what to do next, I caught a different scent. It was unique on its own that I had no words to describe it. Its trail led me upstairs, along with an opened door that we were sure that we have closed all of them when we checked. Something wasn't right, someone was in here with us.

"Allen Walker! You disobey a direct order! What do you think you were doing?" Chaozii shouted as he pulled me up by my uniform's collar. He was unhappy about it while we might have a potential threat in the castle with us, what was he even thinking? Before he could continue throw his frustration on me, we heard a loud bang upstairs.

Chaozii dropped me down as he raced upstairs towards the source, I followed reluctantly behind along with the CROWs. Through the hall with many portrays of past rulers, Tim was flying rather irritatingly around my head as if trying to warn me something. He would not calm down even after I have tried relaxing it. Tim kept on pointing its tail at the door to the library and that alone gave me a clue. Another bang rang around the darkness as silence soon followed, there were soft muttering behind the door.

"Don't even think of any funny ideas, Walker. I am the one leading this mission." Chaozii angrily commanded as he pushed me roughly out of the way, even after so many months working on the same side he still hold a grudge against me. He shouldn't have hated me for trying to do what was right, even if the Noah were the ones that ordered the killing, they were still human. Wanting revenge for the dead wasn't anything worth doing, it just chained him to his past. And noting could free him from his own imprisonment until that revenge is sated.

He may be selfish, hardheaded and not so bright, but his body tells a different story: bulky arms and well defined muscles, not too sweated currently but very tempting. His blood must be very nectarous, not to mention his savory flesh. His body had the right amount of fat, just right amount of muscles too, not so hard but chewy. If only I could just-

 _Chomp!_

"!?" Timcanpy bit my ear with his piercing teeth and for some reason it didn't hurt as much as it used to. But it did wake me up from my crazy mental talking! I could feel the changes within my eye and that was not a good thing but it was lucky of me that Chaozii was too busy trying to gather all his courage to open the door and find out what was causing all the banging.

On the other side of the door we met the large extent of the library, there was no changes from the last time we checked. There were a few paintings of flowers hanging around any available spaces on the walls. Chaozii led the group further in while I kept a lookout for any signs of the intruders. There was, however, the same peculiar scent from earlier. There was the eerie aura surrounding us, but the others weren't as sensitive as they should be. Timcanpy suddenly flew straight into one of my sleeves to hide, it was a sign that something was wrong. I was wondering why they haven't sense it yet until a familiar voice spoke out.

"You know; you shouldn't keep someone as important as I waiting. It is very rude, sub-humans." All of us turned and saw a man sitting on the balcony on the second floor of the library. His back was on us so we weren't able to tell who exactly he was but there was something about his scent that smelled familiar, his tone brought dread as I slowly remembered where I had heard that voice. "So you're all healed up, good for you. That way I can torture you more for what happened to my sweet daughter Road, Fourteenth!"

Sheril turned around and threw the book he was reading, creating a loud bang on the floor below him. As soon as he was up, many objects around us started floating under his will. I still remembered how he and his brother had almost killed me the last time we met and I wasn't looking forward to it as I dodged and took cover. Chaozii had activated his Innocence and charged straight towards the Noah without a second thought, that was when I saw the smirk on the Noah's face. And it was also then that I realized that Sheril was never seen to be out alone on his missions! He had another Noah with him!

"Chaozii! Look out!" I shouted to him, hopefully he would avoid falling into Sheril's trap. My warnings were heard by deaf ears, however, as another Noah jumped out of hiding and tackled Chaozii away from Sheril. I don't think I have met that Noah before with that light blue hair. That unknown Noah saw that I was looking at him, he smiled and I noticed multiple eyeballs sticking out of his tongue. It was a sickening sight, the eyeballs were twitching and looking around. I noticed how rigid Chaozii looked when he finally sees his assailant, so they had met.

"Haven't found the Innocence yet, Fiidora? Well then, I guess we could play a little game as we wait. What do you say, Fourteenth?" The objects were then hurled at me with the other Noah – Feedler? – came rushing towards me with his long disgusting tongue sticking out! The CROWs all stood on the second floor, not bothering to come down and help. Were they here to only observe my performance? I can't help but felt betray with their actions. I also couldn't find Chaozii in this chaos, all my focus was not to get crash by any of the projecting objects flying towards me in deadly speed and avoid getting any contact with that Noah's tongue. I could really use my Innocence now in this situation.

Crown Clown, ACTIVATE!

…

…What?! Nothing happened?

I can't activate my Innocence!? How was that possible?!

Neah?! What's going on?

…

…

Neah wasn't answering…what was happening to me?!

The attacks from both Noahs did not give me time to fathom the problem and I got a few close calls. At least my agility was getting faster that I managed to keep up the pace with both of them, they did seem surprised with it too. But if I couldn't use my Innocence, I couldn't defend myself from them and I couldn't keep on running away from them. I started to sweat a little from their assault, I tried to think of a plan to distract them. If they were waiting for us here, then the Innocence must be somewhere close by.

A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention, I dodged from Feedler's punch and a falling shelf to look what it was. I sighed in relief to find Chaozii safe on the second floor, right where Sheril was once occupying. He was watching us fighting with wide eyes, I saw fear in them as he was trembling as he stands. I got to get him to find the Innocence and get out of here. I made a quick scan across the room to find anything that looks remotely out of place, and that brought me to focus on a portray hanging near Chaozii. It was glowing slightly but I could feel its dormant power radiated around it. It was the Innocence, but were my eyes that sharp to detect that slightest difference?

"Chaozii! Get the portray beside you, it's the Innocence! I'll hold them as long as I can!" He looked surprised for a moment when I pointed where the Innocence was before his feature turned sour as he stared coldly down at me. "What are you waiting for? Get the Innocence so we can both get out of here!"

"This is what you get for trying to save the enemy, Walker! This is your punishment for your sins!" I was shocked that he said that. It seems that I don't really know the full extent of his hatred towards me. "Let see how much the enemy repays you for you 'kindness', Walker!" With that, he grabbed the Innocence before heading to the door. However, objects started blocking his path whenever he tries to go around the, I could see that Sheril was effortlessly trying to stop him but there was something about his body gesture that was nagging me. Chaozii was out of option and it took a moment for him to think before jumping through an opened window to escape. It surprised Sheril for a second before he resumed attacking me.

Things were not looking too good on my side, the two Noahs were getting closer and their attacks were more brutal than before. Weren't they sent here to get the Innocence Fragment? The CROWs were muttering something and strips of papers began to float around us. Suddenly a barrier was formed, trapping me along with two Noahs inside!?

"What are you doing?! I'm still here!" I shouted, trying to stop them from finishing their chanting. They paid me no heed as the barrier was completed and they left after that! I was still confused about what their purpose was but the distraction was enough for the Noahs to trapped me in their clutches. I felt thin strings around my body and I can't move. Then a stinging pain erupted at the back of my neck before the pain started to spread across the surrounding area. Through the pain I could see the other Noah had his tongue out and was grinning slyly at me, was that his ability?

"Poor little Exorcist, abandoned by your own God and left to die here. And even you own allies have forsaken you to us. Isn't it wonderful? This just makes our job much easier." I heard Sheril whispered in my ear, but he was still a distance away, how did I managed to hear him and why does he seem to know that I could hear him? "So sad that you don't even know the whole truth about what they had done to you. Tell me, why do you keep helping them when you yourself knew that they will betray your trust?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from showing anything that would give away that I was in pain. Sheril's strings were slowly twisting my legs, bending them all the wrong way. "You seemed harder to break than before, could it be from the surgery?"

The Noah Clan knew about the project?! But how? The other know was smiling widely when he saw me whimpered as the pain suddenly exploded and began to make its journey further. That Noah was quiet but he was almost as sadistic as any other Noah in their clan. I can't think properly with this much pain, and I knew that they knew it too as they added more pressure at it. A blood curling scream erupted from my throat when both of my legs were twisted and the bones were broken into so many parts. That wasn't even enough for them as they continue moving onto my right arm. My Innocence wasn't even reacting to the Noah being so close to it, was my Innocence gone?

The snapping noises didn't escape my ears as I watched in horror of how my legs bended right back to their original state as if nothing had happened. Sheril chuckled at my shocked face, he didn't even say a thing when he went on ahead and broke my arm. I watched in fear as my arm mended itself back as well, it was almost as fast as how a Noah heals but it couldn't be Neah's doing. What was happening to me?!

"From your expression, I can conclude that you don't even know that this is only natural for your body to heal itself with that much fuel inside of you." I looked confused at him and wondered what his words meant. "You'll find out soon enough." He smiled cruelly at me, didn't wait for my legs and arm to fix themselves back in place as he broke them once more and continue to do so as they kept fixing themselves. All along the way, the pain was unbearable with the other Noah's parasites messing my insides. The trail they left behind too was healing but the invading parasites kept on destroying the healed area and continues to spread.

Their torture didn't stop while I had screamed in excruciating pain, they enjoyed it. They bathed in it. My newfound healing ability kept on healing my wounds over and over and over again, but I could feel that it was getting slower. My senses started to dimmed as the time past and my throat was sore and dry from all the screaming. Black spots begin to appear in my vision as the pain intensified, I couldn't even make out the outline of the enemies anymore.

Was this the way for me to go…?

But I still had more things to do before that happens…

I must…keep moving forward…for Mana…

…and…

everyone else…

" _Please don't disappear like that again, okay?"_

…Lenalee?

" _Let's make a promise: to never die before we see it through to the end, okay?"_

Oh…that's right…the promise we made after I have returned 'home'…

Ha…Ha…it seems that I won't be keeping it after all…

…I'm sorry…Lenalee…

I haven't even told her how much I love her…

…but it's all in vain now…I won't even see her again…if I die now…

But I'm so tired…I couldn't even move my arms…Crown Clown won't respond…Neah wasn't even responding and he was not even taking over my weak mind…had the both of them…abandoned me…?

… **DaNGeR…**

…huh...whose voice was that…?

Before I knew it, everything went black.

 **Outside of the castle**

 **Nobody's POV**

"We did as you have asked, Inspector. Walker is now inside the barrier with the enemies."

"Good, continue your observation after getting Exorcist Chaozii Han back with the Innocence immediately. Walker's purpose was to distract them after all, retrieve him once the enemies fled."

"Yes, sir." The communication link was then cut off as the bat golem returned into the sleeve of a member of CROW. They stayed not too far away from the castle with the other Exorcist trying to calm himself down after seeing the same Noah that had injected him with the parasites. Chaozii knew that what he did was wrong but be could care less if it was the traitor. He didn't know much of what kind of experiment Walker was put into but if it was for the purpose of gaining an advantage for this war, then he had no objections.

He wonders what was going on inside the barrier, but deep down he just wanted Allen to die by the Noah's hands. However, the inspector sounded so confident that Walker would survive and return, so what kind of sly tricks will Walker be using to get out of this one?

 **Inside the barrier**

Sheril and Fiidora watched as the barely recognizable body of Allen Walker bleeding on the fine red carpet, the blood had a very nice color added to the picture. Even with their better hearings than normal humans, they could barely make out the heartbeat of their opponent. They guessed that they might have gone a little over the top with their torture but they were told to do what was necessary for it to happen.

"Well, Fiidora. It's quite a mess we made and the Fourteenth might not survive this. But it's a win-win situation for us, 'no Fourteenth, no betrayal'. It's sad that we lost the Innocence, even if it wasn't our mission to retrieve it in the first place." Sheril took a long look at the barrier and frowned, he didn't like to do too much work on this like these. "Be a gentleman and break it for your elder, won't you."

"…"

"Did you say something?" Fiidora shook his head, he thought it was Sheril.

"…HuNgrY…"

Both Noahs looked back to the body only to see how the legs first bended back in place as they slowly stood up, pulling the rest of the limp upwards as they heal. Bones snapped back in place as the torso was brought upright followed by the head bended front with crimson colored hair blocking the eyes. Arms flopped limply at each side with excess blood dripping from them.

"…nEed…FLesH…"

The head slowly lifted midway to reveal a Kakugan replacing the right eye, the scared eye seems pupil-less as they both stared at the two Noahs with a crazed expression. The head soon fully lifted and they saw how the face that once housed a warm and cheerful smile now splattered with a maniacal and hungry smile, showing all the canines in all their glory.

The two Noahs smiled at the obviously deranged Exorcist, they couldn't wait to tell their lord that they had finally done it. The first ever being successfully created by the enemy, the perfect weapon for mass destruction and they didn't even know it. If a General-level Exorcist has the power to defeat an army of giant Level 3s and a few Level4s, a Noah that could destroy a whole city in less than a day while a ghoul has a body that no manmade weapons could penetrate, what happens when you mix them all up into one single body?

All the previously made wounds and intruding parasites were all but vanquished out from the body, the Dark Matter all but absorbed into the half-ghoul's right arm as a dark claw formed with an undefined shape as if it could not decide what to make itself look like.

"This might be a little late for it but for all it's worth: Welcome to the world, Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul." And the creature charged towards them with one thing in mind: To feast.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that it took a while to finish so to make it up, I had written it longer than the usuals. Hope you all like it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _The shriek of a long forgotten instinct sliced the air like a knife. Blood decorated the pristine walls together with the bindings of old books lined on the shelves. Shadows danced in a performance of death along the walls as the fight rages on. Friends or foes couldn't be distinguished in all the mist and still, it cared naught at the moment. The beast rages on, fighting all just to satisfy its hunger. The unholy eye shown unspoken insanity and a smile presenting its unsatisfying hunger; the game had just barely begun._

 _Claws severing torsos and limps, teeth clamped onto necks; paper seals flying in a complex arrangement, binding the beast in place before it could kill any more of them in its rampage. The deed was done, nothing could be said or undone; it wasn't their job to question it, it was for the fact that they did it that counts. Fallen comrades tossed aside like broken tools, left forgotten along the evidences that the destruction had ever occurred. No witnesses, no complexation._

 _The beast contained, for the time being, covered up by a sheer number of paper seals that still reserved its holy white color. The beast was furious, it does not want to be contained, it wants to devour, to destroy, to dominate! It felt a powerful surge running through its veins as it fought against its binds, with a desire to kill anyone who dares to defy it. It's demonic eye stares straight ahead, looking deep into one's soul; death was just one step ahead._

 _Prey so petrified, frozen in place, unable to stop watching the beast slaughter its captors while they maintain their position. A moment their eyes met, red and white meeting dark black. The demonic eye had a predatory glint, fully intended to have its prey devoured in one bite. The unshaped claw reached out to pull him in, killing another of its captor in the process. So close; few inches more. So near; purple nails barely touching._

 _They were so close! So close! They were just about to grab the prey, just a little more and-_

 _SLAP!_

"Chaozii Han, focus." Inspector Lvellie called out to the traumatized Exorcist after failing to gain back the man's attention and already feeling a migraine coming from interrogating him. His CROWs did everything they could to execute his orders when suddenly things just went downhill when communications with them suddenly cut off. He found out what happened after they, whatever that was left of them, came back along with two of their Exorcists. Allen Walker was unconscious when he arrived and was sent to his isolated room with more CROWs guarding the door while Chaozii Han was sent to his office, he knew that what the man saw must not be spread.

He had enough things on his plate to handle without more annoyances to deal with, along with more security issues on handling the subject when he goes into a berserk state. Doctor K will be doing some explanation when he sees him.

Malcolm looked at the young man again, thinking what he should do with him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought of how to solve the situation in hand. He only had at least 15 minutes before the meeting with the generals and supervisors to discuss the project's funding and procedures, it was left unsolved during the last meeting because of Walker's sudden disappearance. He hoped that this time there will be no interruptions before he could get the majority vote in this meeting.

"Listen to me, Chaozii." The man raised his head slowly as if he had no strength left in him, "What you saw was just a misguidance with the doctor and how Walker should be handle after his surgery. You heard about it, didn't you?" The man nodded robotically, not really aware of his surroundings. "It may not seem like it but it was a success: two Noahs appeared but no Exorcists were killed. That is the goal of this project, Chaozii. To preserve the number of Exorcists we have, and with Walker we could achieve that." The young man nodded blankly again, clearly being manipulated and yet wasn't aware of it. "You saw how his wounds healed and that the Noahs left him after they were done with him. Doctor K's experiments will help us all and soon, you will receive the same ability as Walker. Nothing will be able to kill you then. Nothing. You would be unstoppable."

Chaozii thought back on what he saw when Allen broke through the barrier, his coat all torn apart along with all his clothing and yet no wounds were found. He saw the dark claw on the other hand, the one housing no Innocence, twitching and kept on changing its form, it was a scary sight. Allen's cheerful aura was replaced with a predatory one that just makes your preservation instinct shouting at you to run, the mismatched eyes looking at him and the crazed smile. Chaozii wasn't sure what it was and he really didn't want to be part of that experiment either if it was to be turn into a monster.

And the fact that the two Noahs weren't there when he finally got a glimpse of the inside of the barrier was an even stranger thought, were they there just to make Allen lose control? He wasn't really sure and the CROWs told him that he had nothing to worry about as it wasn't his place to. He was scared till he was sure that there weren't any colors left on his face. But the threat was still there; the other Exorcists will receive the same treatment once the project proved to be successful, including him.

However, another part of him imagines the ability he would gain from it, the power to heal one's body within seconds. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible taboo, and it is to win the war and destroy the Noah Clan after all. He would have to put his trust in the inspector's words. He wants to destroy the Noah for killing all of his friends and Anita, he would make them all pay even at the risk of his life.

 **European Branch Black Order HQ, Cafeteria**

 **Lenalee's POV**

"I'm really sorry, Lenalee. There isn't anything I could tell you when I myself don't know what's going on." Lavi's usual cheerful demeanor wasn't there when I asked him again to tell me about the project, it seems that even he was kept in the dark about it. It just worries me more that Bookman won't let Lavi know about it either, and it was done to protect Lavi, wasn't it?

Breakfast wasn't even appealing anymore and everyone was talking about how Allen's latest mission went, I heard that he was partnered with Chaozii. I was so worry about them as I know Chaozii hates Allen a lot and nothing Allen do would make up for it. His grudge went so deep that it even bothers what Kanda was able to tolerate, we always thought that Chaozii might not live long if he keeps it up in front of Kanda.

Now that their mission was over and they came back late last night, no one had seen either Allen or Chaozii anywhere. I thought that something had happened to the both of them until some of the Finders told me that they saw the CROWs dragged Allen to his cell and Chaozii to Malcolm's office. I was relieved that the both of them were alright but was wondering why that man wants to talk Chaozii alone. Was there something unexpected happened while they were on their mission?

The mission was kept brief and any information regarding about it were classified only to those that knew about the project, that was what I heard from the rumors going around. Now why would they do that? All these mysteries and yet we were not anywhere closer to finding out anything to help Allen with. I could see how frustrating Lavi was and how tense Kanda was being even though he tries to hide it but I could see through the act.

Finders and scientists from the other tables were whispering all kinds of things and mostly were about Allen being part of the project. They were still arguing about how could a host of a Noah be part of the project and what they were doing to him, there were also rumors about Allen ready to betray the Order when his Awakening begins. I was upset that they thought of Allen like that after all that he had done for us, he doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal just because a Noah chose him as his host.

"Don't take it to the heart, Lenalee. They won't listen no matter what you say." Lavi whispered, trying to pull me back from my thoughts. I nodded to him and stared at my meal, feeling no appetite to eat anything in general. I saw the same thing with Lavi, he doesn't have any appetite either. Kanda was the same, slurping his soba all the way and ignoring everything around him. I wish I could be just as ignored as Kanda was with how the rumors were spreading.

I stared at the others at our table, Timothy, Miranda, Krory and Noise all had a grim expression and I could tell that they were trying hard to ignore all the ill comments about Allen. Johnny and most of the Science Department were busy trying to get permission to check on Allen from Malcolm even though we all knew that it won't happen. I stared at them and thought about how we were all gather here together; if it weren't for Allen, we may not be here right now.

"Yu~! There you are! And Marie too! I'm so happy to see all my sons well and in good health." We looked up from our untouched food to see General Tiedoll greeting us warmly, at least it was nice to know that not everyone here hates our guts. Noise was smiling at the general while Kanda's scowl darkened, it was amusing to see him that way whenever Tiedoll insisted on calling all his apprentices his children.

"Don't call me that and leave me alone, Old Man!" Kanda growled and avoided his master's attempt to hug both him and Marie, while the latter just let the old General do what he wants. Seeing this, Lavi went over and teased Kanda without so much as thinking about his well-being seeing that Kanda emits an aura that could compare to a demon. And then Lavi ran off screaming about a demon hot on his tail while Marie tries to calm said demon down. It was amusing and lighthearted, just what we need at times like this.

The scene nostalgically reminded me of the past before everything that had happened. If it weren't for Central sending in CROWs and restricting our freedom, we would have willingly fight for them. To me, it just feels so empty now that they have isolated Allen away from the rest of us because he is the host of the Fourteenth Noah and that he is part of the project. Tears prickled at my eyes, rubbing them clear before anyone saw them.

I felt a tug behind me and I was surprised to see Timothy behind me, I could see that his cheeks were puffed and eyes were red, he had been crying too. I could see that he misses Allen, he was the only other Exorcists with a Parasitic Innocence. I noticed movement at the corner of my eye, I quickly dry my tears before I looked any more suspicious to the CROWs that were watching us. Timothy noticed this too as he was tugging a little harder.

"Those creepers were creeping me out! Won't they leave us alone?" He whispered, knowing that if he was caught talking about the CROWs, there will be punishment even if you're an Exorcist. I hugged him, trying to calm him down before I thought of my answer. The CROWs won't let us be knowing that we are Allen's friends, Central thought that we would betray the Order and as long as the Earl isn't defeated, we are forever at the mercy of the Vatican.

"No way in Hell am I going to go to a meeting with you! I have enough shit to last me a lifetime with you in it already!" Kanda shouted angrily at Tiedoll but the old General was unfazed by the outburst. Kanda looked even more murderous than before, I wondered what they were discussing that made him that mad.

"Come on, Yu. You didn't attend the last one, even though it was interrupted midway, but you have to come to this one. It's your duty as a General and we'll got to spend time together! Isn't it great?" We all sweat-dropped by the man's fatherly attitude while Kanda was fuming and hands twitching to grab Mugen. "Wasn't it you who decided to become a General so that you will be the only one to could kill Allen when he becomes the Fourteenth?"

Kanda tensed as the rest of us grasped at the proclamation. Kanda himself had announced it when he returned to the Order with Allen and Johnny but still I couldn't believe it. Yes, Allen wanted that and told us he rather died than have the Fourteenth take over his body. Always thinking of others before him, that is so like him. Kanda scowled once more before disposing his finished soba and followed his master out, leaving us all to resume to our meal.

"Lenalee, about what Kanda said…is he really going to kill Allen?" I looked back to Timothy and saw that he was trembling, I smoothen his hair as I reassured him that Kanda won't do something so drastic as that. I wished that I could believe that myself.

Allen…wherever you are, please be okay.

 **Meeting Room**

 **Nobody's POV**

All the Generals were seated along with Komui and Inspector Lvellie while Howard Link was standing straight beside the man, the latter was still covered in bandages but they were no excuse for not attending the meeting. Kanda was feeling cornered with all the Generals sitting around the table with the hated inspector and then there were CROWs guarding outside the door, he saw Link holding piles of reports that were no doubt about Allen Walker. Supervisor Komui Lee was tensed on his seat, and he held a serious gaze that he rarely uses except for serious matters.

"Now that General Yu Kanda had 'kindly' joined us, let the meeting begin," Malcolm stated as Link hands the reports to him, whispering something to the man before he was signaled to summarized what the last meeting was about. Link nodded obediently as he straightens up without a wince.

When Link was about to begin, Kanda saw Bookman standing in the darkest part of the room observing the meeting. He was motionless as if he was a statue and Kanda would not have noticed him if Kanda did not hear his soft breathing.

"The last meeting was about the One-Eyed Project, conducted by Doctor K and approved by Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie, nothing leaves this room without the inspector's permission. Now I will state the summary from the last meeting." Link started as he carefully read the papers in front of him. Link wasn't there when the last meeting was commenced but he was informed about it by a fellow CROW when he was in the infirmary and also when his charge was sent to another mission. He was at first shocked by the turn of events but he wasn't allowed to voice his opinion about it and stay loyal to Inspector Malcolm.

"The One-Eyed Project's aim is to create powerful and durable Exorcists and increase the chances of surviving a battle against a Noah. Subject AWX, AKA Allen Walker, had been the first successful individual to have survived the surgery. Based on his medical reports, the subject's body had been modified and fortified at such a rate that normal medical needles are unable to penetrate his skin." By then, almost all the Generals were wearing a grim expression and Kanda was the only one confused with everyone's reaction but stayed quite, there was something they knew about it that they didn't share it with the rest of the Order.

"For some unexplainable reason, the subject has been suffering an eating disorder: the subject cannot or could not consume any normal consumptions and resorted to drinking water and coffee since then. There are also times that the subject exhibit a transformation with his right eye, transforming into something similar to his Cursed Eye. Reasons are still unknown and nothing has been reveal about its purpose. Moreover, the subject has been experiencing night terrors. Reason could be that the Fourteenth had been tormenting the subject, other than that nothing was amiss."

Listening to how Link was emotionlessly listing off what Allen Walker was experiencing was torture to Komui, he could have helped the boy if he wasn't so closely monitored. Komui intertwined his fingers tightly as he endures the whole session and listens.

"That was all before the meeting was interrupted when the subject was thought went missing during his mission until found the next morning. Place of discovery was a graveyard and hundreds of buried bodies went missing. Suspect of the crime was Walker himself, but was not clear as for why the subject would do such a thing." With his speech done, Link went back to his post. Nobody spoke for a few seconds, still contemplating about the situation at hand. Soon, the inspector broke the silence.

"Before we begin, I like to introduce Doctor K to join us for this meeting. He was the genies that made it all possible." Malcolm snapped his fingers and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man in a lab coat but without his medical cap and mask. He was wearing rounded glasses and had that soft smile, but Kanda knew that it was anything but friendly. The man looked normal enough to be pass as any common person, and would have passed as any if the man did not have such glint in those sky blue eyes. He could already feel something akin to sadistic about the man, it was the same feeling about the scientists back in the lab where he was created. Something inside of Kanda told him to be careful around the man, and his instinct never fail him.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Doctor K, but you can just call me K. Sorry to intrude unexpectedly but Inspector Lvellie had asked me to come and join in, so I do hope that we will all get along." Doctor K greeted them all with a warm smile and Tiedoll returned it with the same intensity. General Klaud and Socalo just nodded at the man, respecting his presence while Kanda just glared at him for reasons only known to himself.

"Right, on with the meeting." K seated himself beside Malcolm and looked through the reports as the latter handed over. The doctor looked pleased with the results and Kanda was feeling rather uncomfortable being in the same room as the man.

"I believe that we must first acknowledge the elephant in the room: the last mission the subject went with Exorcist Chaozii Han and several members of CROWs. Most of them returned safely while others were killed after their encounter with two Noahs, Noah of Desire and Noah of Corrosion, Sheril Kamelot and Fiidora respectively." Malcolm stated and was amused with the different reaction the Generals were displaying, but he was waiting for them to collect themselves before he reveals another fact.

"Allen Walker is currently unconscious, but was reported that he had, in fact, survived the enemies' brutal attacks and had healed himself with the project's regenerative ability. But because of the fight and that the enemies had fled, the subject's 'flight or fight' instinct had set on 'fight', causing the subject to turn against the CROWs, killing most of them before they managed to subdue him and brought him back. Chaozii is currently recovering in his room while Walker is resting in his chamber." The Generals were shocked about the news while the doctor was chuckling on his seat, Kanda could barely contain his anger with the Order's ignorance. "But with more precautions and further study, we will be able to fully harvest the project's full potential and win against the Earl of Millennium and his Noahs."

"The incident from the Second and Third Exorcist Program will repeat itself if you don't stop this now! Walker is just a child, a victim of being a host of a Noah! I know the order you gave to that doctor, you implanted an organ from a ghoul into Allen on purpose!" Komui was quite the whole time but shouted angrily at the inspector for committing such vile act.

"Yes but the boy is already doomed to begin with, he was not meant to live this long with that Noah inside of him. He's lucky that Central decided to keep him alive because of his usefulness, he should be grateful to be part of his project." Komui was seething, he could not believe that the inspector from Central would allow something this inhuman to happen on Allen. The other Generals were grim while Socalo was grinning madly about the twist of event, the latter viewed ghouls as an entertainment in general. "He is already a Noah and a property of Central, he has no right left to even refuse us. He's just a soldier made to fight for us. This project is just something to help giving him an edge."

"The reason that all of you that are gather here is today to vote for whether to further this project onto the other Exorcists or to wait for a few months to see how Walker is adapting to his modification. Votes are won by majority and that means you too have to vote, Yu Kanda." Kanda glared at the inspector, he hated the man for the suffering he had caused to both him and Alma. Allen was the one that freed the both of them and he had promised the Beansprout that he would be the one to kill him if the Fourteenth ever succeed in controlling his body. But with how the current situation is resigning, there was something about it that made him uneasy.

With how smug the inspector looked, they seemed to have no say in demolishing the project unless the man said so. They only had two options to choose from and both of them were not really much different. Kanda was really going to get a migraine just thinking how much a pain in the ass with the inspector, and he would gladly not participate it since he already is a Second Exorcist. The others won't be so lucky and they were going to decide their fate by voting, what a way to go around and make friends. Well, there was a high possibility that the Stupid Rabbit won't make it. Yeah, Kanda thought that he could make sure of that and then he won't have to deal with all the idiocy from the redhead.

…nah, Lenalee would just kick him for this. And he rather remain a male even if he had to endure more nonsense from the idiot Bookman Apprentice.

"Do the High Generals know this?" Tiedoll finally asked after the tense silence, but the look on Malcolm's face already answered his question. "Does Central even know the full detail of this project? Using a ghoul's organ is a very grave mistake if we don't know the extent of its effect on a human body."

"Allen Walker is no longer a human, he is a Noah and as such he will be treated as one." Malcolm finalized before Tiedoll could even say another thing. Kanda detected an undertone that suggested something else, something Malcolm knew that the Generals would not like. "A ghoul is already a creature of nature, surely the Noah Genes will have ways to adapt it."

"You put more than one inside the Beansprout." It was more of a statement than a question, surprising the inspector for a moment. Before Malcolm could come up with an excuse, Doctor K laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hahaha, he's good. So that is the power of a Second Exorcist, that is splendid!" He clapped and then wipe his glasses on his coat. Putting them back, he glanced at Kanda with interest. K knew something was rather interesting with that particular General and he was right, and he was glad that he had the man's attention, effectively forgotten what the General had said. "I really can't wait to see how Subject AWX will be like once his transformation is complete. Comparing to a Second like you, he will be tomorrow's news while you will be history."

Something inside Kanda snapped at that comment, that man had the guts to compared him to Allen. He may not know what a ghoul is but he was not going to sit there and listen to that ****** say as he please. He was itching to slice K with Mugen. "Subject AWX will gain incredible strength as well as unimaginable speed, fast healing factor and strengthen skin. They might be similar to a Second's ability but here is the fact: can a Second produce a hidden weapon from their body if he or she was somehow disarmed? The subject will create countless weapons if he is kept in a favorable environment. And then there is the-"

Kanda suddenly stood up, causing his chair to dragged on the floor roughly before it tumbles down with a loud 'bang'. He stormed out of the room with a destination in mind. The other occupants were stunned with the abrupt departure, Komui being the first to snap out of his stupor as he dashed out to stop the rampaging General, knowing full well where he might be heading.

"Well, that is certainly interesting." Malcolm stared at the doctor's amused face and sighted. He should have expected that coming from the insane doctor, everything that could potential spell 'danger' is just another amusement for the middle aged man. "Let's go and stop him before he starts doing something insane in the presence of a hungry ghoul, shall we?" The inspector stared at the retreating back of the doctor as he thought about what he had said, it was something he hadn't thought about it before now.

"Doctor K, what happens when a human is in a close proximity of a hungry ghoul? The archive we have about ghouls are limited, so we have no knowledge of what would happen then."

"Oh, and I take it that General Yu Kanda doesn't even know what a ghoul is~? That's amusing!" The man snickered as he whispered his answer, "Why don't you follow him and see it for yourself? You'll get your answer when you see it with your own eyes." Malcolm looked questionably at K as the man was smiling innocently. The inspector supposed that it couldn't be done unless he did as he was told. Besides, he also wanted to compare the two: is the latest subject of the project better than a Second? Only time could tell.

 **Allen's Holding Cell**

 **Allen's POV**

The first thing I noticed after waking up was how hungry my stomach was, it was a pain that I have never experienced before. The last time I was left starving couldn't even compare to this pain. Timcanpy was with me, trying to comfort me with his tail as I tossed and turned around the bed trying and failing to smooth the pain away. Perhaps sensing my distress, he fluttered his feathered wings to cool my head.

Everything was hazy and the last thing I remembered was foggy like everything was placed behind a fogged up glass. Then there was this scent flowing in the room, it was good but very faint. I didn't know why I paid so much attention with it but it was the only thing that was keeping me focus. It was then that I noticed that my uniform and shirt were in tatters and splattered with blood. I thought about what I had been doing before ending up here when the event happening last night came clashing down on me.

Two Noahs, Sheril and Fiidora? Yes, I remembered them. They were…torturing me…and I almost died. Then something happened right before I blacked out. But, why do I look like none of that ever happened? My coat was in patches while I looked fine. No injuries, just blood splatter all over it.

As I concentrated more on my sense of smell, I realized that it wasn't my blood. I thought hard about the event last night, everything was still hazy and unclear. I couldn't even make out which was head or tail of it.

Wait, what happened to Chaozii? And the CROWs? Are they alright? I won't know until I was allowed to be let out soon. I couldn't activate Crown Clown; does that mean Neah had finally succeeded? But I didn't even felt the Noah either. And I am still here, so it must be some other reasons.

It was strange that I was left alive and back to the Order when I knew that all the members of the Noah Clan had orders to give me back alive. So something must have happened, was it because of that voice?

'… _ **DaNGeR…'**_

That was the voice I heard before blacking out, whose voice was that. It didn't sound like Neah's, but it did sound a little bit like mine. Looking at my hands I somehow felt satisfied for some unexplainable reason. Clenching and unclenching both of my hands, I try to suppress the sudden urge to run out and demand some answers from the CROWs. They got to know what happened on the mission, and to the Innocence. Had the Noahs taken the Innocence? Had they killed Chaozii? Why was I left alive and not captured by them? So many question with no one to answer them.

I felt a nudged on my left cheek and saw that Timcanpy had flown over to my shoulder to comfort me. I smiled as I scratched his cheek in return, he felt chubby on my fingertips. Feeling a bit sticky with the torn uniform, I took it off along with my shirt as both articles were practically not-wearable. As I stared at the mirror with a lighted candle as my only light source, I traced all my little scars all over my body. I was carefully tracing one that Kanda gave me, it doesn't hurt as much as before. And the large scar I gave myself, it was still a bit sensitive but doesn't throbbed as much either.

Both were caused by Innocence, and I wondered how much more will I take to add into my collection of scars. I could be a walking gallery. I turned around to view my most recent scars, the ones that doctor gave me. My eyes scanned them one by one and I winced when I thought about how much it could have hurt if I was conscious at that time. All of them looked like they were done with precise precision, stitching back together for my own body to recover. All four of them. Most of them had collided with my large scar that was running down from my right shoulder to my hip.

The longer I stared the more confused I become, I didn't find any new scars when I was so sure both Noahs had done a number on me. Couldn't it all be just a dream?

A sharp pain in my abdomen reminded me of my current crisis, black spots danced around my vision before it was clear again. I hold onto the edge of my bed to steady myself, suddenly I became hyperaware of my surroundings. The sound of airflow under the door, the echoing footsteps from a distance, the small heat coming from the candle and the scents of different people outside my door.

The new sensations left me breathless for a moment before some kind of a mental attack struck. The pain that it left inside my head leave me clutching in pain, someone was trying to take control!

I won't let you do it, Neah! I won't betray my friends!

…

… _ **BlaCK deFEAted…**_

Who-who was that?! I felt chills running down my spine, the feeling of something rippling behind me sent me into hysteria! Something flickered out before it receded back in as the footsteps outside became louder by the seconds. There were shouting and cursing, and I knew I recognized the curse.

"GET OUT OF MY ******* WAY, YOU ****** *******!"

… _ **GreY…FalL sOOn…**_

The voice spoke again and vanished and I couldn't sense its presence anymore. It left me breathless to think that there was another being residing within my mind. But what does he mean by Black when I called it Neah? Was it referring to Neah as Black? Then who's Grey? Before I could even fathom why the voice sounded so disoriented along with traces of my voice along with Neah's, the door was violently yanked opened and in came Kanda.

He looked pissed but then, when was he ever not pissed. His uniform was a bit disheveled and his glare seemed to intensify once his eyes found their new target: me. I was only able to make an 'uh?' before he charged straight at me and then proceed to grab the front of my shirt, not bothered by the blood stains or how torn the fabric was.

I was so shocked that I was speechless as he dragged me out of my room and pushed everyone that had gather around out of his way with me in tow, I had no idea where he was taking me but he seemed too pissed even for me to ask.

No one was brave enough to get close to us to stop Kanda, even the Generals were standing on the sidelines as they observed us. Komui was the only one trying to stop Kanda from doing something idiotic.

"******* Lvellie… ******** Central…too stupid to even think about it…" I heard him muttering while ignoring the supervisor, must be using me as his stress reliever. What a friend. Can't wait to kick his ass, no thanks for dragging me into this.

It was then that he brought me to the training hall that I noticed there were more people inside waiting for us. Lvellie and Link were there too, the former looked very interested while Link looked very uncomfortable. Beside them stood Doctor K and I had to suppress a shiver when I saw the glint in his eyes when he saw me, he was excited from what I could tell.

"Kanda! What are you doing?!" I turned and saw how distressed Lenalee looked. She was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them. Even though she was standing by the wall, I could clearly see her.

Kanda ignored her and the rest of our friends in favor of yanking me up to meet him eye-level. His eyes were narrowed and I too was glaring at him with the same intensity. I begin to question myself, do I really have a death wish to do that?

"Activate your Innocence, ******* Beansprout! I'll beat you up till you're nothing but a pulp." Woah, something must have pissed him beyond reason. I looked around and noticed that there were CROWs guarding around the entrances and almost everyone in the Black Order had come to watch us fight. I saw Doctor K smirking at the corner of my vision and finally figured out why Kanda was so mad. The doctor must have riled him up, enough to want to challenge me as part of the project's experiment. So they want to know who is the strongest: a subject from the Second Exorcist Program or the project I'm part of.

Kanda then tossed me on the ground and sheathed Mugen out. Using the momentum, I spun around and threw myself back onto my feet. I try to summon my Innocence by all I got was an empty presence. I tried again and failed, all the confusing whispers had me thinking that they thought that it was strange for me to not activate it first before Kanda starts attacking.

"Too good to even use your Innocence against me? I'll ******* kill you for this!" Kanda lets out a battle cry before he charges at me with his Mugen activated. I vaguely heard Lenalee shouting at Kanda to stop him as I tried to shield myself from his blade with my arms and closed my eyes to wait for the inevitable to come.

I vaguely felt something busted out of the back of my shoulders and then the sound of metal hitting something resonated the entire room with a loud 'Clang'. Silence falls all over, urging me to at least peek and see what was wrong. At first, I saw darkness, then something glinted in front of me. I opened my eyes fully and was met with an illogical scene.

Crystals formed in the sharp of a pair of feathered wings shocked me down to my core, they come from my back and protected me from Kanda's blade. They were a mix of dark purple with swirls of glowing green, the green defines each crystal and making them looked even more beautiful. Ignoring the fact that they were in unusual colors, they reminded me of what my Innocence looked like whenever Apocryphos was nearby.

Grasps and shocked expressions traveled around the hall as everyone looked at me with frightened eyes. The wings then pushed Mugen away from me with much force that nearly made Kanda lost his balance as we all watched the crystalized wings beginning to waver and lost their solid state. I watched in awe as each glowing crystals melted into what could be described as waving flames merging with each other.

They were beautiful and frightening at the same time, urging me to run my fingers through them. They felt like mist under my gloveless hands, I felt warm and safe for some reason. Their mist-liked form kept changing, always not in one shape for too long. I wondered why it happened, but I wasn't paying much attention to it as I was still concerned about Kanda's next strike.

Kanda was quick to recover, he dashed towards me with more force than before. I was able to intercept his next strike, causing him to become more and more angry that I was able to read his moves so well. I was also able to react much faster to my surprise, shocking everyone else in the hall as well. But as it continues on, I began to feel weaker and my mind was becoming blank. I hope that this battle ends before something else happens.

 **K's POV**

I watched in glee as they fought, the battle was getting intriguing. From my point of view, I could see that the subject was starting to lose himself. When he completely does, that's when the real battle begins. I turned around and saw that everyone else in the hall were speechless, not that I blamed them: they had never seen ghouls before and even if they do, they thought that it was just another Akuma.

The girl with the short skirt, Lenalee Lee, if I remembered right. She still looked shocked and…is that fear I see~. Well, never would I have thought that this contract would be so much fun~. The subject is truly an interesting individual to begin with.

"Now do you understand the potential of this project, inspector?" Without even looking at him, I knew that he was smirking with pride. Good, I provided him with the weapon he needs for this little war of his.

"General Yu Kanda is a very powerful Exorcist that has killed a Noah once. Watching Allen Walker fighting him in terms of power now, I can say that all the investments I've made were worth every penny." The other Generals were staring hard at the fight, the one with dark skin was grinning madly that I knew I had earned a liking from him. The others weren't so fond of the idea, I could tell. But it was not for them to decide the future, it was Allen Walker's choice anyway.

Let the next stage begin, going closer to releasing the world from the prison it had put itself in.

 **Lavi's POV**

I was right all along; the Black Order had really done it. Making a human into one of those predatory ghouls. I watched silently as a Bookman and recorded every detail of the fight. The way those wings moved, how Kanda's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, the way Allen's eyes seemed to show a growing insanity in them, the movement the Kakugan was making as it was watching Kanda's form and Allen's lips beginning to form a snarl.

I couldn't tell Lenalee about what I knew for the fear that it would disturb the course of history. We as part of the Bookman Clan have no obligation to those outside of the clan. My 49th persona would have told her everything, the feeling of guilt was easily shoved to the back of the mind when I am Bookman Apprentice, having no expression at all as I mentally record every last detail.

As I was watching, I saw Bookman was observing the doctor from our corner and by the way he was standing, I could only conclude that something was about to happen. The doctor looked too cheery for someone watching his subject about to get maim down by General Kanda, and that's not something to take lightly with. The both of us moved back until we have touched the wall and blended well in the shadows, waiting for the unknown to happen. And I remembered that I had a terrible feeling of what I was about to witness.

 **Nobody's POV**

The Exorcists, Finders and scientists all watched in fear as the friend they know and care about was starting to strike Kanda without any precisions. They all noticed the way his right eye was strangely transfixed onto Kanda each time Kanda manages to evade his attacks. The hits became erratic and they would all hear a growl coming from him, it was unsettling that the sound was so inhuman. And the way Allen kept dodging Kanda's strike was starting to look unnatural with the way he twisted his body much more than they knew what a human could take.

 _I can't escape this hell.  
So many times I've tried.  
But I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself_

They were also stunned to see that sometimes Allen would use his bare hands to stop Mugen from piercing him and it was scary to even look at. But it was a mystery that they all wondered: how come he wasn't even bleeding from where he stopped the blade?

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become,  
And help me believe it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
(This animal, this animal)_

Lenalee was holding onto Komui as she witnessed what Allen was slowing becoming. Fearing the worst, she tried to stop them from continuing but was held back by her brother. Her tears escaped and ran down her cheeks as she refused to accept the fact that she was losing Allen, and it was not to the Fourteenth anymore. This new side of Allen that he was showing everyone, it was hunger. It was raw hunger that only a predator could show to its prey.

Komui tried to shield his sister from the inevitable while trying to calm her down. The fight was getting intense and he himself doubt that Allen was even aware of what he was doing to Kanda. But with the CROWs all guarding and watching, he could do nothing but watch as one of his Exorcist slowly drifts away. He had just lost another one in his line of duty.

 _I can't escape myself,  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied,  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!_

Slowly losing his mind, Allen wasn't aware of his surroundings. He was wondering what happened as he watched his body moved on their own accord. He vaguely saw that Kanda was actually getting serious with the fight and beginning to use his Innocence to its full power.

'… _ **lEt mE…Take iT…'**_ Allen heard a voice said and felt that it was familiar. But he didn't care anymore, not when he suddenly felt exhausted all of a sudden. He finally let go, mental walls all crumpling down around him as he falls. Falling into the dark abyss that was his mind; ascending was a creature covered in black mist as Allen descends. The last thing that registered to him was that the mist was looking down at him with that demonic eye before everything went black.

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become.  
And we believe it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
And we believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

The moment that Allen stopped moving, Kanda knew that something was definitely wrong. He posed his defense stance and faced Allen with Mugen in a deadly position.

Few seconds went by when Kanda felt pain bloomed on his left shoulder. His eyes widened when he caught sight of blood smeared face looking back at him with such insane eyes. The lips parted to give him a toothy grin before he was pushed back and nearly fall if he didn't lodge his sword into the ground. He stared at the person that had taken a chunk of him, still unbelieving at what he just saw.

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell._

 _(This animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
And we believe it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
And we believe it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
(This animal I have become)_

The presence that was Allen Walker was gone, that was what Link could say as the 'chi' he was getting from the person was nothing he had felt before but once. He was afraid that it was him, and he was sure that if it was the Fourteenth he would still be glad. The person in front of everyone was no one they had ever the misfortune to meet.

The person swallowed the flesh it had taken from its victim, licking the blood that had escaped from its lips. It had never felt so alive after having a taste of an unusual human and it was happy that it did. Its wings flared with the intensity it nearly touched the ceiling of the hall, dancing in delight of not being restrained by the other presences in its mind.

The person lets its eyes travel to look at everyone that had gathered around it, letting a trill with the number of humans it saw. Finally settling its sight on its opponent, it crystalized its wings to form a guard and crouched down.

"… _ **mE…feASt…"**_ it said before launching itself at its target again. And chaos erupted from that moment on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Gently breeze creating soft golden wave across the endless wheat field, reflecting their golden glints under the hot summer sun. Under the shade of Cornelia, the old tree whose age long forgotten, pair of hands conjoined. Pairs of golden eyes stared up at the moving clouds, making up stories as the clouds form something every next moment. They laughed and relaxed in each other's company._

" _Will we be able to be like this forever, Neah?" One of them asked, his long wavy hair danced together with the wind when he sat up to look upon the other. The other hummed with his eyes closed, feeling comfortable with his place amongst the short green grass. Revealing golden eyes to look at the matching ones above him, he snickered and flicked at his forehead playfully._

" _Of course, Mana. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." His spiky hair stayed the same after attempts to smooth them out by Mana, causing the young man to pout cutely and gaining a laugh from Neah. The twins then sat up as they heard their mother calling from their home. They raced each other to the door, laughing all the way._

 _Allen stared at the scene as the twins ran through him as if he was a ghost. They didn't even notice him there at all. He watched them until they entered the only mansion seen across the wheat field. He was in a daze, he was confused, he didn't know whether it was Neah showing him these memories or he was slowing being consumed by the memories. He didn't even remember what he was doing before watching the memories play._

 _It was only then that he saw someone he had never seen before, but there was a sense of familiarity about the stranger. The young man was in a distance away so Allen couldn't make out the man's face except for the round glasses and long rusty red hair. The man holds himself like a scholar, wearing neat cloths with a book tucked under his right arm. Making his way to the mansion, passing by Allen._

 _Time seemed to have paused when the man turned to look at Allen, shocking him for a second. If what he was experiencing was a memory, then he shouldn't have been seen. The man smiled warmly at him before walking up to the door. He rang the bell, waiting patiently after hearing a soft 'Coming!'. The door opened revealing Neah, looking mildly surprise at the newcomer but nonetheless, happy to see him._

" _You made it! Took your sweet time. Come on, there's still plenty more even for you, *****". The memory blurred into an infinite gray, Allen jumped in surprise at the sudden change. He looks around and found nothing but gray._

 _He tried to move but found his legs rooted to the spot. He looked down and saw something that made his blood froze. Inky black vines snaked up his legs and bounded them together, taking their time making their way to his waist. He struggles to get them off, he tried peeling them but they were stuck tightly like a second skin on him. He tried summoning Crown Clown but nothing responds._

 _Everything cracked around him like a mirror, the pieces fell to reveal the place where he had been to before. The rundown city was overseen by blood red sky, the buildings were covered in red vines and the street was crawled by black mist together with veins trying to pull him into it._

 _Allen renewed his vigor to escape, the vines had already reached his head and still coming. He was dragged across the street, shouting and thrashing all the way. Many things gone through his mind and none of them were good thoughts. If Neah really was taking over, would it mean that Neah was currently killing all his friends? But that won't happen, because Kanda had promised to kill him if Neah ever makes an appearance. As long as Kanda keeps his promise, he could die in peace knowing that nothing would ever hurt his friends. Especially Lenalee._

…

 _He blushed thinking about her at that moment, he was being dragged in his mindscape and all he could think about was Lenalee. He would have slap himself for being silly if he wasn't being tied up by the living vines._

 _A groan interrupted his inner debate, causing him to look up and gasp at what he was seeing. The vines had dragged him to a crater where all the black mist and red vines were coming from. Now that he took a closer look, he noticed that the red vines were actually made out of flesh, just like a vein would inside a human body. Cold sweat dripping down when he saw that those things were pulsing and glowed anomalously, wrapping around what he could see was two humanoid shapes onto a huge mass of black mist in the middle of the crater._

 _The pulsing veins already wrapped the majority, leaving only the head and half of the face to be seen. Allen muffled his shock when he caught Neah's tired gaze, the veins glowed angrily as they overrun the stigmata on his forehead. It was then Allen paled sheet white when he saw the partially cracked mask of Crown Clown with its torn capes overpowered by the veins, the warm lights that always radiated whenever his Innocence was activated had dimmed so sickly._

 _Allen jerked in surprise when he was lifted higher up to face what he thought was the head of the black mass. The eye that had haunted him for a while when he first saw it appeared was examining him with barely contained excitement and hunger._

 _Allen suddenly screamed when he was assaulted by the disgustingly fleshy veins piercing his body like he was a pin cushion and the thundering blended voices bumming all around him. He trashed within his binds, barely making out the words coming out from the black mass. The eye alone was enough to know what it was thinking._

"… _ **gOt yoU…"**_

 **European Branch Black Order Training Hall**

 **Malcolm's POV**

"Contain them NOW! Restrict them within this hall with all your strength! We cannot afford them destroy the rest of the building!" I ordered my CROWs as they came marching in and reinforce the barrier. I seemed to have underestimated the strength of both assets now that I have witnessed their battle. Doctor K was right; I have to see it with my own eyes to know what his creation really is capable of.

It took four CROWs to cover each corner and four more on each side of the barrier to keep them in. There were two more CROWs behind each and every one that were covering the side supplying paper seals for the barrier. The projecting crystals from that monstrous wings piercing the walls and floor was deadly enough to be considered lethal and brutal, they were both glowing green and indigo as they corrupt the living materials into dust. Observation alone showed me that the green was Innocence while the indigo was Dark Matter. The crystal projectiles evaporated after they have imbedded themselves into any surfaces, the Dark Matter present in the crystal ate away any living matter it touches. The Kakuhous implanted must have brought out the power of the Noah inside of Walker to use. Impressive.

I took a glance around after most of the Scientists and Finders fled from Walker's first outburst, fully aware that General Tiedoll and the Exorcists that were present wanted me to give the order to separate them. But I have no intention of doing so, because I want to know which asset is better than the other. If Allen Walker managed to defeat Yu Kanda, who killed the Noah of Wrath, Allen Walker will be the most important asset for us to win this War. Looking at him now, he doesn't have any control on what he was doing and it raises an opportunity for me.

If Allen Walker was truly unable to control himself, I would be recommended to take charge under the order from the Pope himself. That just give me the approval I need to have full custody over him. I will be the only one who will have total control over him and the rest of the Exorcists if my plan goes well. Doctor K's work was just the foundation to start applying this practice onto the other Exorcists, an army of super monsters wrap around my fingers.

Looking at the man in question, I could see the anticipation in those eyes of his. He was looking forward to the result as much as I was, glad that there was someone that shared my goal. I could already imagine his enthusiasm when I give him the news that he will become the head doctor for the continuation of the project.

At the far corners of the training halls, I caught sight of the Lee siblings hugging each other. The director was comforting his sister while holding her tightly to prevent her from rushing to her most likely death. She saw me observing her and immediately looked the other way, obviously must have noticed my satisfying smirk. At last, something finally went as I planned. I have no need for the Second Exorcist if Yu Kanda die from this fight, I just need Walker to be left alive. And the Noah inside of him? Well, seeing as he was, he no longer poses a threat to my plans.

 **Lenalee's POV**

I was torn inside; I don't know what was really going on. The way he strikes, the way he smiles like that, the look in his eyes and how much he seems to enjoy it, he's not Allen. I just don't want to believe that Allen is truly too far gone to come back, he won't, he promised to fight alongside us to end this war and stop the Noah inside of him from taking over. But…now this…this wasn't even possible…Allen couldn't be turning into a Noah…so what have Malcolm done to him…?

Was this what an Awaken Noah really looked like? There were a bits similar to Tyki during the Edo Incident, and I remembered how hard Allen tried to free the human tapped inside that Noah. Tyki was already strong before his full awakening, fully awaken like that was truly terrifying and if General Cross hasn't show up, we all could have been killed.

I refused to believe that that was what happening at the moment, Allen's pale skin hasn't change into that of a Noah so that could still be hope. Kanda hasn't land any devastating blows yet so I knew that Kanda was still figuring out something to save Allen without stabbing him with Mugen. I wanted to go in and help him to save Allen but my brother refused to even let me go one step closer towards them. And the remaining CROWs kept us away as well. Could this all be part of the inspector's plan? Knowing how cruel the man could be, I won't doubt that this was all his doing, including that doctor.

 _ **Clank!**_

The loud noise drew everyone's attention to what was going on and I was left gasping at what I saw, I could feel Komui's hold on me was even tighter than before. Mugen was easily deflected from the harden wings, causing Kanda to sweat from the exhaustion from the blow. I could tell that Kanda was indeed trying to exhaust Allen so he could knock him out before Allen hurts himself more. I tried to slip out from my brother's hold but Komui just kept a firm hold on my arms.

Whatever was happening, it just doesn't seem right. No one was willing to step up and stop any of it. Lavi and Bookman was just watching them with no emotions, I knew then that Lavi had no choice with the Bookman duty he was entitled to take. The Finders had fled earlier mostly from watching how Allen was fighting, screaming how Allen had become a monster and would come destroy the Order if Kanda does not kill him soon. I felt angry tears slipping down my cheeks but I didn't acknowledge them, I was too upset for that. Krory, Miranda, Timothy and Noise…they were being hauled back by the other stationary CROWs. They were frustrating too to see one of our friend slowly losing himself to the madness, grinning insanely at the slightly tired Kanda with those ominously crystal wings. Allen doesn't deserve this; he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I…I…

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

 **Nobody's POV**

Allen's tattered coat and shirt were gone and his torn long pant was the only article left intact on him, Kanda's clothing were almost in the same condition as his were. The two fought so hard that neither even realized that they were being contained in a cube-liked container by the CROWs. Kanda's tattoo was working no end healing all the injuries he sustained but more would replace them afterwards.

Allen's fight patterns were not normal and his rhythm were all messed up. To Kanda, Allen seems to be playing and not taking him seriously. He knew that it was not the Fourteenth that was controlling the boy, if the black/red and silver eyes were anything to go by. The young General was thinking why no one was trying to stop them from killing each other, but then he didn't much care about it anyway.

The crystals were close to nick him and he could feel its virus already spreading around the wound area before his curse heals it. It was wearing out his life force and he was not looking forward to die in this unsignifying place because of it. Mugen wasn't even doing well with all its attacks being deflected with such ease, it haunts him to think what the wings were really made of to be so unbreakable and yet breakable. It changes states on the will of its owner and it was testing Kanda's patient.

The General was really considering killing his frenemy when the split-second of lost concentration was all it took for his opponent to knock him down and pinned him with his own body with the crystalized wings stabbed through both of his wrists. Kanda groaned in pain while his body fought the virus, his blood leaking onto the floor corrupted by the virus as pools of black dust gather around his body.

"…mE…cAugHT…FOoD…" Kanda glared as hard as he could at the young boy's face, not really caring the voice he heard was not entirely Allen's. He could see the glee placing itself on his face as he went closer to the General's other shoulder where he had yet to take a bite. He struggled, not carrying about that his limps were about to get cut off.

"Don't you ******* dare, Beansprout!" The growl did little to stop him from getting to his awaited prize. Mismatched eyes peered into his face, dried blood caked his chin and lips parted to show clean white teeth ready to sink into his flesh.

"Me nO BeaNspRouT…mE…feASt!"

Kanda would have lost another part of his shoulder if someone didn't suddenly appear and kicked Allen off of Kanda. Kanda winced as the person was later identified as Lenalee came to his aid in ripping off the residing crystals on his wrists. They stung upon touch so it was only safe for Kanda just to rip them out while his healing abilities work their own magic.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he was glad that Lenalee came just in time. Her kick managed to stun Allen long enough for him to recover, he was also hoping that Allen was able to come back to his senses after receiving that kick before he cost them more trouble than he already has.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Lee? I didn't give the order to assist General Yu Kanda. Are you so eager to face your punishment that badly?" The sickening voice of Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie broke the silence, the CROWs were already repairing the hole Lenalee had made to get through while the others surrounded them both and the remaining ones watched over Allen.

Lenalee was silent as she weakly trembled while being addressed by the Inspector; she could see that her brother was being restrained further back along with her friends. Kanda was glaring at the man as his body heals, he looked over his shoulder hoping that Allen wasn't up yet and ready to kill them both. He was quite surprised to see him just sitting there limply, no longer paying Kanda or the CROWs any interest, and the extra appendages were back to their waving flames state. Kanda saw that his eyes were still mismatched but they were both gazed over, like he was in a trance.

No one but the CROWs seem to take notice of what was happening and Kanda himself didn't know what the teen was up to with the way he was staring at Lenalee and the inspector. Kanda tensed when Allen stood up slowly, still not making any move to come closer or staying put.

The inspector soon saw that Walker was no longer being violent, he thought that the interference must have trigger something inside of him to freeze. He directed his frustration towards the one that dared to disobey him, he inwardly smirked at the turns of event. Yu Kanda, the Black Order's strongest Exorcist, defeated by the first subject of the One-Eyed Project. But it won't save Lenalee from the punishment he was about to unleash on her, and he would make sure that she will never forget.

"CROWs! Take her to 'the room' and lock her in. I will join her shortly after this." Link was shocked, he didn't expect the inspector would be this upset to use 'the room'. He had read all the files about the management of the Order before Komui took over as the new supervisor, he was not surprised that many of the Order's inhabitants flinched at the name. He pitied her, but he shouldn't reject the order given by his superior.

"You can't do this to us! We are all Exorcists fighting the same war! We are not your tools; all of us have our rights!" Lenalee exclaimed, the CROWs give neither thoughts nor care to what she said. Malcolm merely huffed while dusting off invisible dust on his coat, he just wants this to get over with.

Link painfully ignored her shouting to stop them as he pulled out his paper seals and used 'Bind', the other CROWs assisted him in pulling her away from Kanda. He guiltily avoided looking at the betrayed expression on the female Exorcist's face and the furious glare from Kanda while she was being led away.

He didn't know what happened the next moment when all he could feel was the pain stinging on his back and the weight pushing on his chest. Hot breath blinded his senses and his sight was hazy, but from the 'chi' he felt, it was the creature that he had first encountered long ago. The sound of shocked screams and terrified gasps blended into a blur, the only thing he could focus on was the heavy bloodlust he perceived.

 **?'s POV**

…mine…not…yours…

blond human…Li…Lin…Link…mine…no kill…

…but take…mine…

…take? You...dare…?

She…me…Grey's…ours…

Kill…kill…kill…

KILL KILL KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

 **Lenalee's POV**

Things happened so fast. One moment Allen was just sitting there and the next he was pinning Link on the ground and seems ready to bite his head off. The murderous look on his face was much more terrifying than a Noah's, even when it was directed towards Link. All the CROWs abandoned their post to help restrain Allen before anything could happen to Link by Inspector Lvellie's orders, he was determined to keep Link alive after what happened long ago.

I felt the paper seals that were binding me slowly loosen, I turned and was surprised to see Lavi helping me pulling them off. Noise was soon by our side with Kanda under his arm, he seemed more disturbed than before. Lavi gather me in his arms to get me away from the danger for the time being. I looked over his shoulder only to meet Allen's gaze hardening on Lavi's back, he growled just loud enough for all of us to hear before violently shoving the CROWs away to reach us.

My blood froze with the insane grin he had on, I felt Lavi tighten his hold on me as all of us were running out of the training hall. Krory bypassed us at the door, he was trying to stop Allen before more will get injured by him in his current state. I could hear Krory trying to talk Allen out of it but after that I all could hear was Allen growling viciously at him, it was strange that Allen wasn't making a move to attack him at all.

"Allen, you're not yourself right now. Please come back to your senses and see reason. Please don't force us to do what we despise to do to you right now." Krory's reasoning seems to be affecting Allen for I could see how sluggish he was becoming with the way he was looking at all of us. Allen could be coming back and it seems to be working. It was beginning to improve until a startled shout from Krory alerted us of the inevitable.

"What are you waiting for? Restrain him NOW!" The inspector ordered before a series of seals flew and surrounded both Krory and Allen. They didn't even care that Krory was in their line of attack to use the seals on Allen. Krory let out a startled gasp suddenly when he was thrown out of the area, I looked into where he was before and was shocked that Allen had managed to push Krory out of harm's way. Lavi and the others were also shocked and Krory was still speechless, but that all changed when the seals activated and had bind Allen in place.

His screams were that of intense pain as I soon realized that the CROWs weren't even using those that they had used on us, they were using the more advanced seals on him. Link was one of them and I hated him for it, he had yet again kept another secret from us and it was something that he could use on us.

The enchanted ceremonial needles surrounded the area Allen was bind as they reinforced the paper seals pasted on him, there were also numerous of them trying to penetrate his body but wasn't able to even scratch it. I can't believe that they CROWs had this brutal way to restrain Exorcists like us. I felt Kanda tensed beside us as his hold on Mugen tightens, I was also shivering from the memories those cursed objects brought upon me.

"Those ******* *************…" I heard Kanda murmured darkly as his pupils silted. He must have really bad memories with CROWs as well as I do, but unlike my case, we didn't know his reason for it. We were in too much shock to move and Lvellie took that chance to order more of his CROWs to surround us.

The inspector was smugly taking in the condition we were in before whispering something to the doctor beside him, the doctor in turn was smiling as he observed each and every one of us one by one. But his stares at me the most with his eyes roaming me from head to toe, making me feeling exposed with the way he was looking at me. He then chuckled while rubbing his chin, turning his attention back to Allen as he observes him.

I couldn't believe that he could watch someone being hurt like that without any sign of guilt or remorse. Allen's scream had yet to ease when he started taking deep breaths before resuming, his scream started to sound more unnatural with each intervals he took. At some point I was lowered to the ground with the rest of the group and I saw Timothy trying to activate his Innocence, I knew that he was trying to get into Allen's mind as see what was really going on inside his head. Not five seconds pass Timothy had come back to his own body, shouting something to stay away from him. Miranda and Krory tried to calm him down while he was muttering something incoherent.

"It…it's…not Allen…but I don't…think it…was…the Noah either…it was…it was something else…something was…trying to drag me in…" Timothy was stuttering really badly and shaking violently, I couldn't help but feeling more afraid of what was going to happen to Allen. And the pain he was feeling, I couldn't stand it much longer. I have to bring him back somehow before he loses himself.

"Allen! Don't forget who you really are! Don't let anyone make you break your promise! You made a promise to Mana, didn't you?! Are you going to break that promise just because of the Fourteenth's Memories?!" It must be working for Allen had stopped screaming when he heard what I said. Slowly, he turned to stare at me and I was relieved to see a small hint of himself in those eyes of his. However, it didn't last as the next thing I knew, pain blossomed on my right cheek.

The slap was hard enough to knock me onto the group, standing over me was none other than that hateful inspector. He looked furious beyond words, and I was feeling a bit prideful that I managed to disobeyed him yet again. The doctor beside him was mildly shocked, he was looking at us and back to Allen like he didn't know which one to pay the most attention to. Kanda was about to take a stand between us but a CROW had already warned him what his action will bring and Lavi was torn between helping me and being the Bookman Apprentice he is, he had already broken a number of them and was lucky that he didn't get punished for them.

I couldn't see what was happening around us as the stinging tears were blurring my visions, but I knew that I may have upset the inspector more than usual and it seems that he won't forgive me either. I won't be afraid of him, I'm not the same little girl he used to take pleasure torturing me anymore. I will show him that we are as human as they are and that he has no right to ruin our lives as he sees fit.

"I see that you're eager to take your punishment. I'll see to it that you receive them as severe as your actions." On his words, two CROWs walked out from the group took hold of my arms and began to apply seals on my Innocence. The blood red bangles around my ankles sparked for a moment when the seals touched them before becoming dormant. Fear ran down my spine for being defenseless before the man of my nightmares, causing me to struggle when I knew I won't escape. The CROWs were emotionless as they drag me away from everyone, but I was the most surprised one to see Allen looking at me through the crowd.

I can't help but feel that I may have done something terrible when his expression began to change.

 **Allen's POV**

I was unaware of my surroundings; I didn't know how I got here in the first place. The pain the black mass left behind, they were throbbing violently. All I could see was darkness, I felt nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing. I couldn't detect Crown Clown's or Neah's presence anywhere, was I dead? Probably.

But the dead can't hear voices, can they? I remember hearing Kanda's voice but it was so blurred that I can't make out what he was saying, I try to talk back but whenever I open my mouth to speak, not a word came out. I try to move my hands or at least make some sort of reply to let him know that I heard him but my body won't even listen to me.

There were waves of emotion washing over me for a few times, each time were different from the other. I felt anger flared up inside of me but I couldn't find the reason for that to happen, then I felt a strong sense of bloodlust that nearly choked me with how potent it was. It was all unexplainable with each waves, making me more confuse with each passing.

… _ **fr…FRieNd…?**_

What…whose voice was that…

Somehow that triggered something for I could see a foggy image of people gathering around me. I see an outline of someone familiar, was that Krory? And the people behind him…are they CROWs? He was talking to me; I couldn't make out what he was saying but he was being frantic about something. Then I somehow sensed danger that forced me to look elsewhere and saw the CROWs taking out their paper seals, instinct led me to push Krory away before the sudden pain blinded me. A scream of agony was torn out of my throat, I could literally feel the ripples behind me and the pain of hunger gnawing at the walls of my stomach. They came tenfold with the pain that my entire body was forced to feel.

… _ **dANgeR…**_

… _ **Grey~…slEEp…**_

… _ **let…coNTRol go…**_

… _ **eVErythIng Will bE…fINe…**_

That voice again…they sounded…so…so tempting…maybe I should listen to it…I'm tired of all the pain, all the confusion…so tired. No one will miss me anyway, it's better that I don't exist…things would not be so confusing…I-

"Allen! Don't forget who you really are! Don't let anyone make you break your promise! You made a promise to Mana, didn't you?! Are you going to break that promise just because of the Fourteenth's Memories?!"

Lenalee? Her voice…

Through the pain I managed to get a clear view of her a distance away, she and everybody else that I could call my friends. They were all looking at me with hope in their eyes that I come back to them, even Kanda's glare was a bit softer than normal. She's right, how could I forget what I promised Mana? I'm so stupid, I should keep moving forward for them, for the souls of the Akumas, for humanity, for Mana!

 _ **SLAP!**_

Time slowed as I watched Lenalee being slapped roughly by no one other than Malcolm C. Lvellie, the man stands over her when she fell onto the ground. His voice was unclear but I knew what he said when two CROWs moved forward restrained her and were trying to take her away while not being effected by her struggling. Red decorated in my vision when I smelled fear coming out of her and the smugness leaking out of that vile man. At this point, rationality was out of my mind when all I could think of was to get kill him and all his foolish fellow followers.

Something inside of me snapped and it was like a dam has broken as all the pent up frustration and anger drown me, and the first thing that came to mind was to demonstrate my power over these annoying pests…

 **Nobody's POV**

"Malcolm! That's a valuable Exorcist you are taking, one of the two crystal-type Innocence user the Black Order currently has. Reconsider what will happen to the Black Order if she could not perform her missions!" Komui was desperate to convince the inspector to release his sister from being punish but the man paid him no heed to his words. Reever reinforced the head branch of his claims but was too ignored as well as the rest of the Science Department.

The rest of the Exorcists were being watched over by a squad of CROWs so that they would not interfere Exorcist Lenalee's punishment, General Yu Kanda in particular was being guarded with a CROW that is the same level in experience as Link. Lavi grimaced as he was forced to watch his friends being manhandled like animals while Bookman was watching without a hint of emotion and keeping his apprentice in check.

No one saw it coming and the least who did were the CROWs that were binding him, they had felt the intense anger flowing through them and the way his body was tensed. Link knew then it was not safe to be in the same position as he was so he readies the 'Protecting Wing' spell slips, he knew that he doesn't have enough to save all his fellow CROWs, but it was enough to at least lessen their injuries and if not, lessen the deaths.

"Allen Walker, anything you do and say from this point onwards will be use against you. You are to remain silent and stay immobile for the time being until Inspector Mal-" The speaker's head rolled off from its place and to the ground to join the heads of its fallen brethren. The perpetrator retreated back to its owner's side but has yet to ease its striking pose, acting like the snake it was.

No one moved or said a word, too shocked to even register that Link was the only one who survived the sudden attack by a hair. The CROW dodged when he sensed the coming attack heading his way, he was lucky that he had a sharper sense of detecting 'chi'. But it didn't stop him from gasping at the brutal scene of the dead spreading around his charge, he dared to take a look at Walker's state and found that the young man was even more different than he was before.

The wings were gone, leaving nothing behind on his shirtless back as if they weren't there in the first place. Instead, a blackish tail, the same color as a Noah's skin, holds itself in its place like a scorpion's stinger above Allen's head. The tip was shaped like an eyeless black snake with its dark scales rippling on its body constantly. Victims' blood drip down from the tip and into the awaiting mouth down below, the moan that followed after the few drops sent shivers to its remaining spectators.

The tail suddenly swayed one side to rid of the stubborn blood and posed once again, ready to slay its next victim. The mouth was left ajar, teeth glittering and tongue relishing the blood-caked lips. The eyes were still mismatched, but the other normal eye had lost its pupil; the demonic eye was moving independently around rapidly with its red veins spreading further around its socket.

The red and black eye finally stops its movement when it spotted its target, Link followed its gaze and found that it was staring directly at the inspector. The arrogant man challenged his gaze with the same level of intensity, unfazed by the act of rebellion. Allen first dramatically crawl on all four towards him at a slow pace then his steps quickens into a sprint, tail still high above despite the irregular movements.

"Stop Allen Walker in his tracks! Use those spell slips if necessary!" The inspector barked, his CROWs charged right in without any hesitation. Link watched on as the CROWs came in large number with their slips prepared. He had a really bad feeling about what will soon be transpired as he saw Walker's heated stare at the coming CROWs. His predicament proved right when Allen immediately jumps into the CROWs with his long tail curling around him. To an inexperienced fighter, the act may look harmless but to Link, dread was just a second away.

Just when Allen was surrounded again, the tail released its tension like a spring and lashes out around him. Bodies were disemboweled and blood painted him and the ground he stands, the Generals, Exorcists, CROWs, Komui, Reever and his team along with the doctor and the inspector were the only ones left in the empty hallway and the training hall as the rest of the spectators had fled to safety.

The Generals began to take varies positions to take on Allen in his deranged state, taking in the priority of the safety of the Order over Allen's wellbeing. He was getting too dangerous to be left alive after all his display and even Socalo was serious about it. Kanda felt his pride hurt a little but he admits that he doubted that he could kill Allen with his current and unknown state; it was not the Fourteenth they were facing, and they are not going to risk it all just to find out what it was.

"Generals, you are not given orders to engage in battle with the subject. Deactivate your Innocence now before you trigger something else!" Malcolm ordered sternly but the Generals had yet to ease their position. General Klaud answered back with the same intensity as the inspector, already fully aware that the situation will escalate to a dangerous level if they follow his orders.

"Inspector, with all due respect. Allen Walker is not aware of his actions and is killing your CROWs and might be after the rest of the Order personals, he will keep doing that until something is done." Her Parasitic Innocence, Lau Shimin, expressed its concerns as well as it invokes itself to its beast form.

Not receiving the responses that he wanted, Malcolm left the safety of the group and stood in front of the defending Generals. Doctor K and Klaud were some of the only ones not a shock of his behavior. Malcolm stared down at the only female General as if challenging her of his authority.

Doctor K was watching the scene with little to no discretion, he noted how the subject's gaze on the inspector in a second. Like a jaguar on a hunt, Walker crouched low as he sprints towards the back of the inspector while everyone else were clueless about his advance. When only a meter was left between them, the subject pounced with his black left arm pulled back and aiming at where the unaware man's heart would be positioned.

Feeling someone's eyes behind him, Malcolm turned and time slowed as he watches the burning eyes of Allen Walker promising death. General Klaud was not quick enough to give the commands to save her superior, Tiedoll and Socalo were too far to reach in time. Kanda's body was still repairing his wounds, making him sluggish and his senses dampened which causes him to not sense Allen's approach.

Lenalee's eyes widen at the expression Allen had on, she was screaming something to him but words were lost when what she witnessed next left her speechless.

Bookman and his apprentice wore emotionless mask when recording, their minds playing out scenarios after scenarios of what could happen in the near future for this Holy War. The recordings they made are one of the most vital for the clan as it was the only one that they will ever feast their eyes upon. The 49th persona of the apprentice screamed at how wrong it was and how their friend is suffering, but to a Bookman, that someone is just another ink on a piece of paper.

Hand sliced through flesh as easy as slicing butter, blood poured out like a river, a pool form with rich red. Blood dripped out from the lips of its prey.

 **Black Ark**

 **Road's POV**

Adam had been restless lately in his sleep, dreaming up dreams that even I, Noah of Dreams, cannot enter. It had been difficult for him since _his_ awakening, things had been getting a bit erratic. Adam's dreams aren't the only ones that I can't enter. For reasons unknown to me, even my little Allen's dreams are closed off. It wasn't Neah's or the pesky Innocence's doing, that I am sure. A ghoul's dream had always interested me; this could be one of its surprises.

Watching Millenie's tired face now, it reminded me so much of the time when Neah made his appearance when Mr. Kitchen Knife stabbed his host with Innocence. Neah's return had bothered all of us, but not as much as the Earl. How could the rest of the family understand when none of them except me remembered the event transpired nearly 36 years ago.

The Earl loved his Fourteenth even after his betrayal and his threat of killing him to become the new Millennium Earl, such strong emotion that they shared cannot be understood. Tucking some of his black hair behind one of his ear, I stayed by his side for as long as I could before he wakes up again.

"What are you doing here, Wisely? Are you waiting for Millenie to wake up too?" I childishly asked at the visitor who just shrugged as his respond at the opened door. My 'adopted' brother brought a chair and sat right beside the bed where I was laying on my belly, he calculatedly observed me with golden eyes similar to mine.

"It might be a mistake to bring it out like that, we don't even have the slightest clue to what it could do to our Noah Memories. We may not be affected but the Earl did and he is suffering because of our connection." Wisely stated sternly while looking me in the eye, my childish acts doesn't always work on him. I knew that he was too observant to keep a secret from, but he is also keeping secrets from the rest of the family because he knew what would happen if the truth ever gets out.

"Nothing can be done at this point, Neah's voice had gone silent and Allen's dreams are unreachable. It always amazes me what human's interference could become their downfall, but now it is hurting our family. I can't forgive that, not even if it is making Allen closer to us." My voice is full of sorrow for Allen's suffering, the newest member of the family might not be accepted for a while because of his status as an Exorcist and Neah's host.

Now with his new transformation, his humanity will be gone forever and all the lowly humans will despise him for being who he is and that will bring him closer to us. His Innocence won't be a problem with how his ghoul side is taking over, I just hope that Allen is strong enough to control it before it controls him.

"N…Ne…Neah…" I turned sadly to look at the Earl's face, combing his hair back nicely. Neah…I can't tell if he could overcome the instinct of a ghoul.

"Will Allen still be sane if he kills someone he cares again?" Wisely's observation had earned a smile from me, one show neither happiness of sadness.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Black Order European Branch Hallway**

 **Nobody's POV**

Allen stared at the face of the person in front of him, horrified of his own action. Countless emotions swirled in his eyes while his mind tries to conjure up a reasonable explanation of what had transpired before him.

He didn't care that his face was splattered with the blood his victim coughed out or the red essence slowly dripping down from those shivering lips. He was too shock and speechless to form a single thought, let alone a word. His throat dried and heart pumping fast, the adrenaline dying down while the rest of the body remained tense.

Malcolm stood there with surprised shock written all over his face, the strike could have killed him if Link hadn't protected him using his body as a shield. The inspector could clearly see the bloodied hand sticking out from his subordinate's back with blood dripping down from the finger tips.

Link tried to keep a straight face but the pain began increasing the longer he stood there, he was losing too much blood and he knew he might not survive after this. He looked back into Allen's frighten and confused eyes, even if the other eye was inhuman, they both still hold the same innocence the young teen still has inside of him. At least Link saved him from making another big mistake, at least…he did something right for Walker.

Allen finally snapped out of the trance and quickly shouted for someone to call the nurse, that immediately made everyone rush into the blonde's aid. The CROWs instantly put their binding slips all over him, making him immobile while they gently pull his arm out of Link's gaping wound and covered it with a thick cloth. Doctors and nurses came with a portable bed and transported the victim out of his sight. And all this time, Allen didn't even budge from his spot.

The rest of the Exorcists wanted to make sure that their friend was fine after his deranged state but the remaining CROWs ushered them out under the inspector's orders. It made Lenalee more frighten than before when she was dismissed from her punishment in the condition that she leaves with the rest of the Exorcists immediately. She wanted to protest but Komui shushed her silently and later regrettable dragged her out with him.

The Generals were about to approach the Inspector and demand explanation when they were ordered, even with their high ranks, to take the matter up in their next meeting, the statement was left with no argument. Soon, even they left Allen to Malcolm's hands.

When Inspector Lverrier, his other personal CROW, Doctor K and Allen were the only ones left, only did the man came closer to the prone teen that had yet to make a move. He inspects the teen from top to bottom liked checking an apple if it's rotten or not, then calls the doctor over.

"K, did you suspect anything amiss?" The doctor did what the inspector was doing before but his checks more thoroughly, he seemed satisfied at what he had observed. A clipboard was taken out from his coat along with his square-framed glasses, he jolted his observations down delicately with how precious his notes were for the project.

"His mental stability was to be expected with how 'rough' he was handled by that General, both of his Kagunes, Rinkaku and Binkaku respectively, were unstable as we both saw how they kept changing their forms and the states they were in." The doctor listed calmly and clearly unaffected by the earlier event, "That led me to suspect that they are still in their developing stages and had yet to reach their final form."

Inspector Lverrier huffed at the slowness the project was progressing, but was a bit pleased that it had a better chance than the Second and Third Exorcist Program. Based on what he had gather, the subjects would have a better chance at developing when under constant danger. He saw how General Yu Kanda was on the defense when Allen Walker begins his offensive attacks.

However, he couldn't send Walker out on missions if there is a chance of him becoming berserk and he will lose all the approval needed to continue the project. The inspector grumbled under his breath about the annoyance of the other Exorcists that were still faithful to the subject of the experiment, surely they would try something to suspend or cancel the project with how unstable Allen Walker has become because of it.

"K, what are your suggestions to accelerate the subject without sending him out to the field?" The doctor was grinning behind his clipboard which went unaware by the inspector and his subordinate. Putting back his stationeries, he crouched down with one knee on the floor as he lifted the chin of the subject. The subject growled warningly at him when their eyes met, conveying all the pent-up hatred to the doctor who was unfazed by the display.

"Hmm," The doctor hummed as he continued to inspect his experiment's face with interest and mild concentration, he finally let go and Allen turned his face the other way, facing the wall was much better than facing the mad scientist's slightly wrinkled face. "I have a profitable proposition that benefits both the Vatican and the project. Remember the basement you handed over to me for scientific purposes? Well, it was more of a dungeon of sort with how overly large the size is. So, I just threw in all the failed experiments in there to rot." Allen winced at that, he should have guessed what the doctor meant by 'failed experiments'.

"Set Subject AWX free and let him roam there till his development stage is complete, the isolation and dangers inside the basement will stimulate his defensive mechanism to work to his advantages. The Black Order won't have to pay for his food expenses when there are plenty for him to hunt and fight for, which will accelerate his mental stability to the point where he would be able to formulate his hunting strategies." The churching in his stomach did not rest when Allen finally lifts his head up and stare at the man in uttered disbelief. Doctor K was sending him there for a dreadful reason and knew now what he meant about food.

"And what more will the Vatican be benefited from this?" K grinned at the question while the inspector waited for his answers. It came in the form of lists of criminal the Vatican had in their archives. Malcolm's grin soon matched the doctor's, he looked down upon Allen and smirked when he caught the heated glare sent to his way. "You should be happy with this, Walker. You just got assigned with another vital mission, and this time, it's long-termed." At this, Allen struggled against the binds while ignoring the slips sizzling on his skin.

"I'm not quite sure what your game is, Lverrier. But like hell I'm going to let you enjoy this sick pleasure of yours. You can cage me, torture me, experiment on me, but you cannot take my pride!" The young Exorcist stared heatedly at the inspector while saying his words, "I'm an Exorcist by heart even when I had the Fourteenth's Memories in me, and whatever that you had put inside of me, it's not going to turn me into you little plaything anytime soon. I'll control this thing like how I won over the Fourteenth, just you wait!"

The hall was dead silent, the only sound heard was Allen's heavy breathing. The inspector stared at the young men in the eyes, small brown pupils against cold steel grey eyes. The tense atmosphere was broken by a light chuckling by none other than Doctor K. To say he was amused by the young man's speech was an understatement. If Walker wasn't a subject of his experiment, he would have him as his assistant just to have that rebellious nature of youth around from time to time.

"Oh how much I have missed the old times, so rebellious I was then." K said to himself as he wiped off imaginary tears, he straightens his lab coat and righted his glasses before he looks at Allen with that creepy smile on. "You still have that much fire after that fight, guessed you really are suited for the job." He crouched down to eye-level with Allen, the latter was reading something off with the man. "But you know, you are as much as a weapon as an Exorcist to the Vatican. The moment you had that operation, you have served your fate on a silver platter to us. You don't have a say in anything anymore, all your rights and everything that ever belongs to you are now under the Vatican's property, including…yourself." K poked Allen's forehead playfully at the last word, render Allen shocked for a moment before he renewed his struggles with vigor.

Unfortunately, his struggles were cut short when an unbearable pain erupted inside his abdomen. The pain was stronger than before and only did Allen realized what it meant. "You turned me into a ghoul, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question, one that K was all too happy to answer.

The clues were all there; he was just too blind to connect them. How could he have forgotten those monstrous things that burst out from their backs and the predatory grin they always wore when they caught their victims? Especially their crazed filled eyes that always tell you that you are lower than them.

Life on the street taught him more than enough about ghouls, hunters of the night. It was one of the main reasons he avoided being in dark alleys alone at night during his circus life, they were more than likely to pick you off before you even know their presence. He had seen what those monsters done to ignorant beggars and lost orphans, the blood they left behind were imprinted within his memories along with other close encounters of those monsters wearing human skin.

Those nightmarish memories were locked back to the corner of his mind when Mana came to his life. Like a lantern radiating its warm glow, Mana's warmth kept Allen safe from all. But the hellish pain brought those buried memories to resurface, and Allen couldn't take any more than he already had. And the reason for all the pain he had to suffer was because Malcolm wanted a perfect weapon while the doctor wanted to experiment on him.

"You used me! You changed me! You turned me into a monster! I'll never forgive you! You're worse than the Millennium Earl himself! Are both of you even humans?! Where are your humanities!?" His mind was in a state of total disarray, accompanied by both the pain and trauma caused to him. CROWs appeared out of nowhere and reinforced the slips, still loyally waiting for the inspector's orders for the subject. The anger was not lost in those eyes of his.

"Take him down, lock him in with these." That was all the inspector told them before he handed the list to one of them. They proceed like emotionless robots while dragging the still thrashing teen down the hall, occasionally adding more slips onto him. The halls echoed the young teen's scream until silence fall once again in those deserted hallways.

"Interesting boy, if I do say so myself." The doctor said more to himself. Interacting with the boy for only a week, K could tell that the boy has more potential than he initially thought. A bit on the feisty side, strong-willed and snappy, K thought of all the pleasure of molding the subject into his perfect creation.

"If you are done daydreaming, I highly suggest you go back to work, K. We're at war here and the longer time you are taking, the more we lose to the enemy." Malcolm reminded the scientist impatiently but the man just shrugged it off, he was a patient man after all, he could deal with impatient individuals. "One more thing: if you ever plan something behind my back, I can guarantee you that the consequence will not be pleasant."

The doctor mock-bowed to the inspector before straighten his lab coat while pocketing his glasses and left the hallway, he had somewhere he was needed before he could continue his plan. The foolish man had suspected him, but it was far too late to turn back now. Not when his goal was within sight.

Malcolm sighed when the doctor was gone, he was about to return to his office until he saw something gold flew by the window. He only caught the sight of a tail before it was gone. Whatever it was, it was no concern of his to take, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

 **European Branch Black Order Lounge**

 **Lavi's POV**

Everyone were on edge after what we had witnessed, I can't blame them. The tension was thick; it was like the time when Allen Walker was announced to be the host of the Fourteenth Noah all over again. The scientists from the Science Department could leave and continue their work elsewhere, leaving the Finders and us Exorcists the only ones here along with the CROWs and the remaining four Generals.

Yu had been by himself at his corner for a while now, must be wondering what had happened during that fight. Of course, it could just be the CROWs that were watching him specifically. The others were still shaken but alright, there was just that tad bit of fear I sensed in them. I couldn't believe it either that the Black Order was willing to go down that path. But I think Lenalee was the only one who was taking it the hardest and Komui was still trying to calm his crying little sister down.

Being seated right along the walls, Bookman and I heard the whispers of almost everyone within the lounge. Most of them consists of the fear of Allen Walker and it was tenfold than the fear they had for him before. Guessed they know what a ghoul is then, they may have had encounters with them on recon missions or even before they joined the Order.

The faces the Exorcists made was obvious that they had never even heard of ghouls before what they just saw in the hallway. It was just based on the theory in one of the Bookman Clan's archive that ghouls don't usually prey on Exorcists but the humans around them because of the energy emitted by the Innocence. It was the only solid evidence about ghouls in our archive that links them to Innocence, which also explains the large number of missing people in the area affected by the Innocence's influence. The Vatican labeled it as the cause of the Innocence's phenomenon, but it truth, it was the ghouls' doing.

As I scanned from faces to faces, it became clear to me that most of the Order personnel were having doubts with the organization they were siding on. The Noah may be brutal with their way of killing humans, but they do not use one of their own for the sake of the war, unlike us humans who think of ourselves as the superior being on this world.

I try to be indifferent but it was difficult when I had come too attached with the friends I made with my 49th persona. It was too late for me to just forget everyone and pick up my next persona when it is time to move on. Bookman must have sensed my internal debate as he was staring at me in disapproval.

" **You have disappointed me, Lavi. Before this, you have given me your word. You failed."** He was using the Bookman's secret language; things are never fine whenever he does that. The last time we used it was during the revelation of Cross's alliance with the Fourteenth and that Allen is his host.

I was quiet, knowing that it was my mistake to take responsibility of. No ties with either side of the war, that is how a Bookman should be. Even if he didn't voice it out, I know that I may have failed to be his successor. When it comes to this, we might have to leave the Black Order for the time being. That would mean erasing 'Lavi'.

" **However, we cannot leave now."** My head snapped back and I stared in disbelief at him. **"The history is running its course and the fate of all those involved are intertwined. This could be the most important of all the records the clan had ever bare witness."**

" **So we will continue our duties as if nothing ever happens?"** I couldn't help myself but ask, it was rare for Bookman to make exceptions like this for the sake of recording. Being his apprentice for so long still doesn't grand me the ability to know what the old man was thinking. **"Memorizes and record all that we saw?"**

" **Ghouls have shown up more than usual since that day, and I suspect it is connected to Doctor K's research. This is a rare opportunity for the clan so use it as you see fit, observe and record Allen Walker as much as you can without appearing suspicious to the Order."** Bookman was ready to leave and the CROWs were watching him closely, I noticed. **"Remember, there is still much to learn about Allen Walker now that he isn't fully human. Keep in mind that his body crave for human flesh, keep your distance."**

With Bookman's footsteps fading into the tense silent, I allowed myself to look around. My eye stopped at the three Generals, they were discussing in harsh whispers. I could see the strain in General Tiedoll's brows and that got me thinking, what was bothering the Generals so much so that they were having to discuss it in private.

"That ******* Lvellie was planning on furthering the ******* project with all of us as new subjects." The cold voice was unmistakable and yet I jumped with a start by the suddenness of it. Kanda was occupying the seat Bookman just vacant not too long ago, and he seems troubled by something in his mind. But I was too surprised by the news to take any notice of it.

"You mean, we are all going to…?" Was that why Bookman was so tensed for the past days? Things were turning ugly by the day.

"It hadn't been accepted yet, that man still needs the majority votes from the Generals before he could start stuffing people up. The meeting was thrashed when I decided to show them that their experiment was just crap. Turns out, that crazy doctor was right." Kanda said it with disdain at the mention of the doctor, he was holding Mugen's handle so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

So, the meeting that Bookman attended was about that. He was there to witness the future of the Exorcists. This whole thing just feels so wrong and inhumane, but this is the real face of the Black Order. Kanda was the result of the inhumane experiments the Order did to all its allies.

"It must be scary for you to face something like that for the first time, Kanda. Something that the Order had been lying to the Exorcists since coming here." I laughed dryly at my own humor and he glared at me at the corner of his eye. "You don't exactly know what creature those organs came from and yet you fought hard with Allen when he wasn't in his right mind."

"Che, Beansprout ought to take care of himself since this is all his damn fault." Despite the harsh words, I found myself smiling at the rare soft tone of his when he mentioned Allen. But there was no time to think about it too much, not when we were all going to be next in line for the experiment.

Thinking back to what I know about ghouls, we don't have much to go on with other than their cravings for us. With what little was known about them in the clan's archive, I doubted that the Order knew more than what the Finders written from their encounters.

A change of topic seems like a great idea now, and what could be more productive than informing Yu what a ghoul is. This ought to be fun. I hope. "You know, Yu? Since you got it first hand on what ghouls eat, ever wonder how delicious you tasted to them?" That…sounded like a horrible pickup line.

Unfortunately, Yu seemed to catch on and was drawing Mugen out, slowly. Well, if he doesn't kill me before, I think he seriously will now.

Despite the teasing atmosphere, I couldn't stop thinking about Allen's fate and my duties as a Bookman Apprentice. Even though he is a friend that I value more than I should, my duties come first. I can't disregard them over the effort of another ink in history.

Now, how am I going to observe 'The Destroyer of Time' when Malcolm's followers are observing us all the time?

 **?**

 **CROWs' POV**

Subject AWX restrained, sight covered to prevent any available clues indicating its whereabouts. Slips reinforced, minimizing movement. Location for isolation within sight, former storage prioritized with high security. Duration for isolation: unknown.

Reason for the end to its use: the arrival of Chief Komui Lee, could jeopardize Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's reputation if found.

Access granted; a group of six entered with the hostile subject. Map of the dungeon maze acquired. Location for release confirmed.

Subject's struggle weakens, conclusion: exhaustion and hunger. Another conclusion: realization had dawn to the subject's mind.

Destination: the heart of the dungeon maze. Current known inhabitant: Doctor K's failed experiments. Precautions must be taken when releasing the subject when destination is met. Drastic measure will be taken if confrontation with inhabitants are made.

Feeling of being watch sensed. 'Chi' felt predatory, unknown beings detected. No current visual detected, movements detected. Known facts: None are Doctor K's failed subjects, excellent in stalking. Delivering subject was prioritized, until mission accomplished, none can leave.

 _ **GROWL~**_

Subject's hunger increased, danger level increased. Destination in sight after an hour navigating and going through shortcuts. Dungeon maze designed to complicate the location of each floors, getting lost is unavoidable. Subject stiffen when placed down, struggled vigorously after two seconds. Voices muffled by the bag currently covering subject's sight.

"Subject AWX, you are to remain here for the duration of your stay. There is nothing to indicate the way out and food will not be given to you if you did not hunt the other inhabitants in the short future. The same can be said with water, you are free to roam around this entire dungeon maze to find all the requirements you need to survive. Any questions?"

Subject's restrains were off, his one Kakugan in his right eye was activated. Anger and hunger are present in its expression as it observed its surroundings. Subject's arm wrapped around the abdomen, indicating that its hunger has spiked again.

"Where…where is this place? Are we still in the Black Order?"

"We are not inclined to reveal your location. We are still in the Black Order, that is all we are going to say." Answers given, we can leave the subject to its own device now.

"Wa…wait! You CROWs are just going to leave me here?! Without anything to protect myself with? I can't use Innocence against another human being, I can't kill another human being for the sake of sustaining myself! I am an Exorcist, dammit! It's my job to save humans and bring salvation to the Akumas!"

Subject is still in denial that his privileges as an Exorcist have been taken along with his title. Subject is no longer human; it has no right reserved for it.

"Allen Walker, you are no longer a human in the eyes of the Vatican, only an asset in an experiment. The job of the Exorcist only falls to other worthy Apostles; you have no right to ever speak such nonsense again. You have killed humans during your short time going berserk and ate part of General Yu Kanda's flesh while fighting. That easily indicated that you can protect yourself just fine with your Kagune."

Subject was silent; mission accomplish, going back to the entrance. Subject was motionless, leaving without it following was simple.

"…is this an order from the Pope, or from the inspector?"

We chose not to answer; the information doesn't benefit it in any way.

Current location: two floors away from the subject's location, exit was not in sight yet. Subject AWX's status: not sighted, either hiding or had not follow us. Different chi detected, all not belonged to the subject. Defense formation engaged, slips ready for activation.

Movement detected from the path up ahead, too fast for identification. Another movement detected from behind, descriptions of the object cannot be identified. Multiply growling confirmed, multiply threats approaching.

First attacker came from the right passage, wrist blades ejected onto the target. However, made no damage to the attacker, blades were twisted and bent after impact. Proper identifications had been made: attackers were ghouls.

Conclusion made: ghouls have been monitoring since our arrival, waited patiently to attack. Unknown facts made: how ghouls are inhabiting under the Black Order without alerting any personals and how long have they been here?

Priority changed, interrogation with one of them for extraction of information is required. Enemies' numbers were lower by two times; defense formation switched to offensive formation. Enemies' Kagune classified: one Binkaku, one Koukaku and one Ukaku. Source of intel: Doctor K's briefing of classification of ghouls before the experiment was taken place.

"What have we here~? Fresh meat to last us for months!"

"Boss, can I have a go? I'm starving~."

"Shut up! They're mine! I saw them first!"

Attackers appeared to be uncooperative among themselves. Teamwork could be concluded as unsuitable for their situation. Binkaku male appeared to be the alpha; target locked on, initiate restraining formation. Plan formulated: occupy both Koukaku male and Ukaku male with four of us, the rest deal with the alpha, target must be at least alive.

"Hey boss, they're coming at us with those things."

"Hee, they do nothing on me, they can't hurt us!"

Binkaku alpha was observing, noted its Kakugans were flaring. Note taken: intimidating purposes, red veins spreading around the skin of the eye to further this purpose.

"Well, they don't smell like normal humans to me. So…show them Hell, boys~."

Battle engage; failure is not acceptable.

 **Allen's Drop-off Point: Lowest Level of the Dungeon Maze**

 **Allen's POV**

Something happened to the CROWs; I could hear a battle going on. I was still stunned from what those CROWs told me, but I won't let their words stop me from doing the right thing. They were still far ahead, I could tell, somewhere above me.

I don't know that this place existed in the first place, this maze looking dungeon was like noting I have ever seen before, and that's saying a lot. The smell was mostly damp, there were a few scents that lingered longer. Some scent had gone cold while others were still warm, those belonged to the CROWs. They smelled nice, sweet and soft. A bit of something strange but still pleasant.

This ability to smell humans like this still scared me, but it was the only lead I had to find them and help them rather I like it or not. The explanation of having more than one organ from ghouls inside of me made sense all those days ago, why Lenalee smelled so lovely, why food tasted so horrible, why everything was so much clearer and brighter and so on.

If I got out of here in one piece and that doctor's still around, I'll make sure that he gets a piece of my mind; I will not let him ruin another person's life just for the sake of his experiment, and I will show Malcolm that too! We are humans, we have lives too! We want to live just as much as everybody else does!

Their scent helped me locate a secret staircase hidden behind a corner, no one will find it if they don't know what they were looking for. It led me to a chamber hidden behind a wall, no wonder they could move so stealthily around. I could get everyone out safely this way. I could open an Ark Gate to escape safely, but that would be my last resort if there wasn't any other way.

The scent was getting stronger; I could almost taste it. The sweet aroma flow through the air and it was pulling me closer. The next hidden staircase drew me in more deeply and I wasn't even sure what I was thinking about. I remembered it being something about how intoxicating the smell was, driving me crazy with hunger as the pain claws at my stomach.

As I drew closer to the scent, I was vaguely aware how silent it was. A few crunches were heard but I ignored it along with my hunger, focusing more on finding the CROWs and help them. What I saw after I rounded up on the last corner shocked me stiff.

All six bodies of the CROWs, enforces of Central, dead by the hunched forms of three men. The three men were eating their corpses and I knew then that those weren't humans at all, they were ghouls. They confirmed my claim when one of them looked up, staring at the intruder that disturbed their meal with those unholy eyes.

Another thing about them that made me worried was their scents; they smelled differently from the people I've been around. Lenalee and the others, they smelled nice, delicious or sweet, but these three men had something that made them smelled differently from those scents I had learned to accustomed to, something that made me more aware than my surroundings. They smelled dangerous.

The smell of smoke snapped my attention to the body furthest from the others, on his right hand held a burning piece of paper. I noticed the small parts of the layout of this place and realized that one of the CROWs made the decision to burn the only clue that could lead these ghouls back outside.

The action of staring something else instead of the danger in front of me costed me when the next thing I knew was pain blossoming at my back from colliding with the wall beside me, one of the ghouls had attacked me with his purple tail shaped like a scorpion. I clutched my stomach where he had struck, hearing the leer from his voice that he was too happy about my intrusion as I crumpled onto the floor weakly.

"What are you looking at, you piece of shit! This is my territory you're stepping on!" The ghoul with the scorpion tail snarled distastefully at my weak form. He kicked me in the head, causing me to look up at him despite the pain from both his assault. "What the ****!? Even your eyes aren't working right!"

Great, even ghouls thought that I was a freak. I glared at him as I right myself up, putting more distance between us as much as possible. At first I was thinking of a way to get out of there, but the bodies kept me still. If ghouls could kill off the CROWs as easily like this, I knew for sure that they will kill everyone in the Order if they were to follow their scents back to the surface. I don't know how they got in or how many they were in here, for one thing I was certain of, I couldn't let them escape get out to the surface.

"Hey boss, look here. He wants to fight. Can I have a turn with him, boss?" One of the two, I think the skinny one, pressed eagerly at what I assumed to be the leader of the group. From his eyes, he was a bit 'not in the head' from what I could tell, appearance wise.

"Shut it, let boss decide for now. But did you smell his scent? I couldn't tell which one is his. He stinks both human and ghouls, and I mean multiple ghouls." The other one, which had a slightly more build in his body, said while he took a closer sniff at me. I soon realized that he wasn't sure if I was human or ghoul even when they had seen my eye.

While they were still distracted, it gave me time to think up a plan to get out of this situation. From their conversation, they haven't thought about looking for an exit yet so they could have already found another way out of there or they didn't want to leave at all. Something about that last thought didn't settled well inside of me but I was more focusing on rescuing the CROWs' bodies. They may not think of me as their ally, but I'll be damn if I let their bodies rot here with ghouls eating them as they please. I will not disrespect them like that.

I stood on shaky legs, holding my stomach as the pain numbed from time. I would have to get them to leave if I ever want to have even the slightest chance of saving the CROWs' remains. The ghouls saw this as a threat and took out their own versions of weapons and the sight made my resolve wavered slightly. The skinny one released his thin 'wings', they looked like toothpicks colored in reddish pink, almost had a gel-like appearance. The bulky one had his right arm covered by a huge yellowish blade which also served as his shield because of its sheer size, it was a lot bigger than my Sword of Exorcism in comparison.

I had to find a way to protect myself from them if they decided I'm food; I couldn't summon Crown Clown when I tried and I was basically easy prey to them. I thought about the Ark Gate and it may be my only chance to escape. I concentrated on the Musician's Score, also known as the 14th Melody, hoping that the ghouls won't follow me through the gate. Seconds passed and nothing happened, I began to panicked. I tried again, the result was the same. I lost another ability, the ability to use the Ark and control its gates were lost to me now.

I narrowly dodge a swipe from the armored ghoul as he snarled at me, probable getting rather impatient from the wait. I looked around my surroundings and found that it was a rather narrow path we were in and a fight in here could work to my advantage. I was wrong as soon as the skinny ghoul jumped over the ghoul in front of me and shoot out needles like projectiles at me. There was barely any place for me to hide and his attacks were wide spread, easily for them to 'play' me until they decided to kill me off. The leader was content with watching his henchmen fight, with that smug look on him that I bet he was showing off his dominance over this territory of his.

I was too slow to react when the burly ghoul pierced though my stomach and that pain intensified, I heard a scream which I soon realized that it was from me. The pain was too much to handle; it was worse than the pain I have endured from all the encounters with members of the Noah Family combined. I was starting to see spots of darkness covering my vision and thought to myself that I was dying here, in a place my friends don't know about, and not in battle fighting this endless war alongside them. The sounds were muffled and I couldn't make out what the ghouls were doing to me.

What was I thinking anyway? I have lost both abilities to perform my duties as an Exorcist; I couldn't use Crown Clown to free the souls of the Akumas, I couldn't use the Ark to assist the Order any longer, I was basically useless to my friends. I couldn't protect any of them, in fact, I was a danger to them all. I became a man-eating monster and I have apparently killed CROWs from my previous missions. What was worst, I didn't even regret any of it. I…enjoy it, I somehow enjoy it when I wasn't even conscious about it. Maybe…it was better for me to stay lock up in here and die a lonely death in a place filled with monsters like me.

 _ **USeleSs…**_

That voice again…for a moment, I was back at my Dreamscape with everything as it was the last time I was here: red sky, red veins covering everything and black mist everywhere. Standing in front of me, was a dark mass with a slight outline of a person. I couldn't see any other feature than those, and I felt uneasy around it. The feeling around this mass was dark, it was like an incarnation of insanity itself. The mass turned around and I got a glimpse of its face; the part where the eyes were supposed to be, it was replaced by a cracked mask of Crown Clown with the holes completed white out. In the middle of the mask sat the eye of a ghoul, staring blankly at me.

The next moment, I found myself staring at the three ghouls who were looking at me with interest. I soon found out why: both of my arms were covered in some form of guard, making them looked more like armored dragon claws. Each finger on each of my hands were jagged by scales, spiked up when I curled them but smoothed out when I flatten them. Another feature I noticed was that my right arm was entirely dark grey with purple vein-like patterns decorating over it, I felt Dark Matter pulsating dangerously from them. My left arm was different in design in whole but almost the same with the fingers; it was mostly protected by whitish grey scales with green veins covering all over it. This, I was most certain was my Innocence.

I looked at both of my claws, comparing them with each other and still couldn't believe it: somehow, both Dark Matter and Innocence were working together and at the same time not, they have combined with the result of the experiment. I am now a ghoul that could use Innocence and Dark Matter, was this the reason I was chosen?

I looked back to the ghouls and noticed that the leader was joining with the other two, he looked excited for some reason. It was then I noticed that the one who had pierced me with his blade was licking my blood off his weapon. He turned to his leader and whispered, not aware that I could hear every word he said.

"Boss, he's a ghoul alright, but he tasted real nice. Not rotten nor spoiled, just the taste all livestock came with~." I did not like that tone he was using.

"That settled it then, let's cannibalize that Koukaku freak~." I don't know what he meant with the 'Koukaku', but I didn't want to just stand there to find out. They have decided to eat me, it was the only warning I got before the two ghouls came at me with hunger in their eyes.

I blocked the incoming projectiles with my arm and found that it was effective against that ghoul's attack. The needles couldn't penetrate the tough scales on my arm and that gave me hope in defeating them. The bladed ghoul came charging me like a bull but I caught his blade before it could pierce through me again, coming down to staring at him heatedly in the eyes.

The leader jumped into the fray with his tail poised high and would have sliced my head if it weren't for my quick reflex to push the burly ghoul away and deflect the sharp end of the tail with my left arm. It seemed that he wasn't done yet, he flicked his tail away before making a huge arc and bringing it down on me again with the length of his tail. I jumped back just in time and saw how much the force the tail created from the crater on the ground.

These ghouls were strong, but I was determined to use whatever strength I could muster and save the CROWs' remains. They growled fiercely at me and I snarled back at them with the same intensity, they won't scare me that easily. I charged at them this time around and managed to give a nasty gash on the skinny ghoul who screamed at the pain, the burly ghoul tried to swipe at me but I sidestepped and grabbed his weapon before hurling him at the other ghoul. It was then the leader and I were the ones left while the other two were busy untangling them, I bared my teeth at the leader and he showed his in kind.

Maybe it was then that I underestimated him when he suddenly rushed at me with speed that I didn't know a man that size could have, he punched me on my gut so hard that I coughed out blood. He realized that I have reached my limit so he started relentlessly punch and kick me with speed as fast as a blink of an eye. When he finally stops, I was barely standing and dazed from his assault. I saw him smirk before grabbing my face, bashing it against the wall next to us. He didn't stop there, he continued until blood splattered on the wall like a painting on a canvas. He finally let go and watches me sliding down, adding bloody rivers from the splatter of blood on the wall.

The organic guards on my arms dissolved all the sudden, leaving them as normal was my arms could be. None of my injuries were healing and I felt lightheaded from all the blood loss. The background was unfocused but I could hear what the ghouls were saying, though not as clearly before.

"He's tough, I'll give him that. He could've lasted longer if he had eaten, too bad we aren't sharing~. Hahaha!" The scorpion-tailed said to me with his tail directed at my neck and his hand pulling my head up by my hair, "But you wouldn't mind us eating your fair share since you won't be needing them anyway."

I couldn't even struggle to get away when the tip pressed lightly on my Adam's apple, pressing more forcefully with each passing seconds. Just when I thought that it had cut through the skin, the pressure was gone and so was the hand holding my head upright. I was numbed for a moment from all the adrenaline leaving my system, I couldn't even see the fresh blood pooling on the ground in front of me. It was silent, that I was aware of.

A pair of legs entered my vision of sight before a hand presenting red flesh to me, I was too hunger to even know my mouth was opening on its own and began to chew the meat. It tasted like rotten fish mostly, very unpleasant, but it gave me minimal strength at least to get some clear thoughts through. Three new bodies were there, the ghouls that were alive not minutes ago were dead on the ground and their weapons dissolving into thin air. A second piece of flesh was presented and I ate it was slight hesitation when I noticed another person beside me.

He was tall, that much I can tell. He was wearing a ripped grey t-shirt together with ripped pants with holes in them. He was very build and had an age to his frame, I could guess that he was in his late thirties or early forties. He was wearing a simple grey mask with red lines as its designs and two holes for his eyes. His hair was simply black, not a single white strand was found.

"You took quite a stand against a pack of three on your own. You got potential, kid." His voice was a thick and the accent was heavy, I could almost tell that he was from England with that accent. "Eat up and heal, you'll need it if you want to survive here in Sinner's Paradise."

"Wh…what?" Sinner's Paradise? Where was that? I know he was smiling under that mask of his, I didn't need to see it to know. "Who…are you? And what are you doing here? And…why did you save me?" I couldn't help but question him, there was too much that I don't know of. He is a ghoul too, his scent told me as much.

"Eager much, kid~?" The man stood up and dust off imaginary dust from his pants that was already filthy. "One at a time: I'm known as the Warden here since I am the strongest ghoul there is around this place, I keep the place clean and practically keep the ghouls here a secret to the humans outside. Now there three? They got no chance against me and neither did you at this state." The ghoul said with glee clear in his voice, he turned around and looked at the bodies while talking, he was getting serious all the sudden, "This is Sinner's Paradise, created just for your little 'exercise', and my job is to keep you alive until you can kill me off and get the Hell out of here."

He kicked one of the ghoul's body towards me, "So eat up before you start running around, cannibalizing is a must for you if you want to survive this hellhole. Most importantly…your job here is to kill off all the ghouls that were thrown in here, including me, so…happy hunting~."

And it was then that I realized an important fact that comes with becoming a ghoul: I was forced to adapt this cruel world of 'eat or be eaten'. For me, I would be cannibalizing both of my kinds regardless of who I was forced to kill.

 **Black Order European Branch HQ Meeting Hall**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Attention to all personal, an announcement is about to be made and I expect you all to be present to hear it." Inspector Lvellie spoke loudly as he stood high up on the stage. Every Exorcists in the European Branch were present and many of scientists and Finders were there as well, most of them were curious while others just want to know the news about Allen Walker if he was alright. A great number of them were still afraid and confused with the whole incident and they were hopeful that the inspector will finally put their worry to ease. CROWs began to cover each corners of the hall while the Exorcists were being seated. The Generals were led to seat in the front rows as Finders and scientists filled up the back rows. There weren't that many Exorcists so there were many empty seats left in the middle row.

Once everyone was present, a projector was pulled out and placed onto the stage along with its huge projector screen. Everyone was confused for a moment when Doctor K stepped into the stage wearing a huge grin, to everybody else, it was friendly. To those that knew, it was anything but that.

"Now that everyone is present, we shall start the announcement." Malcolm began as he took a clip board with his speech on it. Komui made a point of glaring at him from his seat on the first row, right beside the Generals who were equally anxious to know what Malcolm was about to tell them. "Earlier this morning, General Yu Kanda and Ex-Exorcist Allen Walker had a heated fight that ended with Inspector Howard Link severely injured. Howard Link's condition is currently unknown until further notice." Whispers among the Finders and scientists were the loudest, once a while someone would take a glance at the said General but quickly turn away when the famous scowl was sent to their direction.

"It began right after the General marched out from the meeting and into the holding cell of the current subject of the One-Eyed Project, dragging 'it' into the training halls to prove his point about the project's failure. However, he had underestimated the subject's potential and thus failed to defeat it, causing it to go on a small rampage before being contained." Malcolm stopped for a few moments to let his words sink in, he smiled when he saw how most of his audience were sending fearful glances around the hall, trying to find any truth in his words.

"Of course, the subject's acquaintances interfered the process and it escaped, killing many members of the CROWs before it set its eyes on its next target." At this, Malcolm sent a smug look at the Exorcists. "Inspector Howard Link managed to stop it before it could kill another innocent soul and that gave us just enough time to subdue it and relocate it to another safer and stronger holding facility." Many of the Exorcists snorted at the last part, they were there to witness it themselves and couldn't help but think how Malcolm twisted his words to his advantages. By this rate, they couldn't do anything to help Allen if much of the Order were against him because of this incident.

"Before I continue, there is someone here who like to share a bit of information regarding of the project. Please welcome, Doctor K." Malcolm stepped back and the doctor took center stage, not many knew the man even exist but thought of him being important since the inspector was being very polite with him. Like how he was to Lavi and Kanda, Doctor K wasn't someone to take notice of when one wasn't looking hard enough. He doesn't seem threatening, but he does seem to be Japanese and that was interesting enough to the Finders and most of the scientists.

"Good afternoon, everyone~." He greeted politely and was greeted back by some, he worn a gentle smile as he straightens up his coat and pushes his glasses up. "I have been a supporter of the organization for as long as I could remember and I must say, it has been an honor to be working with the Apostles of God for the good of humanity. And it was that belief that led me to my research today: human-ghoul hybridization." At this, everyone who knew about ghouls gasped. Bookman and Lavi were silent, they had known about it for a while, Bookman more so than Lavi. It was still a shock to know that someone was willing to go so far into the forbidden in the name of science.

"I know what you all are thinking: 'Ghoul? Those man-eating monsters? What's the use of them for this war?'. You'll be surprise to know that they are not what they seem to be. Let me explain." The hall was soon covered in darkness and the projector was turned on. The first picture shown was a man, or would have been a man if it weren't for the things that appeared behind his back and the eyes that seemed to be from a devil. "This is what a ghoul looks like, and I can tell that some of you Finders had encounters with them at one point. The eye is what we call a Kakugan, they always appeared in pairs when a ghoul activates his Kagune, the weapons that sprouted from their backs." All the Finders were terrified to know this revelation.

The picture changed into an outline of a human body with four different words circling four different areas on the back. "Each Kagune located in these different areas classified ghouls as these four: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Binkaku. Easy to remember? Good." Many of his audience were baffled with the classification of the creature that they had no knowledge about and were fearful of how those things came into being.

The picture changed into a drawing of an organ what they thought was a kidney, but the doctor chose that moment to prove them wrong. "This is a Kakuhou, an organ where the Kagune originally came out from. This organ is the most important organ in a ghoul's anatomy as it stores all the Rc cells, Red Child Cells, the ghoul consumes from a human to create its weapon when necessary. Not only that, it is responsible for the ghoul's superior strength, heighten senses, super speed and regenerative healing property that no human could ever dream of obtaining." The hall was soon in an uproar about the ghouls being almost like a Noah and everyone starting to panic, theories were thrown around about the Earl creating these ghouls as more advance Akumas or that the Earl had a connection to the appearance of ghouls.

The hall was soon ceased to silence when Doctor K asked for their attention, he had more to say before he lets them point fingers. "As I was saying, the Earl of Millennium had nothing to do with ghouls. In fact, ghouls are naturally predator of humans since humans first evolved. Where do they come from? Can they eat something else other than humans? Do they think like humans? Do they have emotions like humans do? How do they reproduce like humans? Are they as intelligent as we are? Even I still search for those answers." The people were calming down steadily; some were still skeptical about some facts of ghouls while others just accept K's claim.

A hand was raised from the General's section; it was General Winters Socalo. Curious about what the General would be asking, K let him state his question. "So ghouls are more superior than humans, big deal! What I want to know is why a blade that could cut through an Akuma's armor could not our monster hybrid's skin. We all saw how Kanda's little sword couldn't even cut the monster's arms when he deflected it." Despite the General's choice of words, they were surprised that the General picked that up during the fight.

Kanda was a little offended, he scowled at the maniac General while the man just sent a grin back to him. K was a little amused with the interaction, but he was more than happy to answer the man's question. "Not much is known about it yet but based on my research, only another ghoul's Kagune can cut through another ghoul's skin. Any other weapon is basically useless against them." The hall erupted into another uproar, scientists began to fuss about wanting to have a closer look at K's research while Finders were scared for their safety whenever they were going to be sent for any recon missions. The Exorcists were having a hard time trusting the doctor's words, how could they not when they knew it that the same man that turned their friend into the monster that they now feared.

Lenalee does not trust the man as much as she does not trust Malcolm, both had misused her trust too much for her to believe anything they had to say. She already had a suspicious idea as to why K explained facts about ghouls to everyone in the Order, Kanda and Lavi had already told her as much before they entered the hall.

"You're telling us this because you want to turn us all into those monster, don't you?" Surprisingly, it was Timothy who shouted out before Lenalee or anyone else to speak up. Krory and Miranda tried to pull him down before the boy would do something that could cause the CROWs to restrain them for any sort of rebellion. However, none of the CROWs came and that only confirm their fears when K was smiling brightly at the clever deduction from a child.

"Why, yes~. Yes, I am. You see, your friend is the first of his very kind: a One-Eyed Ghoul. The purpose of the One-Eyed Project aims to create more like him in hopes to create powerful Exorcists. Just imagine: Exorcists with the abilities of a ghoul so like a Noah fighting on the same ground as the enemy, both side will be on even ground with each other. Humanity will finally have a strong support they can rely on to survive, albeit sacrificing few humans for the sake of thousands upon thousands to survive." There was silence, no one spoke for the time being, too shock to say a thing. Tiedoll and Klaud were distraught about the project from what they had witnessed what became of Allen Walker. Socalo wasn't giving anything away from his expression, but Klaud could see that the man was suppressing a maniacal smile from overtaking his face.

The Exorcists were agitated about being drag into the project without having their consent, turning into those creatures wasn't something they were fond upon and they had seen the pain in Allen's eyes when he was brought close to losing his sanity. Soon the hall was filled with disapproval wails and shouts about canceling the project or killing Allen Walker before he breaks out again, it was more fearful than the last. The CROWs interrupts and silenced everyone as Malcolm stepped back up to delivery his final speech.

"The Pope has already agreed upon this project to end the war as quickly as possible, his approval just arrived fifteen minutes ago. The aim of the meeting earlier with the Generals was to gain enough approval to start the project as soon as possible but seeing how Subject AWX, AKA Allen Walker, lost control, it was deemed that after his isolation was due and that he had gain enough control of his new abilities that all Exorcists must undergo the same surgery for the project." Malcolm was having the time of his life with how smooth it was going for him; he had them right where he wanted them to be. But he would have to wait until Allen Walker did managed to have perfect control before all the Exorcists could be done the same, there were still some flaws to be corrected from Walker's body after his isolation.

"That is all, you may take your leave and back to your duties." The inspector and the doctor left the hall with their bodyguards guarding them out, leaving the hall in total chaos. The Branch Head, who is also the Chief Officer of the Black Order, was trying to calm everyone down but no one was paying him any attention, they were too confused and frighten to see any reasons other than the cruelty the Order had dragged them into. His sister tried to help him but it was with strained smiles and faked happiness that she managed to make it through the crowd.

The Generals left to check up on their apprentices while Kanda just hanged back to check on Lenalee, knowing what she would do when left alone to her own thoughts. Bookman and Lavi left to go back to their room, decided to record the events happening and keeping to themselves of the consequences of the project.

"When did the Order become this cruel, what did we do wrong to deserve this? Why did Allen have to suffer this all alone?" Miranda was sobbing at a corner while Noise was comforting her, he knew it was the only thing he could offer to her. He had seen the dark side of the Order thanks to Kanda, he had known that the same darkness would eventually return one day and it seemed that it picks that day to visit.

While Krory was left with talking some precaution to Timothy about what he says as General Klaud was by his side and Socalo somewhere hanging closely, Kanda and Lenalee were the ones left out to talk privately with the CROWs busy with the crowd and Komui trying to calm the mass. Tiedoll chose to give some privacy to them while he went to check on Chaozii as an excuse for them to converse. Sometimes, Kanda wasn't sure if the old man did it on purpose or not but he was glad it happened anyway.

"Kanda, about the project…we'll have to survive on human flesh if they let it happen…Allen is hurting because of this…what should be do?" The female Exorcist asked weakly, her head was hung low so her eyes could not be seen. Kanda huffed in deep concentration, he was not a man of many words and he too did not know what to do in situations like this. He didn't care much for humanity anyway, but he knew she won't accept his answer like that.

"Che, let the bastards do what they want for now. They need to know how the Beansprout's doing before they could even dream of touching us, it's all up to him to stop their stupid thing." Kanda guessed that as much it hurts his pride, it all depends on how Allen's condition is doing to decide their fate. Even if he hates to admit it, it was the truth. He saw Lenalee's face light up, only slightly, but it was a good start. It may not last for long, but it gave them enough chances to stop the project from ruining other's lives.

 **Doctor K's private office**

 **K's POV**

"Have a good day, Inspector Lvellie~. I'll see you later when I have my report finished and ready." After closing the door, I hopped my way to my desk and practically hold myself from squealing in delight. It worked more than I could ever hope for. Subject AWX was beautiful, even in his earlier stages. Its Kagunes have not chosen their permanent forms but it was beauty in the making. All that's left to do now was to check up on the supplies.

Picking up the phone and punching the numbers, I waited for the other line to pick up. He was quick, already knowing what I'll ask. He had informed me about the troublesome ghouls that started forming their own clan, he hasn't caught their name yet but from the sound of it, they were rising in power. I won't have to worry about them too much, oh no. They won't live long enough to cause a threat to my plans yet, if all goes well. I listed the things I need to be done before the beginning of the third and final phrase, it would be a while before the subject is in any shape to be ready for it. But it was still exciting just thinking about it. Fufufu~.

"That's all for now, keep up the guard and take care of any strays. We don't want anyone finding out, yet." I cut the call when I have spoken what I must say, I won't take any chances that the inspector would be spying on me. Oh, well. Even if he did, he couldn't so much as touch me and it was too late to back out now, even for him. The exciting part is just about to begin~. How long will you last for your last shard of humanity to hold you back? We shall wait to see. Won't we, Allen Walker~.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" _Come on, Beansprout! It's only a joke! Don't be mad!" Lavi pathetically tried appeasing Allen only for the younger male to turn away from the redhead with his nose in the air. "You can't be that mad at me, right? I'm basically your best bud!"_

" _Are you sure about that? I can think of someone else having that titled."_

 _Lenalee giggled across from the boys, it was always like that with them. Beside her, Kanda ignored everyone and everything but his soba, as usual. Then Lavi would drag Kanda in only to be glared and threatened at with Mugen. Soon Lenalee would have to stop them before it goes out of hand but then Allen would insult Kanda just to spite him and then the whole situation would start all over again._

 _It was chaotic to others, but it was the only thing they had as close as normality here in the Order. A way for them to forget the fight, the war and Central. It was peace to all the Exorcists there, even if just for a moment._

" _HOLD STILL, STUPID RABBIT!"_

" _Help me, Lenalady~!"_

" _LAVI! I AM NOT YOUR SHIELD!"_

 _For once, they found peace, no one to judge them, not having to fight for survival. It was all she ever wanted, all she ever hoped for._

 _But for how long will the peace last for them?_

" _I think my order's done, want me to help grab yours?" She asked all the sudden while Lavi stopped holding Allen like a lifeline. "How much did you ordered this time?"_

 _The cafeteria suddenly became quiet, not a single murmur was heard from either people or the hall. Kanda was unusually silent and Lavi was in the same state as well. Allen still had his pleasant smile on as he always does._

" _I didn't order anything, Lenalee. Don't you already know?" His voice was the same as ever; something dripping was heard like an echo. Kanda's body felt cold and the light in Lavi's eyes were gone, replaced by an expressionless look accompanied by a small frown._

 _Lenalee suddenly felt cold, like a tidal wave of fear just washed over her and she couldn't move her limps. The dripping was louder and it was strangely coming from beside her. The warm liquid was felt from her fingertips and the smell of blood overwhelmed her._

" _You've heard them, I can't eat what I usually eat anymore." Thuds echoing all around them as headless corpses of Finders and scientists fall all around them. Her head turned and saw the lifeless bodies of her comrades gathering all around their table, each had a single hole puncturing through their chests where their hearts were supposed to be._

 _Miranda, Krory, Noise and little Timothy, they all held the same shocked expression with a gaping hole in their chest. Lenalee felt something coiled around her neck lovingly, but the pointed tip caressing her cheek left her paralyzed. She looked up at Allen again only to witness the single Kakugan blazing in all its glory together with a grin that just doesn't look right on Allen's gently face._

 _Exorcists had no freedom if Central had them all chained up, just as how they had done to Allen._

" _So please, don't resist. Help me, as one of your precious family." The plate in front of him was stacked with hearts that were still beating and blood seeping through the arteries and veins. Allen lean onto the space between them and whispered in her ear, "Let me eat. You. Up." And the tip of his Binkaku tail tore through her chest._

 **Black Order European Branch HQ's Sleeping Quarters.**

 **Lenalee's POV**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and tore away the blanket that was suffocating me, sweat plastered all over my body as I try to calm my breathing. The room was dark for a few moments until my eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking around and found nothing out of the ordinary.

It was the same dream again for the past week since…Allen. That was the first and the last time I saw him changed into something liked that. Doctor K had explained many things that day that were happening to him but the thought of turning us into those things still disgust me, but this was forced upon Allen, he wasn't given a chance to refuse even if he wanted to. And they would do the same to us if this succeeded. This was one of the times I hated the Order, they just simply don't care about us, they just wanted to win this Holy War.

I was still shivering from that nightmare, the fact that it was probably true with Allen in it was disturbing. I know that Allen won't hurt us willingly, but K had mentioned that Allen had become unpredictable since the project started and that it far exceeded his expectation. But it still felt so wrong, forcing someone to turn into man-eating beast for the sake of satisfying that man's curiosity.

I might have shouted louder than expected because the next moment there were some frantic knocking on my door and the concerning voice of my brother sounded from the other side. I slipped off my bed, wrapped my nightgown before opening the door to see his worried face. Komui immediately went and hugged protectively around me, muttering comforting words into my ears as though those would help me.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Lenalee?" He asked quietly after the silent I gave him; he must be worried since it was rare for me to be quiet this long with him. I was contemplating about whether to tell me about our situation or not. In the end, I didn't. I don't want to make him worry more than he needs to, Central had been hard on all of us, especially on Komui.

As it turns out after that day with the incident between Allen and Kanda, Central had gave Inspector Lvellie the approval he needs to have full custody of Allen and was appointed to oversee the One-Eyed Project with Doctor K appointed as the lead doctor. It could be by some miracle that K had wanted to wait for the result of his first subject before he starts toying with the rest of our bodies for his sick pleasure, but I had heard rumors that he had been practicing on someone else while he was busy in his personal lab. I was too traumatized to go there and check if the rumors were true or not, too much reminders of the past cruelty of the Order.

For a while, I hang onto Komui just for the feeling of being safe in his arms. It was a relief for me occasionally, but it was enough to keep me sane. I felt guilty for using him like this but this was all he could do for all of us Exorcists. He couldn't do anything more unless he wants to be replaced by the inspector.

"I won't pry too much, Lenalee. But I will always be here for you and everyone else here. I hope I could say the same thing to Allen, but…they aren't giving an easy fight." I could tell that Komui was troubled about what was being done to Allen, he had known the result of the operation and had tried his best to stop it before it spread to the rest of us. "But I won't stop trying, though, he is part of our family as well. And family sticks together, no matter what." He added with determination flaring in his eyes. I chuckled softly at that, glad that he still thinks the same way with Allen.

"Thanks, brother. For understanding. And…thank you for still believing in Allen. We will do what we can too, for now." He nodded and bids goodnight before walking back to his room, glancing back for a few times before he disappeared around a corner. I went back in and laid on my bed, too much thoughts for sleep to overcome me. Some of my thoughts wondered to where Allen was being kept and how he was doing.

Malcolm had kept that information classified, including the condition of Link, not that many of us were too worried about him, he wasn't even in infirmary the last time any of us checked. CROWs had doubled in numbers patrolling around and inside the Order, the rules had been added as well and restrictions.

Bookman had disclosed some known facts about ghouls to the rest of us and it came to a shock to everyone that they were hard to be distinguish from humans, unless the ghoul decides to make itself known. Many Finders quitted and were gone the next day, although it was abnormal for them to leave so soon when it usually takes a few days of preparations before Central finally lets them leave.

I looked at my clock on the nightstand, 4 o'clock in the morning and I was too anxious to go back to sleep. No one would be up by then, excluding the scientists who had gone through another all-nighter. The idea of taking a walk was out of the question, the CROWs in the corridors carried uncomfortable feelings. I could only imagine what Kanda might be doing right about now, his routine still hadn't change, but there was something subtle behind his actions lately.

Kanda had been taking in better than any of us thought he would. For the years that I have known of him, I thought he would just snap at Malcolm after that announcement. He didn't then, he attentive throughout the whole announcement and went back to his room right after it ends. He came back out the second day, unfazed and back to his usual self like nothing had ever happened. If I hadn't known him for so long, I won't have noticed how he had tensed whenever a CROW addresses him or how he had his hands around Mugen's hilt all the time.

If Lavi had noticed the changes in him, he wasn't showing. I guessed that he was still trying to control his emotions before it gets the best of him. As a Bookman Apprentice, he isn't allowed to share everything he learned to us all and he had already disobeyed many laws they hold for our sake. It was unfair for him to know but couldn't do anything about it, especially if Bookman forbids it. As more thoughts went through my mind, I realize how wrong the world had become and we were suffering the consequences because of it.

No matter what we do, we will always be the one who got hurt. No matter how hard we try, we couldn't change our fate. The freedom that was taken from us will never be return, forever. This is our truth, our reality. We will die trying for the sake of the people that decides to turn us all into monsters. And we will die as a monster by the same people when it all ended. Ironically, I thought, who is the actual monster in this war.

 **Somewhere in Brussels, Belgium**

 **Wisely's POV**

A week passed since the news of the host of the Fourteenth was locked up again, nothing happened much. The Earl had woken up and went back his role to destroy humanity as if he hadn't fell into a short deep coma. The connection between the family with the traitor had somehow mysteriously strengthen and falter in strange intervals. None of us knew the reason while the Earl was delighted with the connection, claiming that the Fourteenth was getting 'closer' to full awakening.

The reactions vary from everyone but I could safely assume that not many of us were as enthusiastic as the Earl and Road. The rest of the family still held grudges against the Fourteenth while some of us had no qualm with the host, even if said host was an Exorcist.

However, something had been nagging me inside my mind. And I was not talking about the constant buzzing noise of the Innocence pests, but the aura of something invasive. Nothing inside my memories gave any indication of anything capable of this sort of reaction to my status as the Noah of Wisdom. It was both a disturbing and intriguing, for something unknown to make this sort of reaction with the long years the family had existed to feel this presence within the connection with the Fourteenth.

Could this be the result of the project involving those Kakuhou sacs? Possible. No Noah had ever been awakened from a ghoul, we were clearly not the same species. Huh, funny to think about that when we looked so much alike. Their origins were unknown, even to us as well, and yet they adapted so well to their ecosystem the humans had wreak havoc upon. Predators and preys; ghouls and humans.

It was the humans that had brought this upon themselves, trying to be on the top of the food chain and slowly killing the Earth. And they called us monsters, they should have reflected the cruelty they had showed in their nature. We were only doing God's bidding, there aren't any sins. Those subhuman have sinned so much more that redemption isn't possible for them anymore. I couldn't help but let a wicked grin overtake my face; I can't wait to see the faces of Central or the Black Order when their own weapon turn on them. It would be so priceless then!

I calmed myself down before looking around, no one was in the library. A good thing too, I wouldn't want to be blacklisted and banned from here. This library had good books, and the librarian was tolerable. Looking back on the book I had picked; it was about ghouls. They were said to be dessert demons believed to rob graves and devour corpses, they were not too far on that fact. The word ghoul could also describe some morbidly interested in death or disaster.

…

That last fact was a bit insulting, whoever wrote this book wasn't even accurately portraying a ghoul. I hope he had become an Akuma if not already.

Looking at the big old grandfather clock not far from where I was seated, it was nearly time to head back. Setting the book back to its place, I exited the library with much to think about the enigma known as Allen Walker. The Earl had told us to let the Order dig their own grave and leave Allen to finish what they had started. He will inform us the time to watch the Order turned into rubbles by their own creation.

"Something still in your mind, Wisely? What could it be this time~?" I smirked, letting her guess it as she licks her big lollipop thin.

"Now that would be telling, and we wouldn't have that, Road. Just interested in which path Allen Walker will take. Keeping his humanity, or burn everything in sight."

 **Komui's Office, Black Order European Branch HQ (following morning)**

 **Komui's POV**

A week. A whole week.

Allen had been stuck in that dreaded place for a whole week with nothing but the clothes on his back. I wasn't even sure if he could use his Innocence anymore, the fight had proven it. I knew it wasn't just isolation as Malcolm officially stated, there was more to it. Something like this can't be that simply, coming from that man.

Another thing that kept me worrying was that Doctor K character. Something about that man that just sets my warning alarms go haywire. Also, I couldn't find any of his records that weren't classified. As the Chief Officer, that was concerning enough. Inspector Lvellie was hiding something about the doctor from us all, and I would bet that even Central doesn't know the whole truth or doesn't care about that little fact. They entrusted too much on that man.

I sighed and slummed on my overcrowded desk, knocking towers of papers that were not interesting for me to remember what they were for in the first place. Too much had happened in such a short time, it was the whole Fourteenth all over again. It was always Allen, the one also getting hurt.

I know the others were worried too; both about the project and Allen. I just didn't know how bad it was affecting them. Timothy had been having nightmares, the things he saw when possessing Allen was something that none of us understood. It wasn't the Fourteenth, he had denied it when I asked. He said it was darker, more vicious and so inhuman. I felt powerless since I couldn't be much of help with this, not with so little information about the project itself. It was confidential until further notice, that man said. Confidential, more like not wanting us to find out something he clearly doesn't want us to know.

Krory was still slightly shaken up from his close encounter with that new side of Allen, but he wasn't freaking out as I thought he would be. I was relieved then that some part of him was still there, he hasn't turned completely, yet. Noise and Miranda were holding well, so was Lavi but I could see that he was not thrill with the way Bookman was watching him.

Despite many believed, I was more observant when it comes to the well-being of the Exorcists under my care. So, it was no surprise that Kanda was acting the way he was now. I knew it was all an act, he was planning something. It was going to be reckless, dangerous, and most likely, someone will get hurt, or more than just someone in his case. It was going to be Kanda's way of dealing with this.

And then there's Lenalee, she had been restless lately. She thought she had put up a good front and told me that she was fine when she obviously wasn't. The bags under her eyes told me everything and the paleness of her skin indicated that she wasn't fine, not one bit.

She won't tell me anything, so I won't push her too much. I am her brother, I got to be supportive of her decisions. It was hard most of the time, but it's my duty. My duty as her brother and Branch Leader to the Exorcists, Finders and scientists, including Allen.

Sitting straight with new determination, I looked over my office once more before taking a golem out. It was my latest model, specially made for spying. Perfect for gathering more intel on K. His office was not too far from mine; a walk around won't get me suspected.

As I exited my office, CROWs appeared patrolling around the hallways. Their numbers had increased with the claim of 'safety protocols' as stated by the inspector. After this, I will know for sure what they were planning. The inspector was so full of himself that he was so sure that K won't have another agenda behind this project. Malcolm did not know the way how a scientist thinks. The project must be a cover-up for something much bigger, that was what my gut was telling me and I will find out what it's true purpose.

Walking the hallways with the sound of clicking shoes, I thought back on the resignation of many Finders. It happened on that same day Allen was taken, and then they were gone the next day along with all their belongings. I wasn't even given the chance to bid them goodbye and it got me worry. Central was known for not letting those who work for them go so easily, they would be escorted out and have their memories wiped before completely cut ties with the Order. Something was obvious but I just couldn't put my finger to it.

I was already in front of K's office while I was deep in thought, it worked in my favor as no CROWs were guarding it. With no one in sight, I slipped in with the golem tightly clenched in my palm. Once in, I took in the interior and found that the office was mostly in a pristine state. It was a lot organized then mine, that's for sure. It had a normal bed, some windows on the side with books piled on the ledge and a normal looking work table in front of a shelf filled from top to bottom with files and books.

There were files on the table that had yet to be organize and it was too tempting for me to ignore them. Walking carefully to the desk, I soon realized what those files were about. I let out a silent gasp when a picture of a person I recognized came to view, it was Nicholas, one of the young Finders that quit that day. The file had all his hospital records, family history and his check-up reports. I checked the other files on the desk and found more information on all the ex-Finders that quit on the same day. All of them were here, neatly packed together.

I took a closer look at Nicholas's file again and read K's notes, there were scribbles about something. Jeez, for a doctor, his handwritings were terrible. I couldn't read what was written on them, they were mostly Japanese and sadly, that was one of the languages that I had yet to study.

The notes got me thinking: why would K had files on ex-Finders, it wasn't his duty or division to see them off. This was too much of a coincident, they had to be connected somehow. K became the head scientist of the One-Eyed Project; his job is to observe Allen's behavior and performance before he could continue the project to the other Exorcists. Turning the Exorcists into half-ghouls for the sole purpose of obtaining the advantages of a ghoul.

So why would K bother with Finders when they are only humans? They don't have Innocence or anything that could contribute to the project…

No…K couldn't be thinking…the inspector wouldn't have…!

I had no time to think up theories but focus on my current task, I turned the golem on and it quickly climbed onto the bookshelf, concealing itself effectively. I hurried along and was out of the office unnoticed. Quickening my footsteps, I made a beeline for my office before someone notices me.

I just need more time to process this before I plan my next move. This man was clearly smart, smart enough to perform an organ transplant. I had to act fast before this whole mess gets even messier. For everyone in this branch. For the Exorcists, for my sister, and for Allen. Just hang in there, I'm going to get you out soon, all of you.

 **Officially: Dungeon Maze, unofficially: Sinner's Paradise**

 **Nobody's POV**

For a week, the silence of the dungeon was replaced by the scream and cries of the predators, unheard from the outside. The food chain had yet to be established as the creatures fought for the right to live, and the right to eat. The weak were the first ones to be devoured while the strong continue to fight for dominance. Putrid flesh from fights or a feast infested the walls around the dungeon, no matter which floor the beasts resided.

The third floor stank of thick copper and stained with darkish red, left behind by those who were foolish enough to challenge the one in power of the dungeon. Sinner's Paradise, true to its name: a paradise for the most despicable of being. Dungeon Maze, worthy for its elaborated interior: a perfect place to disorient those unlucky souls.

But for someone who was not a predator by nature to last longer than those were, was surprising. Then again, he was different from others that were secretly thrown there. He was special; he was specially created to survive through this. A new breed of predator with the expectation to be the more superior species.

Alas, he was but a kind soul. No matter how hard his past was, he would not be willing to take a life. He had promised himself to bring salvation to the pitiful souls of his enemies, save those that were forced into this never-ending war. Even if his body had betrayed him, he would not go down without a fight.

However, he has yet to experience the Hell the predators faced when hunger strikes. Even the most experienced ones lost to this insatiable hunger and succumbed to its insanity, turning on their loved ones, seeing them as nothing but food.

Will he become the monster they hoped he'll become? Or will he let his hunger erase him for the sake of others?

No matter what he chose to do, there will always be something stopping him. Or rather, someone.

 **Fourth Lowest Floor**

 **Allen's POV**

 _ **THUD!**_

The ghoul that had faced me slumped against the wall behind him, unconscious after I had managed to hit his head hard enough. His yellowish Rinkaku Kagune vanished into thin air as his wounds slowly heal. There wasn't much time and I had to act quick: I took a bite from one of his biceps and ran away from the scene. The taste was disgusting, but it would do for the moment.

I had come to an acceptance that I had to eat the flesh of others if I were to survive this place, the hunger was something that I did not want to experience again. There was nothing here that could sustain us other than each other. Being here for a week had led me to realize that the ghouls here were truly trapped just as I was and I was at first puzzled by this fact.

Then came Warden, the only one around here that doesn't seem to want to eat me the first chance he gets. He had his reasons, he said, a deal. It wasn't difficult to know what kind of person he was with the way he holds himself: he was prideful with his strength and seems to underestimate others. He took joy in conflicting pain to others, especially torture.

Life down here was no different with how my life on the street was, except for the fact that everyone you see wants to either eat you or kill you on sight. Then there was that turf war raging on the upper floor, the battle could be heard down here which could mean that all the big bosses were too busy with their competitors to even bother coming down here. Essentially that means the lower floors currently are the safest place to be, for now.

I wasn't naïve to think that there was another way to resolve this, I know ghouls could only eat humans, or if they are cannibals, their own kind. All the ghouls I've met so far could already tell that I was different, I had all kinds of scent on me that they were confused with how I ended up with they on me. But they could also tell that I was not to be taken lightly with; that didn't stop them from trying to kill me.

I had made my own territory on this floor: a small chamber I had stumbled upon, it was well hidden behind a wall. I had no idea how many floors there are under HQ but I was determined to find a way out before any of the ghouls here does and warn everyone about the danger. My Koukaku claws, I soon learned after Warden explained some important facts about ghouls, had somewhat became my only weapon to defend myself, and they were becoming noticeably weaker. I might have an idea as to why but I rather not dwell on it, it was easier to think this way.

Making my way around looking for the staircase leading to the next floor above, I saw a pair of ghouls: a man and a woman, facing off each other with their Kakugans flaring. They were growling like agitated lions, ready to tear apart each other's throats. I knew right away that one of them was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it with how low my strength was, if I was lucky, one of them might leave the other unconscious and walk away. If only that were the case.

They leaped into each other head-on, clawing and biting with the intention to kill in their eyes. They struggled ferociously for a minute or two until the man had the woman's neck in his jaws. He was smiling in triumph until a huge red blade cleaved his torso into two, his lower torso bathed in his own blood as the light in his eyes dimmed. The woman looks down on the dead ghoul with a smirk while her Koukaku blade evaporates before she digs into her warm prize.

All this time, I held my breath and steeled my stomach. I was still queasy with all the gore but my stomach had started to like it, it made me sick to think that I started to savor the flesh of another being that look so alike a human. It was gruesome each time I saw them fight, they were merciless and cold-hearted when it comes to their fight with one another. To think that doctor would ever want to turn us all into them was sickening. I had to get out of here as soon as possible, I had to stop him before he turns my friends into a monster like me.

I wonder how Timcanpy is doing. I surely hope that he isn't giving my friends a hard time, or that inspector was doing something to him just to pry into my life during my time with Cross again. I miss him very much, at least I would have someone to talk to if he was here with me. But I'm glad that he isn't here with me, I wouldn't want anyone here with me if they could be save from watching people die each time a fight broke out. At least, I could be glad that I was the only one forced to live here for the time being, the only living subject for this project.

The hunger pain won't go away even when I reluctantly feed on a piece of ghoul flesh, I couldn't think straight and that worries me. I couldn't hear Neah's voice any longer but something else was always there in the back of my mind. It whispers all the bad memories I had as a child and how everyone looked at me when we all found out about the Fourteenth. I mostly shook it away but I feared that it won't be enough until I do something about it.

I would have to keep walking until I find a way, just like I always do. I'll find a way to fix this mess, I just need time.

… _ **sEE…we WilL…**_

 **Private Meeting Room**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Now the issue for the new security system has been resolved, let us move on to the more 'pressing' matter at hand." The lead cardinal stated as the others silently agreed.

Malcolm knew that it was his turn to speak, he had a whole project summarized for this. Doctor K was attending the meeting as well; he was the lead scientist after all. And surprisingly, Howard Link was there as well. He was still bandaged heavily but otherwise, alive. He had Atuuda to thank for that, somehow he wasn't feeling right about any of this.

"Project One-Eyed aims to improve the Exorcists' performance by transplanting Kakuhous into the hosts' body, letting the organ transform them into ghoul hybrids. With the ghoul's ability to naturally heal any wounds inflicted on the body, the new and improved Exorcists will no longer have a need for the medic and can be deployed into the field after a day's rest." Malcolm could see that most them were nodding, he got their attention.

"On the same note, we might expect greater results as the Exorcists won't easily be killed by Akuma Poison and that they will have tougher bodies to deal more damage. Not only that, but the hosts will have better sense of detection, good for finding Innocence and the agility and strength of a ghoul can guarantee the success of their missions. We won't have to waste food expenses now that they can't eat human food any longer, we can just feed them death row prisoners." The cardinals were now frowning at the fact, but none of them voice it out. Malcolm could see what they were thinking about, he was getting close now.

"How are you sure that this project will be enough to kill off the Noah Clan? Do you have any proof of their strength?" One of the cardinals asked, Malcolm had prepared for that before this and he was thrilled to show them.

"You all remembered the surviving subject of the Second Exorcist Program, Yu Kanda? He is the only Exorcist we know that had killed a Noah before and was promoted to a General. We had put on an experiment involving Yu Kanda and the first successful subject of the One-Eyed Project." Malcolm had the CROWs in the room pull the binds on the windows and the screen for the projection. Allen Walker's profile was shown along with K's notes about his progress.

"Allen Walker, the Fourteenth's host and the accommodator of the Innocence, Crown Clown, was chosen for this as a test to see if the Kakuhous will be accepted into the host's body after the body was heavily injured from a mission. The new organs were accepted and had done wonderful modification to the body. There were a few minor setbacks, thankfully they were only temporary, we all saw how effective the changes it made and the results were positive." The projection switched from Allen's profile to K's notes on the transplant and then finally to the record of the fight between Allen and Kanda. The lead cardinal was very interested with the way how the fight turned out in the end.

"So Allen had become much more powerful to be able to defeat Yu Kanda. But that had caused the Ark to shut down, didn't it? And the Fourteenth, had there any signs of his Awakening?" The inspector sighed at that, of course they would ask that. One of the biggest advantages the Order ever had got turned off in the middle of the experiment. No one had a conclusion as to why but they were not so dependent on the Ark as to being unable to get back to the old ways of traveling.

"No, nothing yet. The scientists are still working on getting the Ark back online without Walker's cooperation. The Fourteenth did not appear either, it could be that Walker had kept its Awakening a secret or the Noah was suppressed somehow." The cardinals nodded, relaxed somewhat with the new-found information.

"What will we do with them once the war has been won? The church doesn't harbor dark human-feasting-devils." The cardinals all murmured in agreement, they were starting to worry about this fact. If they do win the war, there would be no need for the Exorcists or any of the subjects of the project. There would be no place for the Exorcists any longer.

"Even if we win the war, it is still our duty to annihilate all the evils in this world. The Exorcists are no exception to this; they will all be erased from this world once their job is done, for they are too powerful to be release to society. For those that agreed, raise your hand." Malcolm looked at all the raised hands from the cardinals presented, and the fate of the Exorcists has finally been given to him to use.

"Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie, you are hereby given full responsibility on all the Exorcists working under the Black Order and to oversee this project. We put our faith in your hands now, use what is necessary to win this war and save humanity. May God bless your soul." The meeting was then dismissed, the cardinals all left to return to Vatican to attend their other duties. With only Malcolm, Doctor K and Link the only ones left, the inspector turned to look at K critically.

"You don't know how much this means to me so don't disappoint me. I won't ask what you plan to do with them but I hope that this doesn't get out and compromise our operation. You have been warned: failure is not an option here; you will lose more than your fame if this fails." With that said, Malcolm leaves with Link following obediently behind.

A few seconds passed and only then did the doctor leaves the room with his notes. He took the opposite way to his office, his way to the entrance of HQ was cleared. It was sunny outside, few CROWs patrolling the gardens and scientists running around with their research papers stacked high on their arms. He made his way to a peaceful part of a garden, a huge tree with a bench under its shade. He sat on it with his notes put beside him, things were quiet with birds chirping around.

The songs of the birds stopped when someone leans on the tree, covered by a cloth as dark as night. If Doctor K noticed his presence, he didn't show any indication that he did.

"Kill them and have their bodies cut into pieces before sending them here, have their Kakuhous wrap-up and freeze, I'll re-consider what to do with them later. The world no longer needs the four of them alive. Also, find out more about this new clan. See if they are something we should be worrying about." The person didn't show any indication that they had heard him, only disappeared when a strong wind blew by.

K sat there a moment longer, nodding at a passing Finder and waved at a scientist who might be late delivering an assignment. He looks at his watch, noticing that it was time to check on Allen again for the day, he leaves with his notes tightly in his hold.

Soon, he could feel it in his bones. The time for his goal to blossom, it's coming closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sinner's Paradise, Fifth Lowest floor (26:05:44)**

 **Allen's POV**

"YOU AGAIN?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I knew who it was before he even finished his sentence. Turning around to face him, I was met with a ghoul who I had begrudgingly took a bite out of after knocking him out. He looked the same as the last time I saw him: a dirt-covered shirt with blood stained from our fight on his back along with his black shorts. His black hair was more disheveled but the hairs that framed his face remain undisturbed.

I resisted the urge to sigh, of all the ghouls I must encounter again, it had to be him. We crossed path five days ago, both of us looking for a way to ascend to the next floor. He had a rather smaller build than most ghouls I've seen here, but still larger than mine. He put up a good fight, but it was his inexperience that failed him then.

"Well, not looking to fight you again, for starters." I snapped back, I was in a foul mood to deal with his type that day. It took forever to find the staircase leading me to this floor and I also had to avoid getting detected by hungry cannibalistic ghouls patrolling for any remaining weak ghouls for the picking and they were not making my hunger any better.

The ghoul sneered at me before releasing his Ukaku wings, purple tinted with green flames crystalized on his back. And just like last time, he was cautious about me from just getting a trace of my scent. But that also make him noticed how weak I had become after our fight five days ago. He was one of those that looks for payback and that was a golden opportunity for him then.

"Too bad. I was looking for a way to let off some steam so you'll have to do, cannibal." He smirked before shooting rains of shards at me. They didn't faze me; I got used to it. I dodged them and charged at him immediately. He wasn't expecting me to not get my Kagune out and that surprise led me to victory against him, again. Punching him in the gut once was all it took to disarm him, his Kagune faded into thin air like ink dripped into water.

It was getting scary with how much I was adapting to this, how emotionless I was becoming with how I could hit someone so easily and close to my age like that. Before the surgery, I could never do this to anyone. But things changed and survival is what matters most down here. It had to be done, for everyone's safety back in the Order.

It still seemed that I had a long way to go before I even reach the first floor, this floor was damp and cold, meaning I was still very deep down. And the number of ghouls around here have decreased as well, they could all have gone up with the idea of getting out of here and have the humans on this island for lunch. Lucky or unlucky for me, this ghoul's flesh might help me gain back my strength for the time being. I need all my might if I were to get out.

As I lean down ready to take a bite from his shoulder, hands suddenly found themselves gripping around my throat tightly. I stared up in shock at a pair of blazing Kakugans with hatred burning behind them. My hands flew up to his arms instinctively, trying to get them release my throat from suffocation. How could I let my guard down like that after all the training Cross gave me, he would be laughing his ass off right about now if he were to see me like this.

"All of you…every damn last one of you…you're all the same…" The ghoul chocked out his words with so much venom that I had heard from so many people who had lost their love ones to the Akumas. What was he so mad about? He couldn't be talking about ghouls, now would he? He's one too.

I was starting to lose air and my grip on him weakens as he twisted and changed our position to have a better hold on me. It was getting dangerous now. "I'll kill every one of you until you all gone extinct!"

He had me on my back against the ground and him straddling on my hip, limiting my movements. I struggled against his hold but nothing seems to budge him. I couldn't summon my claws with my back blocked by the ground. I can't die now, not when I have people to go back to, not when I must save them from this fate. I had promised myself to at least do that…I…when I promised her…

 _Please don't disappear like that again, okay? It's lonely without you, Allen._

Lenalee…

With that thought followed by a tingling sensation on my tailbone, I knew what I had to do. Trusting my instinct and relaxing my body, I felt the familiar feeling of something slowly being released. The ghoul holding me down was confused for a moment with my sudden lack of resistance, it was short-lived after a tail swiped him off to the wall beside us. Taking in large gulps of air and heaved myself off the ground, I focused on the new appendage that apparently had saved my life.

A black scaled Bikaku tail with a harden tip that strangely resembles a snake's head with four extended barbs on all four sides of the tip facing backwards, it even opens up like a claw when I tried experimenting it. Weird that I could make a new Kagune when I was getting hungry and low in energy, but it saved me nonetheless. I heard a groan and saw that the ghoul was sitting up with his back against the wall. He looked at me with a slight grimace and unconcealed surprise when he saw my new Kagune with his eyes returning to their original dark blue.

"YOU'RE A CHIMERA TOO!?" Came his surprised shout, which also startled me because first: he said 'too'. Was he one as well, a 'chimera'? And second: that was seriously his question? The first thing he ask was that after he nearly killed me? And this was the same guy that seem to hold a grudge against me. Still, it was better to know more about types of ghouls this way.

"So, you're a 'Chimera'?" He looks up at me when I asked, still looked surprise at my right Kakugan. All the ghouls focused on that when I activated it, said that something was wrong about me and that my scent was all wrong. But that would be a question I would tackle another day when I am not trying to survive in this hellish place.

"Yeah, though, I thought we are the only ones…" I decided to not point that out, he must be talking to himself if he was mumbling like that. To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything other than hatred and hunger while trying to survive here. Ghouls that might be reasonable were thrown in here as well. I guess that would make sense if someone wanted a diverse ecosystem. But with how things turned out in here, it was better to leave things like that, in my opinion, not getting too attach. He seemed fine for a ghoul, childish even, but who knows what he'll do when he escapes this place. I can't take any chances if I could help it.

"I'm sorry, but this had to be done." With a heavy heart, I posed the tail high above me, making me looked like I was going to kill him. I planned to knock him out and then have myself a bite out of him to replenish my strength, making a new Kagune out was tiring. He looked up in anger again but made no move to stop me. He was making this even harder for me to even look at him in the eye at this point.

"Go on, do it. It's what your kind are best at. You don't feel the pain you caused to others, you heartless monsters."

"You said that like you're not a ghoul."

"What? Are you…I meant you cannibals, idiot! Eating you own species when there are humans around to hunt. Freaking moron…" I lowered my Kagune after hearing that, so it means that this ghoul was not into cannibalism. That explains a lot about him. But that also means that this ghoul had not been eating for nearly twelve days. Either way, I'm still a cannibal whether I eat one or the other.

"All of us had no choice: that's what happens when you put territorial ghouls together in a fighting ring with no food. It took me a while to get here and my hunger's getting worse. Ghouls are all I could eat but I don't want to kill anyone if possible." I answered honestly, I didn't know why I told him that when he is a ghoul himself, he would no doubt know that.

I must have sounded strange when he looked back at me skeptically, he took another sniff at me again when I sat down in front of him and his features frowned. I guess he must be trying to decide what I am.

"That's true, can't blame that. So that's why I was left alive after our fight, what a strange ghoul you are. By the way, how is it possible for you to have a bunch of both male and female scents on you? And not to mention the human ones, we are all stuck down here too long for any scents like those to stick around." Despite his earlier outburst, he was observant. And what he said was about my scent was concerning, just how many lives did that doctor took to make me as who I am today? Anyways, since he wasn't going anywhere with those injuries taking their sweet time to heal, might as well entertain him until it was time for me to head out.

"I'm human." Or at least, part human. He looked unconvinced but didn't say much after that. I took it that he accepts my short explanation for the time being, like he understands it in some ways. "Things happened and then I was thrown in here, locked up with ghouls fighting all over the place. Now I wander around trying to find a way out of here." And stop Central from making what would be their biggest mistake.

It was quiet for moment, not an awkward silence. It was…nice, dare I say. For a moment to just sit down and rest. Not having to fight for survival or eat others to live. If this guy wasn't a ghoul, we would have become friends, he might even get along well with my friends.

The isolation must be getting into me, now I crave for any interaction. Maybe that was the reason why I hadn't knock him out and be done with it yet. It was better than nothing, I supposed.

"…let's just say I believe you, what are you going to do with us who were trapped here after you got out? Are you going to kill us all off like we are nothing but pests?" I…didn't think of that. When the Black Order finds out, they surely will exterminate everyone here. If not, the ghouls are going to kill everyone.

"I… don't know yet, we'll just cross that bridge when we get there." Conflicting thoughts filled my mind then. Ghouls are just another living beings just like humans, and vice versa. But you can't put these two together, just like how you can't put a fox in a rabbit's pen. But what does that describe about me? Am I…allowed to be back in their lives? I know I won't think of them as food under any normal circumstances, but this was no normal at any degree. Would I think of them as…food when I go hungry? Would I…attack them without a moment's notice? Would I…kill them without hesitation?

"What do you mean 'we'?" I was glad for the interruption, saved me from thinking those unpleasant thoughts. I flashed a smile at his way, conveying my meaning to his thoughts. "'We', as in 'us', journeying back to the surface, together?" I nodded and his frown deepens. "Why?"

"We are both stuck down here in this complex maze, surrounded by cannibalistic ghouls in all four corners and fighting for survival with each other. I say working together seems like a better option than going solo from here on out." I explained to him, hoping he would get the hint. Strategically speaking, the chance of surviving will be high. "Plus, you're injured. How long do you think they are going to leave you alone?"

He paled before trying to get back up, he hesitantly took my arm when I offered for him to lean on me. Once he got his footing, we continue from where we left off. It would've seemed that we had the same idea with marking the paths we took. We chose a path to try and see if it leads anywhere, hoping to anyone that's hearing our prayers that we won't encounter another ghoul.

"By the way, it may be a little late for this but, my name is Allen. Allen Walker."

He looks genuinely surprise, but I saw the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"You can call me Caleb, then. Good to meet cha!"

 **Hamburg, Germany (25:02:54)**

 **Tyki's POV**

Another Innocence destroyed, but still no sign of the Heart, as usual. Dusting my gloves off clean of the pathetic dusts, I stared at the corpses of the Exorcists that I just killed in disdain. They aren't as fun as those friends of the Fourteenth's host. Another week had passed, nothing had changed with Allen Walker's current predicament.

With how things had gone back to the way it was, I couldn't help but felt that there was something amiss. The connection I felt with the Fourteenth was the strongest and yet, I could feel another presence made itself known within this bond. I don't know if the others had felt it or not, but I won't share it with the Earl just yet, not until I know what it was.

"You will get wrinkles if you keep making that face, Tyki~." Lighting up the cigarette that I'd already placed between my lips, inhaling a deep breath of the wonderful fresh air before making smoke rings at exhale. Ah, what would I do without these in my life. "Can we go get some candies now?"

"Go get them yourself, Road." Even if she's back after so long, I am not going to be her personal errand boy, there are Akumas for that. "I'm busy." In truth, I don't really care at all.

"Humph, you're no fun than these sub-humans." I should feel insulted by that, but all I could managed was an unconcerned shrug. Seriously, why did the Earl sent us to this mission? Although we did destroy some Innocences, but was this the only reason for us being here?

Without waiting for her, I walked away from the blood-soaked town square with the Black Ark's gate in mind. I don't need to turn back to know Road was right at my heels. I wasn't expecting, however, something pulling my sleeve that halted me on my track. We were in some dark alley with a few corners to go. I looked questionably at her while she answered with a finger on her lips. She pointed behind us with a glint in her eyes. I looked up and saw what had peaked her interest, which had stolen my curiosity as well.

Hovering above the corpses was a figure of an old man, a beggar, perhaps. Wearing old tattered clothes that had seen better days. I continue to observe in interest as the beggar dived in to search their pockets for anything useful, muttering to himself all the while.

The beggar made a cry of joy when he dug out the silver buttons from the coats, found out that those were made from actual pure silver. His happiness didn't last long, same goes for the shine in his eyes that were losing their brightness as time ticks by. The beggar hacked silently while his body slowly slumped down onto the corpses, revealing another smaller person behind him.

My eyes drifted to a smaller figure of a young man with what looks to be two huge baby blue ribbon-liked blades surrounding his right arm, coated with the blood of his victim. Smiling at the scene, I take it that the newly arrived ghoul had hit the jackpot and was admiring my work on the bodies. Crouching down on the body of the recently dead old man, the ghoul ate with gusto.

I had never seen a ghoul before but I felt like I had somewhere in the past; the sight of it was beautiful. The eyes, so dark and sinister, so like and unlike the lifeless eyes of the Akumas. The blades, the styles and the color, so new and fresh. And the way it devours the sub-humans, it was pure savage. Nature's only true defense against the selfish sub-humans, other than us of the Noah Family, are truly a work of art.

"Hey, Tyki? Will Allen become as beautiful as that when he's free from the hands of the Black Order?" Oh, now won't that be something else. Something as dangerous as the Fourteenth that could use both the Innocence that I failed to destroy and the Dark Matter that killed almost all the previous members of our family, acquiring a ghoul's strength from years of evolution, making our wait for the Fourteenth's return even more interesting.

"Maybe…" With that said, we continued our path back home, leaving behind a ghoul with his bountiful meal.

We are waiting for you, Allen Walker. Or should we say, Fourteenth.

 **Cambridgeshire, England** **(25:01:12)**

 **Krory's POV**

The Akumas appearing in this area had become more active since we were assigned to be stationed here, it was a good thing that they were mostly Level 3s and 2s. Not a single Level 4, what a relief.

For two weeks now, we had yet to receive news about Allen and it was worrying me. It was frightening to think that the Black Order could even do such a thing to him after all the things he had done for us, for humanity. But it was always never enough for them, now is it.

That includes us too, they don't trust us as much as before. Or was it that they never did trust us in the first place. Every time an Exorcist was sent to an assignment, a minimal of two hooded figures, known as CROWs, will be assigned. I guess that Central worried about the fact that some of us might try to escape while on missions. There seem to be the trend now that Finders had been disappearing as days went by without a trace, all except the letters of resignation on Komui's desk. It was just endless pillars of them nowadays.

Right now, me and Timothy along with the three CROWs had stopped for the night at a motel paid by the order. We were given a room to accommodate, but I know for a fact that it made it easier for them to observe us while we sleep. For the time that I came to know them, they had never slept, not once. They just stood at the door or at a dark corner of a room unmoving till dawn. They really spooked me more than Allen did, if I was being honest with myself. Even after witnessing what Allen was forced to become, I will never be afraid of my first friend.

"Krory…?" I looked away from the window when the voice sounded, Timothy was bundled up on his bed on the other side of the small room, the opposite side from mine. The CROWs had stationed themselves around the premise: two at the door and one outside the window. They aren't even trying to conceal their presence, if they were, I won't be able to detect them so easily.

Pushing those thoughts back, I focused on the matter at hand. I smiled tiredly at my young friend, asking him if there was something bothering him. He hesitated, going through rather or not to tell me something that has been plaguing his mind.

"Was it about Allen?" He looked sheepish for being found out for quickly, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket between his fingers. I thought back to the time when Allen went berserk, I think I did saw Timothy trying to use his powers to possess Allen to calm him down. Something happened back then causing Timothy to become quieter than usual, it worried us when it happened and he doesn't want to talk about it so we didn't push it. Now it would seem that he is ready now.

"Are you afraid of him?" He bit his bottom lips before nodding guiltily, trembling as he did. As gently as I could, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders trying to calm him before letting him speak for his mind. "There's no shame in admitting that you're scared, all of us were when that happened. We truly thought for a moment that the Fourteenth has finally taken over."

"…it wasn't him…"

If it weren't for my enhanced hearing, I would have missed that. I kept myself silent for him to continue, he started shaking slightly then.

"When…I was in his head…it was…it was really dark…and cold…it was so different from the times the last time I possess him…" Timothy won't stop fidgeting that I started to get worry, but it won't do me any good if I stop him now. "There was something in there…something was watching me." I sat myself beside him, letting him lean on my frame for support, he was so fragile then, and it was my responsibility to look after him liked I promised General Klaud before the assignment.

"Maybe it was the Fourteenth?" The boy shook his head tiredly at my suggestion, but at least that knowledge alone relieved me to some extent. He yawns and snuggled closer to my warm body, trying to keep the imaginary cold at bay.

I circled my arm around his shoulder and patted him, comforting him and telling him that things are going to be alright even when they aren't. It calms him greatly and stopped his shaking as his eyes started drooping. I guessed he had way passed his bed time.

"It was…something much, much darker…" Timothy muttered the last part before his exhaustion wore him out. I tucked him in soon after, making sure he was comfortable before I left his side in favour of looking out the window again. I couldn't help but feel that there was something out there. Whatever it was, it wasn't coming for us so it should be fine. If it were an Akuma, my Innocence would have warned me so.

 **Nobody's POV**

Just as the elder Exorcist left his place before the window, a pair of Kakugans peeked out of a corner of the alley on the opposite side just to watch him leave. They looked around and saw watchers eyeing the perimeter from their watch post. The owner of the eyes decided that it wasn't worth the risk against unusual prey today, not when its strength isn't in its prime.

It left its hiding spot in search of other more less complicated prey to feast on before others like him gets the same idea. Preys are hard to hunt nowadays with that new gang dominating the best hunting grounds and food becoming more aware of their presence.

"Come along, pup. This one's no good." It called out to someone in the darkness. "Your brother would kill me if he comes back and saw how skinny you've become." A little girl came out from her hiding spot at his comment, or could have been a normal little girl if her eyes were not the same as the one talking to her. "It's scavenging night for us, it seemed."

"Why…did you help me?" The little girl asked quietly, not sure about the young teen's intention. The teen just let out a sigh and walked pass her, but paused for a moment for her to catch up.

"Let's just say we made a deal. A deal he's going to own me…" The bright haired teen mumbled, luckily the little girl was oblivious to the last part. 'You better get your ass back here soon, Caleb. Things are getting hectic around here and I can't deal with this shit alone.' The teen thought as he led the girl away from the motel.

 **Black Order European Branch HQ – Morning** **(16:00:15)**

 **Komui's POV**

"Komui! Get your lazy ass off that chair and finish all this paperwork! These are due tomorrow and not even one of them had been signed! Did you hear what I just said?! GET WORKING!" Reever sure was loud in the morning, especially when he was clearly not a morning person. I continuously took sips of my daily dose of Lenalee's coffee, my sweet dear sister's coffee is so delicious, it just takes all my worries away~.

"KOMUI!"

Well, almost all of them.

Looking at the stack of papers that Reever had just dumped on my desk, I imagined how much money we could have save if we could use all these papers as fuel for the heater during the winter season. Now that just solved all our problems, doesn't it?

"DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THESE 'IMPORTANT' DOCUMENTS AS FUEL FOR THE WINTER. ME AND THE WHOLE DEPARTMENT ARE STILL TRYING TO RECONSTRUCT THE DOCUMENTS THAT YOU DELIBERATELY USED AS TOILET PAPERS! The horror it filled our minds…" It's not my fault that we ran out of toilet papers, I was just improvising and this was the thanks I get? Talk about being ungrateful.

"Calm down, Reever. I'll get on with it when I finish my delicious coffee that was made by my beautiful and sweet Lenalee~." He just rolled his eyes on me, looking more defeated than before if that was even possible.

"That's what you said for the past 2 hours." He sighed again, he's been doing that a lot lately. He should follow my example if he wants a stress-free life style. "Anyway, I got work to do unlike someone I know. The papers better be signed when I got back or I will bring Lenalee here to preach you." Hearing that, I quickly took my pen and started signing them from the top. "That's more like it. Now, to my next disastrous stop." Reever mumbled to himself as he shut the door lightly behind him.

When I was sure he wasn't listening by the door, I allowed myself to stop signing. I heaved as I slumped onto my desk, not caring when the papers all tumbled down onto the already paper-covered tiled floor. I mean, why do they need my signature to agree on anything when they just do it even without my consent. I guess this was just the way of how the Order works to give some sense of control to the people working here, as if we all had any left.

For a peaceful moment, everything was silent. No frantic footsteps outside, no one barking orders, no heated arguments filling the quiet hallway. It was total silent, and I hated it. I hated the silent, for it reminds me the ugly truth of what had transpired to all of us that were under the rules of Malcolm C. Lverrier. For what had been done to Allen Walker, one of the most devoted Exorcist of us all.

The files that I had read in K's office just confirmed my suspicious, but it still doesn't prove anything unless I get more evidences of his misdoing. But so far, the golem that I had left in there still hasn't pick up anything useful, not a snippet of clue at all. An inconspicuous device I left on the corners of my desk golem started to blink, signalling that someone had entered the K's office. The spy golem had worked well and I was grateful the no one from the Science Department had found out about my latest invention. I stained my ears to listen closely to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Ah~, at last. Nothing like a quick nap would get me right back up." That was K's voice, and he seemed to have just returned from who knows where. What could have kept him awake all night long? There were some shuffling noises which could mean that he was changing out of his lab coat. The small screen was dark, probably because the golem had hidden itself somewhere in the book selves.

Few moments past before a high pitch ring sounded through the speaker, it goes on a few seconds before it goes silent.

"Straight to the point; is something wrong with the preparations?" 'Preparations'? What could he be talking about? Moreover, who was he talking to? The phones here in the Order are all wired to the main control, meaning what was said in the line will be recorded in logs and examined by the CROWs. Could he have not known about it?

"Them again? How much did they took? ...Only in that sector… Are the packages safe? …good. They are starting to gain on us. Do whatever you can to slow them down and protect the packages, they must never get a hold of them… Oh, is that so? So, they have come to that. Clever, I must say… reschedule the transport to tonight, we can't afford to lose another second in delaying this…Good." A click at the end of the conversation concluded that K had ended the call.

Something about that one-sided call send a sense of dread over me, and I don't like a single bit about it. If K was aware of being overheard, then he was confident enough that he won't get caught or question about it. I sincerely hope that was the case and not what I had in mind.

Whatever the reason was, I had to find a way to get Allen out of that place tonight. Whatever K was planning, I trust my gut on this, it's going to destroy the Allen we all know and love. The Fourteenth might come and take over which isn't really helping the situation. And I would never want a repeat of that event, ever again.

The sound of someone knocking roughly on my door brought me back to reality and soon I realized too late that it was Reever. He sounded angry about it too.

"I CAN'T BELIEVED THAT I TRUSTED YOU TO DO YOUR OWN DAMN WORK! JOHNY! GET THE ROPES! WE'RE MAKING HIM DO HIS PAPERWORKS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!" I didn't know what happened in the next second, but I found myself running away from the Science Department while said department was screaming bloody murder right behind me.

"KOMUI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND DO YOUR GODDAMN WORK!"

"Why are you doing this to me, Reever? Can't I just enjoy some little time off?" That seemed to enrage him for some reasons that I couldn't fathom, which also gave me more reason to run faster least I want to get strangle by him.

"GET HIM!"

 **K's Private Office** **(15:55:57)**

 **Nobody's POV**

A golem with four long thin legs like a spider was being played around on a palm while K was going through the files, organizing them in two separate piles. It seemed that K's suspicious were accurate and that the possibility of a minor setback was high.

"He probably heard what I said and read about the files. But that still won't do anything to me, so exterminating him won't be necessary." The files were neatly set apart, like nothing had ever touch them before. Just the way K likes it. "Now don't give me that, your way would only delay things and you know how I hate that."

To any passer-by, K would have sounded like he was talking to himself all alone in his office. To the staff working in the Science Division, it would have been a normal occurrence that could happen to any one of them under stressful situation.

"Best be gone now, you are still on your mission. Like before, don't let them catch you." K finally look away from his desk and towards the only other person in the room. "Seeker."

The golem was crushed without a second notice, the draft of a nearby opened window waved for a moment before becoming still. K rearranged the pencils he placed on one side of his desk, it rolled for an inch or two before it was stopped.

"What am I going to do with that young fellow? Obedient, but not as much as it's parents were." K chuckled lightly, are all the adolescent pups like that?

"Now, on with the subject." Just like that, K's schedule went back to normal. He shuffled through his desk for a while until he came across what he was looking for and puts it on his ear. The feeling was a bit weird but it did not affect him a single bit, like he was used to it.

"When this reaches you, then you know it's time. Liked how we agreed upon. But if possible, make it more... 'unforgettable'." The doctor chuckled softly, he waits till he calms down to continue. "The brain won't try to push to its limits if the right stimulus wasn't applied and thus the result that I seek won't show itself. This would put a dam to the plan and I can't afford to organise a second attempt." He stops for a deep breath, calming his mind down for a bit. "It's happening tonight and I want him to be there. I want him to watch the carnage and take a part of it. The development is slowing down so this will jumpstart it to the pace most suited."

K stops to read and compare his notes for a bit, finding nothing wrong with the data, he resumes back. "Be there and you will receive you prize. It's a golden front row seat, you won't be disappointed." With that done, he pulls the thing out and set it on the desk.

It looked like an organic ear piece, like the ones the guards in the Order used except it wasn't as living looking as what K had. It was motionless for a second or two, until it started to wiggle like a worm. It changed its appearance of that to a small red snake without eyes. It slithered away as K watched it, not moving to help it escape. It found its way through the cracks between the tiles, borrowing in with its tail the last thing K saw before it completely disappeared from his sight.

"Detached Kagune…what a convenient skill to learn." And so, the doctor went to take a nap, he wants to be well rested before the big event starts. Something in his being felt that he better gets all the rest he could for this might be the beginning of something unimaginable.

 **Sinner's Paradise, Seventh Lowest floor (10:40:56)**

 **Allen's POV**

"Who knew following that helped us skipped a floor? I guess luck is on our side for once. Right, Cannibal?" I groaned at his new nickname he gave me, but there was no hostility in them so I let it slide. He was right for following the blood trail, I was glad that I got a companion who knows his way around.

Now that we were here, the walls surrounding us felt less damp and it wasn't as cold as it was down below. Hope raised at the thought that I might be closer to the surface and we would get out of here soon. As it turns out, Caleb wasn't such a bad person to be with. If one were to ignore the rough edges of his personality and that he needs to eat people to live. Comparing to Kanda, I would gladly accept the ghoul than that prick any day.

We talked for a bit while following the trail and found out that most ghouls live in the street while others mingle with humans that had heritage from the previous generations are the ones humans had to fear the most because of their sly ways to hunt prey. And not only humans but weaker ghouls as well. The rich would trick the poor with an invitation to an exclusive restaurant reserved only for members to taste test some of their dishes, only to find out in the end that they were the ones being served for the members. I couldn't help but compare the similarity with the nobles and the commoners, ghouls and humans aren't that different at all.

While talking, I noticed that he would get all fond of someone he mentioned back at home waiting for him. He had an old locket around his neck that I somehow missed when I first met him, I thought that it was his lover until he told me it was his little sister. He was worried about leaving for all alone and I could only imagine how dangerous it would be for a young ghoul like her to be alone without any protection other than her own Kagune.

When we get out of here, I would make sure he made it back home. Made it back to his sister, safe and sound. Together and that nothing would tear them apart.

Mana…

Now's not the time to think about the past. I will not let that happen again, not to anyone or myself.

To lift the mood, I told him a bit of my live and how I'm an Exorcist, even if others didn't really think that of it like that anymore. How me and my friends hunt Akumas to release their souls and to keep people safe from the grasps of the Millennium Earl. Then he asked if ghouls were among those 'people' we keep safe. Others would have answered no, they would have said that ghouls aren't people and that all ghouls deserved to die. I'm not like the others, they didn't know how ghouls live their lives in fear of being found out, and my answer was yes.

"Hey, did you smell that?" Caleb suddenly asked which snapped me out of my thoughts. I took a long sniff and caught a scent. It was familiar, but tinted with something else. Something…strange. We got the same idea and so we followed it until it led us right to the end of the blood trail. There, we found a corpse. Half eaten but mostly intact and a cloth that was barely doing its job.

"I am not eating that! I don't care if it's human, I am not touching that." I was a bit concerned about his health, for he had gone without food longer and was becoming weaker. And the fact that he felt disgusted about the corpse was even more unnerving. I went to see what got him so uneasy and looked.

All I saw was that it was mangled with blood pooling around it, the walls were drenched with blood making it looked like someone was having a frenzy and suddenly changed their mind about eating this. I smelled the blood, and I had to agree with Caleb, it was a bit strange. Not quite human, but not quite ghoul either. I turned the body onto its back so I could look at the face, what awaited me nearly shocked me out of my mind.

On the face of the body was what appears to be the face of Nicholas, a Finder that I used to work with on one of my mission. But he doesn't look like the same guy I've met, for I was sure that Nicholas did not have a tumour on his face. And his scent didn't match either. So, it could just be my imagination.

"Anyone you knew?" I turned to see Caleb leaning on the wall for support, he was starting to become weaker. We need to leave as soon as possible and find food for him. I stare back at the body, for some reason it started to look more appetizing.

"I think so, but I'm not so sure. Could be someone that had his looks." Caleb snorted at that, looking elsewhere, probably hoping to catch a scent of human flesh. "You know, you could take a bite to get your energy back. Just a bit to curb the hunger."

"Nu-uh, no way. I am not eating that…thing. The hunger won't set in until I'm at my last stand. So, quit worrying about me and help yourself if you want because I planned to not become someone's dinner." He smirked when he saw my bemused face, he was being very difficult with an attitude like that. Anyway, I was hesitating for a moment. I really hoped that this was not who I thought it was. Silently praying for whoever it was that I was about to eat, I slowly descend onto the arm first and bit down.

An explosion of flavour drowns my senses, enough to stunned me for a second. It was so heavenly good that it could be compared to Jerry's cooking. Taking another bite resulted in the same and I kept stuffing myself until my hands weren't fast enough in taking the delicious meat into my mouth. I outright devoured the whole corpse, it was as if I haven't been eating for so long. It was so good that I could stop myself even if there weren't any flesh left to eat. Even the bones weren't left out from my wrath, I gnawed at them to the very last.

… _ **yES…eaT…**_

Releasing my breath when I was done, I saw the only thing left were the shredded cloth that was barely covering the body on the cold blood covered floor. It was after a moment or two that I just realised something, I was actually enjoying it, I enjoyed eating someone else. I did not feel bad about it, I did not regret it. I really thought the corpse as merely food, and not someone who once had a family, a friend that I might know, just food for me to eat.

… _ **WanT moRe…yOu…**_

No, not again…get out…

That voice was back, it was luring me again. I must resist the temptation, he wants me to eat with no remorse at all.

… _ **MoRe…ThErE Is…**_

I…I have eaten a body…that is enough…

He's the hunger that couldn't be satisfied. But I won't give in that easily. Not when he had done something to both Crown Clown and the Fourteenth.

… _ **tO yOu…Not…mORE ThErE iS…RIghT tHErE…**_

My head was moved by an invisible force, it made me look at Caleb who was staring at me strangely. I knew what the voice was telling me to do, but I won't do it. I won't eat my friend because he isn't food to me. But the voice just won't listen.

… _ **fOOd…he Is…**_

"Hey…you okay there, Allen?" Caleb's concerned voice gave a slight relief from my inner turmoil. I nodded at him but he was still tensed. "Alright…let's just go. I had a really bad feeling about this place."

As if a fog was lifted, the presence was gone. I didn't know why but the dread that I felt still cling onto my being. It was an effort but I was able to get myself composed before allowed myself to move from where I was kneeling.

When I made a move to follow him, something moved at my peripheral vision. When I turned to investigate, it was gone. Not wanting to keep my friend waiting, I caught up with him but not without looking over my shoulder to check it again.

"Paranoid much?" The playful tone was tinted with slight hesitation, but he tried to hide it.

"Probably just my mind playing games with me." How true that was. We checked the area for any clues or at least something that could tell us what happened here but came up nothing. However, all the search did yield us something to follow.

Bloody shoeprints leading away from the corpse, and there was only one ghoul I know that still wears shoes here after so long. He seemed to know his way around and for his tracks leading what might be the exit was a godsend. We followed the track and I silently pray that we won't cross path with that ghoul, he was dangerous since I met him. Hopefully Caleb knows not to engage that ghoul too.

 **Nobody's POV**

"… **a golden front row seat, you won't be disappointed."**

"A 'golden front row seat', you say? How you like play with words, K. How you like to play with them." Warden whispered to himself before peeking out from the corner and watched both the ghoul and half-ghoul getting excited about discovering another set of stairs. "He seems decent enough, but will he be up to my expectation? Entertain me, half-breed. Show me how long you can last with your make-believe." He snickered while putting his mask back on. "It's show time."

With that in mind, Warden sticks to the shadow and used another secret passage to skip to the last floor, the only floor left before reaching to the surface. He would wait there, he would wait until the clock strike midnight. Until then, he should think about redecorating the place. Only one colour comes to mind: red.

 **Komui's Office (06:00:35)**

 **Kanda's POV**

"Good work, Kanda. That makes your sixth Innocence found since becoming a General." Stupid Komui kept babbling on, what was the point in that anyway? Not wanting to spend another second with the mad man, I turned towards the door with a clear intention of going back to my room until I was stopped by the very man I wanted to get away from.

"By the way, Kanda. Could you fetch Lavi for me? There's a mission that only the two of you could complete." I was about to snap at him to get Lavi himself but I closed my mouth just in time after reading the words he wrote on a small piece of paper he held in front of him while still smiling sickening sweet at me.

 **They are listening and watching. It's about Allen. Meet me in the room at the west wing on the second floor, the third door to the right. Bring Lavi and Lavi only.**

"Tch, fine." I spat before slamming the door behind me. Storming to the library as I go, my mind wondered towards useless thoughts. It was obvious that Komui didn't want his sister to know about this, and Lenalee would want to know about this too. I could almost feel a migraine forming, I shouldn't be thinking about this too much. That was the stupid rabbit's job. It was then my mind brought up the talk we had before I went to a mission. **** my brain for bringing that up.

" _Heard anything from Komui about Allen?"_

"…"

" _You're worry about him, I know you long enough to tell."_

" _Mind you own **** business, Rabbit."_

" _He's going to turn him into a weapon. A weapon that not even the Order could ever dream of stopping."_

"…"

" _Who knows? That might be his plan all along. Play on Lvellie's good side until he gets a suitable subject to play God with. If his goal wasn't to help win this endless Holy War, what was it then?"_

" _You think too much of it, Lavi. Mind your own duties."_

" _Funny, you started to sound like Gramps. However, even he is getting worry about this. This thing wasn't even meant to happen, it's not even in the realm of possibility to occur."_

" _Why are you telling me this then, it changes nothing."_

" _That may be, but it's something to believe in. I may be a Bookman Apprentice but I also know that something is amiss and the answer is right in front of us."_

" _So? Think the answer yourself."_

" _Kanda, did Doctor K knew all along that his newest subject was going to be a host of a Noah? Did he know about Allen's parasitic Innocence as well?"_

" _It could just be coincident."_

" _Coincidence is fate's favourite tool. If it were, then Allen had the worst fate than anyone else."_

" _Tch, so what are you getting at."_

" _Kanda, if anything happens to Allen, we must not let Lenalee see him. Let her remember him as how he was before. Before everything that had happened to him. Allen would have wanted that. He wants her to remember him as a human, not a monster. Not a host to a Noah and not an experimented half-ghoul, but a family, a friend. Can you help me with that?"_

" _What are yo-"_

" _Kanda."_

"… _Fine…"_

" _Thank you, Kanda."_

" _Just don't die and leave a mess for me to clean up after you, for I will find you and drag your soul to Hell."_

" _Hmm, violent as ever, typical Yu~."_

" _You're dead, Rabbit."_

"Damnit, thinking about that after all this time." I cursed under my breath as I look for that stupid rabbit. Just as I thought when I reached my destination, he was sitting on an armchair beside the fireplace with a leather book resting on his lap. He was concentrating so shouting at him won't get his attention, and ******* waiting for him to finish won't get us anywhere either.

The beginning of a headache was what I felt when I walked over to him and shoved him off his seat, the loud thump that followed was satisfying but not for long. And within seconds, the stupid redhead was already whining his ass off about the pain and about being bullied. Why didn't Komui ask for Noise or Krory, at least they don't whine like this idiot. Oh wait, I forgot. They were conveniently out on a mission along with that German woman, which leaves that idiot Chaozii, this lazy rabbit and Lenalee the only ones here, including me.

"Why you do that, Yu~? It hurts!"

"Shut that annoying hole you called a mouth and follow me, Komui wants to see us." I growled out at him and as expected, he was used to this. I didn't bother to look back as I walked out, already aware that he would catch up liked always. On the way, I saw Bookman watching us carefully. I ignored his stare when we walked by, but then he stopped Lavi by grabbing the loose sleeve on his left arm.

"Wait outside while I talk to my apprentice, it won't take long." That was all Bookman said before he ushered me out of the library. Clicking at my tongue at the delay, I waited by the door. Not a single sound was heard during the entirety while I waited, I didn't know why but something important was going on between the two. But it wasn't my business so I discarded the fact and glared at the night sky through one of the large windows. The moon was full that night, not a single cloud obstructed its pale light.

"Tch." Even when he's not right here, nearly every darn thing that were white reminds me of him. Before I could ponder furthermore, the door opened with Lavi closing them gently behind him. When he saw me waiting for him, he smiled at me with that knowing look on his face.

I really, really, _really_ want to wipe off that smile.

So, I settled it with a kick to his shin, that did the trick, for now. Not bothering to wait at all, I stride over him and kick his other shin for good measure. It was a good feeling after hearing him fall over. Stupid rabbit, what did your master tell you to do now?

 **Komui's Secret Lab No. 10 (05:46:55)**

 **Nobody's POV**

The door to the lab was locked shut quietly along with few of Komui's invention that scrambles transmission if there were any planted inside the lab. It was an unused place, the furniture and apparatus in the lab were covered in dust from top to bottom. The only decently clean spot was a table with a glowing lamp on top at the corner beside a machine that looks dangerously close to collapsing.

Making sure for the umpteenth time, Komui finally deemed the place safe enough to converse privately. With him was an envelope tucked safely under his arm as he waits for the other two to get comfortable enough before he begins.

"We can't stay for long, the CROWs might find us here if we don't hurry." Komui whispered urgently as he took the content from the envelop and gave it to Lavi. "I believe you will understand the writings on this to do what we all wanted to for so long."

Being the one to here such urgency from the usually carefree man, Lavi was sceptical about being chosen for this. No doubt he knew what the content was or what they were about to do would entitle. "Why me, Komui? You know what I'll do with this information."

"Because I trust you." Komui said with a sad smile, these kids weren't meant to go to war. Especially Allen, the only one who suffered the most from the Black Order. "Plus, I know you wanted to help Allen as much as everybody else. You may not show it, but I know you care deeply for the boy."

"Tch, not me." The only other occupant grunted, but was mostly ignored by the other two. However, he had heard what he needs to hear and was already on edge to go and get it all done. The time could not be more perfect as it was close to dinner, meaning most of the guards would leave their post to get their meal. "The place you want the Beansprout to stay is far enough that that bastard Lvellie won't suspect to look for him and close enough for you to contact him if you ever need to. Just stop stalling and let us go now." Komui was glad that even Kanda understood the plan well, he was just hoping that both boys know how grave the situation would be if they got caught. He was looking out for them too.

"Remember: your window of opportunity lies at midnight. While K's shipment comes in, whatever it is, take the chance to sneak in and get Allen out of whatever place they had left him in. We don't have much to go from here so it's up to the both of you to analyse the situation and take the best course of action."

"Got it, Komui." Lavi answered seriously, taking in every detail provided by the chief. Based on what he got, it might be simple if the shipment was delivered by normal escorts. "But what about Lenalee? This isn't something to be kept from her. And she cares about Allen too deeply to ignore this." It was no secret to the Order that Lenalee cares about Allen much more than any of them realises, even if her brother doesn't know a thing about it, or he was just denying it.

Komui already had a plan to keep Lenalee out of this situation. Before coming here, he had asked Lenalee to go to town to fetch a few things for him. It would take at least three hours to gather all the things he asked for and another one hour for her to return from town.

"It's best that she doesn't know any of this." The head chief said as he silently unlocks the door. "Now hurry, before they start to suspect us." The man ushered the two out before he waits for another five minutes before he himself leaves the room. No one was patrolling the halls, it gives Komui a sense of slight relief about the fact that no one would be able to report any strange behaviours.

If only Komui double-checks the hallway before he leaves, he would have spotted a pair of watchful eyes spying him from the stairs connecting the third floor with the second. Said eyes turned to watch Lavi and Kanda parted ways when they reached an intersection, debating on who to follow. It was almost like the old days.

"What could the chief want with Bookman's apprentice and General Yu Kanda?" They asked to themselves before leaving swiftly as to follow the apprentice, blond hair flown behind them as they moved.

 **Sinner's Paradise, Eighth Lowest Floor (0:12:18)**

 **Nobody's POV**

Both the Allen and Caleb found themselves uneased with the atmosphere of the floor they just found themselves in. They were silently taking in the sight in front of them, not a word spoken since they first step on this floor.

"Hey ah…, Allen? Do you ever get that feeling of that…despair thing? You know, whenever you got that feeling when things aren't looking real good?"

"…I'm an Exorcist, it's part of the job description."

"Ah…yeah, of course. Fighting those…Akuma things…"

"…"

"…"

"We'll make it, right?"

"Again, part of the job description. We will get through this."

"Okay, not reassuring but good enough."

"…"

"…"

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply as he breaths. They were not getting anywhere if they feared the carnage that laid before them. Based on smell alone, Allen could already detect the stench and aroma of both ghouls and humans. They were all killed around the same time, but it wasn't a quick death. Their bodies were laid to waste as the rot starts to come in, fetid smell wavered the air and it worsen Allen's headache. He could already hear the whisper of that one voice, calling him to give in and satisfy its hunger.

"This doesn't look like a turf war, bodies were usually eaten after the fight ends. And the food, they just left it here, not a fight for the right to feed then." Caleb investigate the bodies, although it left a bad taste in Allen's mouth when the ghoul still sees humans as merely food. However, the fact that Lvellie would even allow this to happen was beyond him, putting humans in here to satisfy the ghouls who managed to get to this floor only to be slathered alongside with their prize. Allen wasn't sure if that man knew about other ghouls living here, but the inspector no doubt believed that Allen would kill these people for food to survive. It made Allen feeling sick of the man, thinking that he knows all about Allen enough to manipulate him to do his dirty work.

"Whatever did this must not want anyone to continue on. It's strong, for what I can tell so it is wise for us to prepare ourselves." Allen solemnly told Caleb while looking at the corpses as if begging for forgiveness for whatever they were about to do. "We better eat up while we can before we face the inevitable." Allen then crouch down and began to eat a dead ghoul's arm. Caleb hesitated before coming closer to him and started to eat a detached human arm near where Allen was feasting, chewing on the flesh that had yet to rot while keeping an eye on Allen as he eats.

They ate in silent, not wanting to talk anything that might upset the other as they feast. Caleb was glad for that, he was finally able to fill his empty stomach that had him starved for two weeks. With his strength coming back, he might be able to keep himself intact if his companion ever decides to eat him. He shuddered at the thought before stuffing himself to keep those useless thoughts away, he knew that the other wasn't like that but it was safer to be sorry than dead.

On the other hand, Allen was feeling disgusted with himself for enjoying the feeling of being filled with flesh of another being. It may not be human but it was still a person, someone with feelings and intelligence. A being that was almost human, and he was eating it like it was normal. He steeled himself as he continues to eat, he won't let anyone go through this, he won't let anyone suffer for someone else's entertainment.

'Get my strength back and get out of here, that would be my goal for now. Got to get out of here before I could stop the project and K from doing this to anyone else.' With that thought in mind, Allen ate with determination. With the first body gone, he set upon the next one closest to him. If Caleb had saw the sight of it, he didn't say a word about it either.

They were almost full when a noise caught their attention. Their movement ceased as they listen to their surroundings, suddenly jumping out of the way when two large blades slashed the exact spot they were moments ago. Once the scene was clear, Allen and Caleb stood on their battle stance as the one who attacked them was none other than Warden himself.

'… _my job is to keep you alive until you can kill me off and get the Hell out of here.'_

The conversation Allen had with the ghoul two weeks ago played back in his mind, making him more worried on what the old ghoul might try. Although Allen had fought countless of ghouls while surviving this harsh place, he had yet to kill any of his opponents before taking a bite from them. Now that Warden was here to kill them, it could mean that it's time to follow the one golden rule of ghouls: to eat or be eaten.

"I see you didn't take my advice. Instead, you did half of it. Eating a tiny bit part of them does no one justice, little half-breed." Warden stated calmly while casually walking towards them, closing the distance until he received two separate growls of warning from the youngsters. "Are you really ready for what's to come?"

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain after all this?" Allen didn't understand that why anyone would want to let themselves be imprison for the sake of killing others. Warden may be a ghoul, but even ghouls have limits as how much violent they could take. "Why help a human achieve his goal when you know that he's just using all of us for the sake of creating a weapon?"

Warden chuckled under his breath, taking a moment to calm himself before answering. Even with his mask on, Allen could feel the sinister smile that no doubt plastered on his face. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

If they could get through this one ghoul, the outside world won't be too far away. Allen subtly looking at Caleb at the corner of his eye, seeing how determined the ghoul looked while facing a strong enemy that he might unable to win against. Warden was just standing there, watching them as they ready themselves against him. Allen knew that it won't be a fight like the many others he had fought before this. Caleb too sensed that the coming fight won't be anything like he had ever experienced before, and that alone left him on edge.

'I will get you out of here, Caleb. I will reunite you with your sister.' Allen vowed to himself and intended to see it till the end. His Koukaku claws materialise themselves, sharpen until the tips were like razors. For reasons unknown to him, his Kagunes had become much more stronger and faster with each bite he took from ghouls. He may felt weak from the constant hunger, but the power surged he gets each time he eats was enough compensation for that. The more he feasts, the stronger he becomes. The stronger he becomes, the less of him remains until nothing is left to forget.

He could already feel himself slipping away as the other persona was slowly creeping into his mind, bothering his concentration while he focused on Warden's movement which had yet to make any form of attack. Just as he finished that thought, Warden charged at them with his blades dragging on the ground creating sparks. The sound it created forced Allen and Caleb to shied away instinctively.

It was their first mistake as the Warden thrusted his blade at Caleb who barely intercepted it with his greenish Rinkaku tendrils. Those three tendrils tried to get a swipe at the offensive ghouls only to be blocked easily while he was on a standoff with Allen when both of their blades were blocked. Thinking that the Warden was distracted with Allen, the chimera ghoul took out his Ukaku wings and starts shooting crystals point-blank. The old ghoul surprised both young ones with his experience as he slides down and let the projectiles jumping off from Allen's claws which he pulled up to protect the rest of him at the last second.

"Too slow."

Warden then grab Allen by the ankle and threw him at Caleb, tangling them into a heap before dashing towards them once more. They saw him coming, they quickly dodge the attack before they descend themselves onto the fray again. The way the three fought was like a dance, deadly and swiftly as blades descended upon claws. Sparks flew in all directions when Kagune meets Kagune, neither one of them dares to blink for a second as one of them may get killed just by looking away for a second. It became obvious to Warden and Caleb that the only one who wasn't aiming to kill was Allen, it frustrates Caleb to think that Allen would give mercy to a ghoul who slathers mercilessly.

"You won't be able to save anyone with that mind-set of yours." Warden stated the same thought as Caleb, nicking the young ghoul's hip as he did. It wasn't a deep wound, but it did show how much Caleb was losing energy the losing the fight goes. Allen doesn't seem to fare much better, the rag he called a shirt was in tatters and were falling off with each second passing by. The scars from his past fights showed on the pale skin of his and so was the arm where his Innocence rested. The other two showed no interest or didn't care about it, continued their one-sided fight aiming to kill the other.

A Binkaku tail appeared and grabbed Caleb just before he could be sliced into half. Allen took his place and began his assault while protecting the young ghoul he had in his Kagune. Even if he won't admit it, Caleb was glad for the rescue and took a much-needed breather. Allen could see the strain it left on his partner's body, he really hoped that Caleb would get enough time to get back in shape and help him defeat Warden. He refocused back to the older ghoul only to see him taking a few steps back. Raising an eyebrow, he was about to state his confusion when he heard the Warden speaking.

"You're still too soft and dependent on others. Maybe this will toughen you up." In the next moment that transpired, Allen saw a blur and then he could feel his tail no more. He turned to see what happened, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Caleb was hung by the neck with Warden's blade running through it, blood was slowly pouring out from around the blade and the corners of Caleb's mouth. His silent scream didn't go unnoticed when he looked up with much effort and stared at Allen's horrified and mismatched eyes. He smiles at him, despite the immense pain from the wound and from the blade that pierced into him.

"Ta…ke…good...ca-care…of…Co-Corne…lia…i-in…my…place…" With his last breath, Caleb's body goes limp. His eyes were half closed and they had lost their shine in them. Warden pulled his blade free and watched with glee as the body crumpled onto the ground with blood pooling around it.

"You know, it's your fault for not wanting to take my life. You're part ghoul now, it's only natural for wanting to kill things for fun from time to time. Basically, if only you had the desire to kill me or any other ghouls here, they won't have to suffer a slow and agonizing death." Licking the blood off his blade, Warden slowly makes his way towards Allen's still form that was still watching Caleb's body. "But then again, if you do, I won't be able to enjoy their plead as they begged to be let out of here. It was like an orchestra, and I enjoyed. Every. Second. Of. It."

 **HQ Underground Corridor (00:01:10)**

 **Lavi's POV**

Me and Kanda followed the map that would lead us to where Allen had been kept and I must say, they weren't kidding about the security here. It was much more secured than it was with the Innocence Chamber, so it was a little surprising. The number of CROWs patrolling around here was half the total of them guarding the HQ. We didn't have clearance so we managed to come here by sneaking in when they were changing shifts.

The corridor was elaborated, and there were old signs hanging by the door. Rusted and unreadable, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what each room was used for in the past since there were information panels on the side of each door with Lvellie's signature on each and every one of them.

It was a minute before midnight and we had been following a group of escorts pulling the chains of about six people whose heads were covered up by a sack. The lead CROW showed no signs of stopping at any door they crossed, giving me the idea that they have been doing this for a while now. I could only imagine what they were going to do to those people once they've reached their destination.

"Those ******!" I heard Kanda harshly spat while glaring at our target, it was a miracle that none of them had found us yet with how much bloodlust Kanda was releasing. In fact, I felt that we were lucky enough that no one had noticed our disappearance. Maybe it was Komui's doing, make sense. We were almost to the place when we spotted the door was practically barricaded with heavy wooden beams and steel locks. It was much larger than the rest of the door we have seen here so far, makes you think that they were taking careful measure to keep whatever's inside, inside.

"I know you're excited about seeing Beansprout again but could you turn down the heat a little, it's getting unbearably hot here." I teased him as we waited for the CROWs to open the large steel door, only to be rewarded with a snarl and a blade pointed at my noise. "Okay, keep the temperature going until they find us, Yu."

"Shut up or I'll cut you into pieces!" Kanda was about to continue until we both heard someone shouting at our direction. Kanda was about to pull out his sword and attack whoever just shouted, I managed to pull him back down when I realised that it was a CROW and he was facing something behind us.

"What do you think you're doing here, Apostle! This is a restricted area, leave now or I will report to the inspector." The CROW stated warningly at the Exorcist who I was least expecting to see at the moment. She wasn't supposed to be, how could she had returned in such a short while?

"Sorry, I was a little lost. Could you tell me the way back upstairs?" I knew that Lenalee was lying, since she had clearly been following us this whole time. I wondered how me nor Kanda couldn't have found her. Her eyes looked slightly to the left, subtly looking at us for help. I guessed Komui's trick didn't work if she's here and knew about us, so it was part of our duty to protect her if we ever wanted to stay away from Komui's deadly experimenting table.

Just before we could surprise the CROW and save Lenalee from getting into more trouble, a piercing bellow sounded around us. It caused the walls to vibrate and forced us to cover our ears as it echoes on. We didn't know how long it lasted, but it caused small damages to our surroundings. When it was over, the CROWs had spotted us. That was the least of our concerns.

Something was wrong, for all my years as an apprentice I have never heard of a sound like that. Lenalee must have agreed on my sentiment, activating her Dark Boots to throw off the CROW and flew towards the door at record speed. The captives all shouted profanity at the noise while helplessly trying to run away from the source.

Kanda and I took care of the guards and released the captives only to discovered that they were actually young teens, all dirty and scruffy. I couldn't believe that the Order was willing to use kids as sacrifice to feed Allen, was this what they had been feeding him all this time? Kanda was already breaking the chains that bounded them, snatching the map off my hands and threw it towards one of them. Telling them to just find an exit and get out while they still can.

"Why should we listen to you?! You work for the church! The very same people that kidnapped us and putting us down like dogs because of excuses like money problem! We aren't listen to a word you say!" A boy with black messy hair shouted while throwing the map onto the ground and stomping it for good measure. Most of the others agreed with him from what I could see, but there was uncertainty in their eyes.

Kanda was losing patient and I know that things are going to get messy if this goes on so I decided that it was my turn to calm the mood down before it happens. Just when I was opening my mouth, another bellow cried out. Unlike the first one, it was louder and almost broke the door down. Whatever it was, it had gotten to the other side of the door and was trying to break through.

I picked the piece of paper and crushed it onto the boy's palm, there was no time to act defiant. "Get everyone out of here, we will try to buy some time for you guys while you run. Whatever happens, don't look back." I let the gravity of my words sink into his mind, when he gets the urgency in them, he ordered the others to follow him. I watched as they vanished to the doors they were brought from, hoping that they would get out safely and someone else would keep they from getting caught by any Lvellie's lackeys.

"Get your ass here, you stupid rabbit! Something's coming!" Kanda hollered as he draws Mugen out and watched as the door starting to break violently. Lenalee was hovering slightly off the ground, preparing her attack as she watched the door nervously.

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked her while keeping my eyes on the door as I watched the splinters flying off in different directions.

"I knew that Komui was trying to keep me away from HQ the moment he told me to get something. Knowing him, I eavesdropped you guys from the other lab. They weren't soundproofed as Komui claimed them to be." I could already feel myself sweat dropping at the blunt respond. We really couldn't keep anything from her, it seemed.

The door shook again as the bolts were falling off from their place, the next hit might just take down the whole door. We ready our weapons, wondering what could it be that was waiting for us on the other side.

The last crashed brought the door down like a wall and something flew out from the clouds of dust and crashed onto a wall down the corridor. Kanda was about to inspect what it was that flew by, however, there was something standing at what was left of the large door and it was something we had wished to never see.

"Oh god, what had they done to you…?" Yes, Lenalee. What have the Order done to you, Allen.

 **(00:00:00)**

 **Allen's POV**

I am hungry, so hungry. He smells really good. He looks appetizing as well. Oh man, I could eat him whole! What made me this hungry? It was like I haven't been eating for weeks! He looks even more delicious than any dishes Jerry could have cook up for me! Wait…who was Jerry? Who is he then? Who is the food I'm about to eat? He looks…familiar…he makes me…angry. What did he do? Who did he hurt? Ca…Ca…Caleb? Who was that? I don't remember, and I frankly don't even care. I want to eat. I want to. Eat. HIM!

… _ **go aHEad…hE'S aLL YoURs…**_

All of him?

 _ **YeS…alL of Him…**_

Yes~ I want it all. Which means they can't have any of him. The people standing right there and staring at me, they want a piece of him too. But they smelled good too. My stomach rumbled, it agrees with me. I want them all, every last one of them.

 **Warden's POV**

I might have bitten more than I could chew, the kid's tougher than I thought. He threw me liked a rag doll. Using me to break that freaking door down. It's not like I didn't expect him to do that, it just surprised me at how quick he turned his aggression onto me. While he does just that, his body started to undergo changes. If it was what I thought it was, that human doctor is going to have a field day with this.

 _I don't care what you are. As long as you love me as much as I do you, I'll be by your side._

Shit, why of all times that has to come up. And there were even humans here, must be the half breed's friends. I wish I could see their faces when they saw how much he had changed because of their own ignorance.

As I lay there waiting for my body to heal itself, I took a peak at the scene and was glad that I agreed to the madman's experiment. He was right in a way, I did get a front row seat.

 **Nobody's POV**

Standing with his back hunched was the one person the Exorcists had come to rescue. Their friend looked nothing like they had imagined, the atmosphere around them dropped as he turned to properly look at them. A large Kakugan located on his forehead stares at them with a glint of hunger in pure insanity.

 _Why won't you tell me,_

 _Won't you tell me._

 _The truth of what you see._

 _Of what exists in me,_

 _A monster or a dream._

The broken mask sat upon his face was similar to Crown Clown, except for the extra two long fangs extended from the lower part of the mask where his mouth was visible and stained with blood. The left side of his face was covered up, leaving the right side exposed and the Kakugan for all to see how wild it had become with its counterpart on his forehead.

 _My world is twisting, slowly crumbling._

 _Distortions cloud my view._

 _Though with each breath I scream,_

 _My voice will not reach you._

 _I'm struggling, just to speak again,_

 _could these words be my last?_

 _I'm terrified to surrender my soul,_

 _I must let you go – Freeze._

Half of his body was covered by some sort of living armour plating, constantly flowing with the movement made by the body. They were vibrating amongst themselves the longer he stares at the humans, creating a noise that could be mistaken for a rattling snake.

 _I'm breakable;_

 _Unbreakable._

 _I'm shaking yet;_

 _Unshakable._

 _Psychotic,_

 _But I'm not insane._

Something moved from the dust and out came two large shield-liked pincers posing for a strike, both had fresh blood on the tips and were twitching eagerly for something to grab and crush. It was something they had never seen before, Lavi's eye followed the tendrils connected and found out that those must be Allen's new Rinkaku. He had evolved yet again.

 _I'm standing,_

 _Watching the world cave in around me._

 _Open your eyes, to see what I see._

 _The one you're searching is gone and can't be found._

 _Who I used to be._

The Koukaku claws had advanced since the last time they saw it, they looked even more heavily armed. They hoped it would make him slower as they were a bit fearful with how Allen handles with heavy weapons like lightweights. Kanda on the other hand aimed to cut those plating off first before he goes for the weapons. His slight movement caught Allen's attention and the next second, Allen charged straight towards them as if those heavy armours didn't even slow him down.

 _Those pieces of humanity could only chain me,_

 _Your unbroken reality could not contain me._

 _I'm drifting father, to where there's no return._

 _I cannot return._

 _The endless pain of solitude,_

 _Wraps tight around my fortitude._

 _Each memory in my embrace,_

 _A jagged knife piercing me through._

 _I can't escape_

 _I can't escape_

 _I can't escape_

 _I can't escape_

 _I can't escape_

 _I can't escape this_

 _Unravelled ghoul!_

Allen first came at Kanda and he was already releasing hits and strikes that Kanda barely managed to counter them all in time. Lenalee and Lavi goes to help their friend only to be stopped by two clawed tail moving independently. They could only be differed by their slight colourations but they were as dangerously looking as the other.

 _I'm breakable;_

 _Unbreakable._

 _Breathless and_

 _Living in this world._

 _A live divine;_

 _Unmerciful._

 _Shattered and_

 _Indestructible._

 _I'm shaking yet_

 _Unshakable_

 _Surrounded_

 _Bleeding all alone_

 _In heaven and_

 _In hellish pain_

Mugen couldn't pierce through the plating and neither could it dislocate any of them, Kanda grinded his teeth in frustration at the level of difficulty he was facing. Lavi and Lenalee weren't faring as well from what Kanda observed, and it won't be long before Allen seriously hurts them or worse, kills them.

 _I'm standing,_

 _Watching the world cave in around me._

 _Open your eyes, to see what I see._

 _The one you're searching is gone and can't be found._

 _Who I used to be._

 _Those pieces of humanity could only chain me,_

 _Your unbroken reality could not contain me._

 _I'm drifting father, to where there's no return._

 _So hold onto your memories_

Allen fought like a starved animal, he was laughing and shouting at the top of his lungs while foam flew whenever he suddenly changes directions to face the others. All the while none of the Exorcists could predict his next move. Or maybe it was because he wasn't thinking at all.

 _Please don't forget me_

 _Please don't forget me_

 _Please don't forget me_

 _Please don't forget me_

 _Who I once was and what I am are not the same now._

 _So stay away, what I've become will finally break out._

 _Please leave with the sight of who I used to be._

As sudden as his unpredictable movement could allow him, Allen stole Mugen from Kanda's grip and used the blunt edge to counterattack Lavi's incoming hammer. Kanda's Innocence shattered upon impact while Allen used his Koukaku claw to grip and crush Lavi's hammer. With their weapons gone, Lavi and Kanda couldn't do a single thing against him. They were shocked about the fact that Allen could destroy their Innocence as easily as a Noah could and how he disregarded the Innocence as if they were a nuisance to him.

Allen looked up at Lenalee, the only food left with a way to escape. One pincer shot up like a bullet and had Lenalee's ankle caught in its claw. Kanda and Lavi watched in alarm at the potentially deadly move while Lenalee was panicking as her mind conjure up unwanted thoughts about what was going to happen to her and her friends.

 _Won't you tell me,_

 _Won't you tell me,_

 _The monster that you see, is nothing but a dream?_

With just tightening his pincer, Lenalee would then have her feet severed from the rest of her body. With just one working Dark Boot, she could not escape and get help. With her trapped like Kanda and Lavi, they couldn't stop Allen from eating them. Allen insane grin widen, he was going to have his fill today.

Just as he was about to render his final dish's disable, numerous paper slips and needles appeared from the corridor to their left. They plastered and stick themselves onto the ground and walls around Allen before a bright light blinded everyone. Surprised by the sudden assault, Lenalee was released and she quickly flew back to a safer distance. Once the light dies down, they heard angry screeching coming from Allen. They turned and saw him paralyzed on the spot, unable to move except turning his Kakugans to glare at them with anger.

"What just…"

"Run while he's immobilised! Those can't hold him for more than a few minutes!" Lavi glanced and saw a CROW that he was so glad so see at the moment, Link. The blond male was chanting an unknown language and the field around Allen brightens with sparks appearing all around.

"How did you know where to find us?" Lavi asked, he thought that he and Kanda had been discreet enough to not get noticed.

"I'll explain later, we have to move now. The spells are already breaking!"

"But what about-" Lenalee didn't get to finish when Kanda snatched her wrist and pulled her to the direction out.

"We'll figure something out after we get out of here alive." Kanda said harshly as all of them quickly leave Allen behind when they heard something cracking. No sooner than that, they were knocked forward by a weak blast from behind. Lenalee looked back and saw how their escape had influenced her friend. He was already hungry when they fought, but he was now furious for interrupting his meal.

Stomping on the ground to show his dominance, he bellowed for all to hear his rage. He will get what he wants, one way or another.


End file.
